


The Shitty Life of Ging Freecss

by miwakulau1208



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Basically Ging's life, Because damn it Ging why you so awkward, But you'll love them, Drama, Except for Pariston "Rat" Hill, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Ging being Ging, Humor, It's also on FF.net, Love, NOT TO BE TAKEN AS CANON, Tagging is so hard like wtf, Though it's mostly based on what was given to us, and awkwardness, fluff fluff fluff, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwakulau1208/pseuds/miwakulau1208
Summary: Pre-Hunter x Hunter, Ging-centric. 12-year old Ging Freecss left everything at Whale Island in order to find what he wanted. He did not expect the things that would come his way. This was his shitty life - as a Hunter, as a “friend", and as a father.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Why does inspiration have to strike me hard in the head? And why does Ging Freecss give off the 'badass daddy kink' vibe? We can never know. Thank you for proofreading this, Amy and Marcus!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**PROLOGUE**

As the sun slowly rose in the east, many of the inhabitants of Whale Island were already awake and busy with their respective jobs. From catching to gutting the fishes, they did what they have to do for a living - a pretty much normal day in the island.

At one of the highest hills in the island, the Freecss household was already awake and bustling around, getting ready for a new day. The only one who was still in his room, staring at the sunrise, was ten-year old Ging Freecss.

_'Another day, huh?'_  Ging scratched the back of his head.  _'Might as well start.'_

He did his normal morning routine - fix bed, shower, put on his working clothes - and went downstairs to the dining room where his family was probably waiting for him. He was always the late one.

Once he got there, he paused as he saw a little girl with orange hair in pigtails, pouting and glaring at him. It was his three-year old cousin - Mito Freecss. "Why is Mito here?"

"Don't be rude, Ging." His mother scolded lightly with a smile. "They wanted to visit us."

"Actually, we're here to ask if you could take care of Mito for today." His aunt - Mito's mother - told him. "We have to look over the renovations in our store today and we'll be too busy to look after our daughter."

"It's only for today, Ging." His uncle grinned. "Please?"

Ging's eye twitched and he kept from smiling wryly. All of them knew why they had to somehow persuade Ging to take the job. Mito was quite a handful after all. Clingy, always shouting, attention-seeker...those were the three adjectives that Ging always associated with Mito. And he knew that his relatives knew this.

He looked at Mito then at his relatives and so on and so forth until he whispered loudly, "Do I have to?"

His father let out a cough to hide his laugh. "You didn't have to stage-whisper, son. And yes, you have to. You won't be coming with us to town."

Ging thought about it. To help his family with the fishes or to babysit Mito? He definitely preferred the first one, but seeing the hopeful faces of his aunt and uncle just made him cave in. "Fine, fine."

"Did you hear that, Mito-chan? Ging will be playing with you today!"

At the word 'play', Mito smiled widely and clapped her hands. "Play! Play!"

"Play later." Ging's grandmother appeared from the kitchen and sat at the end of the table. "Eat first." Ging made eye-contact with her and felt as if he was played into getting the babysitting job.

He could only sigh inwardly and clasp his hands together for the offering of thanks.  _'Well, at least something new from the routine.'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Three. Two. One. Ready or not, here I come!" Ging started running around the house, looking for Mito.

Immediately after breakfast, Mito insisted that they play already. Ging's parents let them, saying that they have to go...with matching teasing expressions. Ging put up with it anyway because they all knew that he could not say no to his little cousin.

Despite the clinginess, shouting, and attention-seeking, Ging loved Mito. She was, after all, probably the only kid in the island besides himself. And she was family.

He skidded to a stop at the living room, in front of the low coffee table. He knew Mito was under it, the pink skirt she was wearing was a dead giveaway. He knelt slowly and then quickly showed his face and said, "Boo!"

"Ah!" Mito yelped and sat up, only to bump her head on the table. Apparently, her head could already reach it.

"Whoops, sorry." Ging grinned and pulled her out of the table. Luckily, Mito did not cry and just pouted at him, crossing her arms. "I found you so now you're it."

"No!" That was a word that Mito loved saying. Ging had grumbled about how he wanted to go back time and made sure she did not learn it, much to his relatives' amusement and at the same time, exasperation. "Scary!"

"What?" Ging shook his head at that. "I just surprised you. That was not scary."

"Scary! You it!"

"You just don't want to be it." Ging rolled his eyes at his cousin's now-exaggerated pout. "Okay, I'm it again. Go on and hide now." He closed his eyes and began counting. "Ten. Nine. Eight..."

He strained his ears so that he could hear where Mito would be going but the socks she was wearing muffled her steps on the wooden floor. He resigned himself to just look for her. It was not as if she would go anywhere else in the house...

_'Would she?_ ' "Three. Two. One! Ready or not, here I come!" Ging quickly glanced at the living room and deemed that Mito was not there. As well as the kitchen, the dining room, upstairs, even the bedrooms and closets. "Where is she?!"

He ran back down and was about to open the door so that he could go out and find her, when suddenly, a hand tapped his back. He turned around rapidly and let out an embarrassing shriek. He lost his balance and fell on his butt on the floor.

In front of him was Mito, laughing and clapping her hands. "You it! You it!"

Ging had to control his breathing. He was really shocked. He did not sense Mito until he felt her hand. And the shriek...it was humiliating. He could not help the anger forming inside him and he let it out. "Why did you do that?! I was worried you went out of the house, dummy! Don't do that again!"

There was a tense silence after that. Mito stopped laughing and just stared wide-eyed at Ging while Ging stared back with hard eyes. Then, the crying and shouting started.

"Dummy! Dummy! No! No! No!" Mito's tears flowed down her eyes as she yelled. "Dummy Ging! Dummy Ging!" She then ran upstairs and Ging winced at the sound of the door slamming closed. He did not know which room or closet his cousin picked to sulk in but he hoped it was not his room.

"That could've been handled better." Ging muttered and sighed. He knew that they should talk about it and that he should apologize for shouting at her. However, his heart and mind raced as he replayed the earlier happening. He was not angry at Mito for doing that - he was angry because he did not understand how Mito did that to him. His senses were keener than normal, something they take advantage of during fishing. And he shouted those statements because of his childish stubbornness.  _'I mean, who wouldn't be mad at that? It sucks to be snuck up on!'_

"Ging, what are you doing on the floor?" The door suddenly opened, revealing his grandmother. "And where's your cousin?"

"Nothing. Upstairs. Sulking."

"She isn't the only one." His grandmother murmured and Ging knew that he was being teased again. "Anyway, you two probably fought again. It's better if you leave her alone for now. Come help me clean these shrimps. We're gonna make some gumbo!"

Ging glanced at the stairs then upwards.  _'Hopefully, she won't do anything reckless.'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_'I change my mind. She just did something reckless.'_  Ging and his grandmother just watched as Ging's parents, uncle, and aunt ran around the house, looking for Mito.

"Mito-chan! Where are you, sweetie?"

"Are you in here? No, you're not."

"We should tell the rest of the townspeople so that they could help us find her."

"Ging, what happened?"

They all paused in their actions to stare at Ging, who could only ruffle his hair in agitation. "We were playing hide-and-seek and then, we fought and shouted. She ran upstairs and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh where could that girl be?" His aunt bit her lip worriedly. "The island is so big. She could be anywhere."

"I'll find her." Ging stated. "And I won't stop until I do." He then went to put on some shoes. "I'll also tell the others. Try to look for her around here."

"Son, please know that we don't blame you for her disappearance." His father approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is quite stubborn after all. Only she would do stuff like this."

Ging snorted and smirked. "Yeah, and so am I. Probably in the genes. I'll be off then!" He ran out of the house and towards the woods, hoping that his sense of smell would not fail him.

He could only guess that this was Mito's way of attention-seeking. After the sulking, she decided that she wanted to sulk elsewhere ( _'Again, how did I not sense her? Seriously.'_ ) It was also his fault anyway, for not talking about it earlier and letting the argument get into them. Damn his stubbornness.

Letting out a tired breath, Ging sped up his pace until he reached town. He began telling the people about the situation and that helped spread the word. Once that was done, he was about to go back to the forest to search but he overheard a conversation from a group of fishmongers.

"Hey, I heard that the huge fish in the forest lake has been appearing lately."

"That ain't a fish. It's a monster I'm telling you! Not even the best fishermen can catch that."

"It's big enough that it could eat a human whole!"

"Should we tell the Hunters about it?"

"Nah, they probably couldn't do it, too."

"More like, they wouldn't care enough. They're only for fame and finding new shit after all."

_'Hunters, huh?'_  Ging stopped listening and began running again.  _'Weird.'_  He did not dwell much on it and focused on finding Mito. He was glad that he listened though. He had a clue then on where to find his troublesome little cousin.  _'And only stubborn ones will attempt that.'_

He climbed up a tree and began jumping from one branch to the other. It was much faster than running on the ground, but held more danger if he slipped and did not land carefully. He remembered seeing the said forest lake - which was more of a swamp than lake - and hoped that he was going in the right direction.

Then, he heard splashes.  _'Bingo.'_

Ging pushed himself harder to get there faster and when he did reach it, he stopped and looked around. He just noticed that the sun had already set and only the crescent moon and stars lit up the dark sky. The swamp was a dark, murky liquid but his eyes let him see the movement of something big circling the water.

He did not expect that he would feel so...excited.

It was as if he was receiving a wrapped-up gift, not knowing what is inside but wanting to know anyway. He wanted to know, wanted to see the so-called monster that the fishmongers kept saying. Was it really that big? What does it look like? Can it really eat humans whole? The questions bombarded his mind. However, he knew that it was not the time for that.

Ging then eyed the surrounding foliage and to his surprise, Mito was in one of the holes in a huge tree trunk, shaking and crying.

Carefully, he made his way to the tree, climbed up until he reached the hole, then reached out a hand. "Mito, let's go home."

Mito stopped crying and when she saw Ging, she scrambled her way towards him until she touched his hand. "Ging! Scary! Scary!"

"I know, I know. That's why we'll go home." He pulled his cousin to his arms and then dropped down to the ground, carrying her in his arms. With one last glance to the dark swimming figure in the swamp, he turned away and began walking towards where their house was.

There was the occasional sniff from Mito in which Ging comforted with a rub on the back. They were silent on their trek home when it was broken by Mito.

"Sorry. Love you, Ging."

It was a quiet whisper, but Ging heard it clearly. And it made him uncomfortable and embarrassed. Words of love and comfort always made him uneasy. He was not sure why but it was probably because of his awkward personality.

"Sheesh, okay. Just calm down. We're almost there." Ging grumbled out but inside, he was smiling a bit.  _'The things I do for this family.'_  He then remembered the feelings he encountered at the swamp. The excitement, the thrill, the curiosity...

_'If that's what a Hunter feels like, then it sounds like fun!'_  Ging smiled up at the sky then looked down when he felt Mito relax against him. She was asleep.

_'But first, I need to plan this.'_  And this was the start of Ging Freecss' life.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write. Write. Write. Or it should be "Type. Type. Type." Anyway, this is fun! Thank you again, Amy and Marcus, for proofreading this.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 1**

_2 YEARS LATER_

It was midday in Whale Island. The rush hour has just passed in the wet market. For twelve-year old Ging Freecss, it was the perfect time.

Finishing his last batch of fish to be gutted, he removed his apron and called out, " _Tou-san_ ,  _Kaa-san_ , I need to go now!"

"Okay! Take care!" His mother shouted back.

Ging grinned and began running towards the forest. His destination - the swamp where the Master of the Swamp (the huge fish-slash-monster) lives. He was feeling really good because he had a feeling that today was going to be the day that he would finally see the beast lurking in the dark waters.

Two years have passed since the day he heard about the Hunters. Throughout those years, he researched about what a Hunter is and how to become one. When he had asked the locals, he was only laughed at, although, there were some who had indulged him.

_**"Hunters are basically what they are - hunters. They hunt. It is up to them what they have to hunt though."** _

That just fueled Ging's desire to learn more. He then found out about the Hunters Association (the organization for Hunters) and through that, the Hunter Exams. Apparently, the Hunter Exams were so difficult that only a select few from the hundreds that would participate could pass it. Ging saw the statistics. It just made him excited.

Because of that, he started training. He had not chosen anything specific to train into. He only did physical training to strengthen his body and to boost his stamina. He figured that he was bound to learn more when he participates in the Exams and, hopefully, when he passes and becomes a Hunter.

_'So close.'_  Ging smiled at the thought as he jumped from one tree branch to another.

When his family had heard about what he was planning, they were, of course, shocked. Ging understood - he was surprised himself after all. He never wanted anything more than this in his entire life. He never felt that excitement with anything else other than the thought of discovering something new. He could remember the conversation they had about it.

_**"Why do you want to become a Hunter so suddenly, son?" His father asked.** _

_**Ging answered the first thought that came to him. "Because it sounds like fun."** _

_**"Fun? You make it sound like it's a game." His mother frowned. "I heard about Hunters. They have dangerous jobs. Even the application to become one is dangerous!"** _

_**"But that's it,** _ **Kaa-san** _**!" Ging exclaimed with a grin. "It's exciting. To know more. To see more. I want that! So much!"** _

_**Beside him, his grandmother chuckled and patted his head. "I have never seen you this ecstatic before. Well, why not then? You seem to really want it."** _

_**"I do." Ging smirked and looked at his confused father, his concerned mother, and his smiling grandmother. "And I'll prove it by catching the Master of the Swamp!"** _

Ging cringed a bit.  _'Man, I sounded like a child back then.'_  Even though he was still, technically, a child, he did not want to think of it like that. He was determined to go through the process of becoming a Hunter. He was looking forward to it.

He stopped at one tree branch and stared at the swamp. From those two years that passed, he thought of ways on how to catch the Master of the Swamp. Layered nets, multiple cages, different kinds of bait...all of those, he tried on the creature. And he failed most of the time. The only one that worked was a certain kind of bait.

_'Who would've thought that the common earthworms are its favorite food?'_  Ging snorted slightly. It was ridiculously...basic.  _'No wonder no one has caught it yet. It's always overestimated.'_

His brown eyes flicked to the string of his fishing pole and to the end which was submerged in the water. There were small ripples surrounding it.  _'It's time.'_  He quickly went up the tree where his fishing pole was and held it, careful not to jostle it too much or his prey might notice.

Despite the favored earthworms, Ging noticed that the Master of the Swamp was much more intelligent than other sea creatures. It did not take the bait immediately. It waited until it was sure that the bait will not go away and that it was not connected to a hook. When he thought of that, he decided that he needed to make sure that the earthworm was around the hook tightly. Also, he learned how to be patient.

On the first trials, Ging got frustrated whenever it took so long for the creature to take the bait. But from that, he learned that hunting was not as quick and easy as it seems. He taught himself to be still and quiet. He made sure that his movements were minimal and almost soundless. He took note of the times that it swam close to his bait (which were almost always when the sun is up and bright - understandable because the light helps in seeing the bait better in the murky waters) and the times that it did took the bait (which were almost always just moments after it swam close to the bait).

_'This is probably just the beginning of being a Hunter, the basics.'_  Ging tightened his grip on the rod.  _'I really can't wait.'_

And it was like a signal. The string stretched downward so hard that Ging was almost pulled down by it. He resisted though. He pulled and pulled until his back rested on the trunk of the tree he was standing on. He looked down at the swamp that looked as if there was a whirlpool in the middle from how much his prey was circling and fighting the catch. Smirking, he dropped down the tree, making the string slide against the tree branch and at the same time, helped him get more force to catch the so-called monster.

_'Good thing I thought of using a heavy-duty fishing string.'_  Ging landed on his feet and started pulling again, circling the tree so that the tension could pull tighter. And it worked.

A big, blue sea creature with sharp teeth, tiny shrimp-like legs, and hard-looking scales was at the other end of the string, caught in the hook. Ging grinned. "Finally! And just in time!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging wanted to hide as of the moment.

"It's really huge!"

"I told you it's a monster! No normal fish can look like that!"

"And Ging caught it himself?"

"No way!"

"That's pretty awesome!"

The looks of disbelief and awe made Ging question why he brought the Master of the Swamp to the town just to show it to his relatives when he could have brought it to their much private house at the hill. And the answer, of course, was...

_'I didn't think much about it. And my parents are here anyway.'_  He glanced at the crowd and saw his wide-eyed parents. He could only smile wryly.

"Okay then! Let's start gutting it!"

At the shout of the fishmonger, Ging gawked and shouted, "Wait! Hold on a minute! That was not my plan!"

There was a simultaneous "Huh?" in the crowd.

"Well, you see." Ging scratched the back of his head. "I didn't catch it so that we could kill it. I just did that so that all of us will know what it looked like. I'm gonna return it afterwards."

Silence dropped in and only the slight breeze could be heard before it was broken by one of the men in the crowd. "Is that so?"

"Uh, yeah. And also to prove that I could be a Hunter. I'm going to take the Hunter Exams this January."

Another silence dropped in and then, there were yells.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!"

"You're just a kid! Too young!"

"There's no age limit in becoming a Hunter." Ging found that one out through research. "And I know it's dangerous. But so was catching this." He pointed to the Master of the Swamp who was swishing its tail up and down.

"That's totally different!"

"And what about your family? You're just gonna leave them?"

And Ging had to pause at that and looked at his parents. They were not saying anything but Ging could see in their eyes how worried they are. At the same time, he could see that they were resigned to it. " _Tou-san_ ,  _Kaa-san_..."

"Well, we couldn't stop you even if we wanted to." His mother smiled.

"And you really want this, son, so we'll support you." His father added.

Ging smiled, grateful for having understanding parents. It saddened him that he was going to leave them here in the island. However, he knew that his true calling was out there...as a Hunter.

From there, the crowd started to disperse slowly.

"So he just wanted to show off? What an arrogant kid, that Ging."

"He'll probably fail anyway."

"He better not come back here crying when he failed."

Ging rubbed his forehead at the comments and sighed. "Sheesh. I feel the love and support here."

His mother laughed at that and pulled his cheek gently. "They're just concerned citizens, Ging. Don't take it to heart."

"You just gotta show them you could do it." His father gripped his shoulders tightly. "I have faith in you that you will pass."

"Thank you." Ging muttered and bowed his head, not wanting his parents to see his flushed face from the compliments. His mother and father just laughed. He would miss that when he goes away.

"Son, I think you should return the Master of the Swamp. It looks a bit...blue on the gills."

Ging eyed his father then the huge sea creature that did seem like it was having trouble breathing. Back and forth, he did that until he could not hold on to what he wanted to say. "You make the worst jokes,  _Tou-san_."

"I would know." His mother teased. "I married him after all."

"Yeah, you married the worst joker but I'm glad it all worked out."

Ging backed away quickly. "Okay, enough of that mushy stuff. I'll go and return the monster now." He ignored the amused chuckles from his parents and hid a smile of his own.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"And there!" A huge splash from the swamp almost got Ging wet, but luckily, he jumped away before it even landed. "Now that that's done, I should go prepare."

"Ging? Prepare for what?"

Ging's eyes widened in surprise and he turned around to see his five-year old cousin, Mito, staring at him with big, round eyes. "Mito. What are you doing here? It's dangerous here."

"Are you going away?" Mito asked, ignoring his words completely.

Ging let out a deep breath. He actually expected this. He was just not prepared to say it. So he answered bluntly. "Yeah, I am."

He was definitely not prepared for the shouting and crying.

"Why are you going away?! Don't leave! No! No!" Mito wailed and ran towards him, hugging his waist tightly.

Ging felt the tears seep through his clothes. It hurt him, to see Mito like this - hurting over him, crying over him. He wanted her to stop. He was leaving everything that he ever knew just so that he could discover more.  _'She shouldn't waste her tears over me. I'm the one leaving. She should just be angry or something.'_

In reality, Ging was just uncomfortable with all the emotions in his surroundings and, at the same time, in himself.

Kneeling down, he gently pushed Mito away until they were face-to-face. Mito was still crying and hiccupping. "Mito, there's something I want. And it's out there, not here in Whale Island. I'm going to be a Hunter for that."

Of course, Mito looked confused at his vague words. He did that on purpose.  _'Or maybe not so on purpose...'_  Because even if he asked himself what he wanted, he did not have a tangible answer. He could only say,  _'I want to feel that excitement again. To see something new.'_  And he knew that if he said that, Mito would just look more confused.

"You're going away." Mito finally stopped crying and was now pouting. "Let's play before you go!"

Ging could do that at the very least. "Okay, okay. Hide-and-seek and I'm it?"

Mito grinned shakily but it was still a grin. "Yeah!"

"I'm gonna start counting." Ging closed his eyes and counted down out loud. In his mind, he could sense Mito staring at him. Then, at the number five, his little cousin ran towards him, hugged him again, and started running away to hide.

At one, Ging opened his eyes and slapped his hands on his cheeks so that he had a reason why his cheeks were flushed.  _'So embarrassing...'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A few weeks after, Ging left on a ship that will take him to Dolle Harbor, which was apparently the place where one could find a clue to where the Hunter Exams will proceed.

And during Ging's journey, tragedies fell on the Freecss household.

Mito's parents - his uncle and aunt - died in a traffic accident.

His father went missing in a fishing trip, and found dead on the broken boat pieces.

His mother became a victim of a contagious disease that was deadly even with medical treatment.

His cousin, Mito, and his grandmother were the only relatives he has left.

And he only knew that after the Hunter Exams.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so dramatic really? Where is my humor? I'm hoping it will come soon.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Buttons, Magical Beasts, Captain
> 
> See you next time!


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a day keeps the worries away. Hopefully. Yeah. Thank you again, Amy and Marcus, for proofreading woooooo.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 2**

Ging was glad that he grew up in an island where fishing is the main source of profit. It helped him with his current situation.

Hours after embarking the ship, as Ging was lightly dozing in a little corner of the cabin, a huge storm rocked the whole boat. He immediately woke up and kept his body by the walls so that he would not stumble and flail around...unlike the other people surrounding him. It made him wince whenever a head bashed against a wall (or another person's head) and definitely whenever he saw someone vomit from motion sickness. He silently thanked his relatives for teaching him how to overcome sea storms in boats.

After the storm, it was calm. Ging stood up to stretch his muscles and to wake himself up. He wanted to sleep some more, but with the smell of vomit and the sight of mostly unconscious people, he decided to go out of the cabin. However, when he opened the door, a man ( _'Most likely a part of the crew,'_  Ging noted when he saw the red bandana that he noticed on some of the men in the ship) was in front of him and saying, "Hey, kid. Captain wants to talk to you."

Ging agreed to it but he was skeptical. He did not expect for the captain of the ship to bother talking to him, much less even know he was on board. He was then taken to the cockpit as expected.

"Ah, so this is the last man standing?" The captain was a burly man with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and the wheel in the other. "It's really a kid."

"Uh, yeah." Ging did not know what to say really.

"And pretty awkward, too." The captain muttered. Ging smiled wryly at that. "Anyway, good job on surviving that. You're the only one who passed."

"Passed?" Ging's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup. Didn't know, huh? Rookies are too funny, I swear." The captain cackled at his surprised look. "Listen. There are a hell lot of Hunter-wannabes that want to participate in the Hunter Exams. That's why the Association hires people like us, to trim the fat per se."

"I see." Ging had to admit, he wondered how the participants were...filtered.  _'And it makes sense to do that so that only qualified ones will be able to get to the exam site.'_

"That's such a mellow reaction." The captain sighed. "Are you even alive there?"

"Hey! I'm very much alive, thank you very much!" Ging yelled out, face twitching in annoyance.

"That's the spirit I was looking for!" The captain laughed and went to him to slap his back. "You're a shy kid, aren't you?"

Ging got that a lot in Whale Island, especially from the men that got drunk everyday. He could not help it really. He was not much of a social butterfly.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ging Freecss."

"And why do you want to become a Hunter?"

Ging expected the question but even so, he was not yet sure of what to answer. And so, he just said, "Because there's something I want...and it's out there."

The captain was silent before a grin appeared. "I'm gonna expect that name in the list of new Hunters."

Ging turned away to hide the embarrassed flush on his cheeks, much to the amusement of the crew.

"When we get to Dolle Harbor, I'm gonna show you the way to the exam site. Or more precisely, the ones who will take you there."

"Thank you." Ging scratched the back of his head and smiled a bit. "That's gonna be helpful."

"Damn sure it will be." The captain went back to the wheel of the ship. "So brace yourself! We're not yet done with the sea just yet!"

"What?!" Ging gawked at the suddenly large wave in front of them.

"Hang ten, newbies!"

_'And it's just getting started.'_  Ging thought with a groan and braced himself for the wave's impact.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"We're here!" The captain announced as he walked down the wooden ramp connecting the ship and the port. Behind him was Ging who looked a bit ruffled from the intense rocking of the boat earlier. "And all you have to do is to get there. The Navigators will be there to take you to the exam site."

Ging looked at where the captain was pointing at. At the far top was a hill with a cedar tree. "Thanks again." He smiled at the captain.

"No problem, kid. Good luck!"

Ging nodded and looked up at the buildings in his surroundings.  _'Tall enough.'_  He crouched down in front of one building then jumped up, running quickly at the walls and reaching the roof. He glanced left, right, and forward. Apparently, the way to the hill with the cedar tree involved passing through a forest. He grinned.  _'Time to test my stamina then.'_

He began running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the forest where he dropped to one of the sturdy tree branches and went from there. While on the run, he noticed some signs about Magical Beasts and while he had not seen one, he kept his guard up.

A few hours later, he finally arrived at the hill with the cedar tree without breaking a sweat. His travel lasted until just after sunset, which was good enough for him.  _'I could be faster but there's no rush.'_  He knew that the Hunter Exams was still days away.

There was a wooden cottage under the cedar tree and inside, the lights were on. Ging went to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened, revealing a tall, long-eared beast with yellow fur and fox-like features.

_'What?'_  Ging blinked in surprise. "Uh, hello?"

"Are you, perhaps, a participant of the Hunter Exams?" The beast asked.

Ging could only nod. He was shocked when he was suddenly pulled in the house and saw the beast and an identical one bow down in front of him, yelling out a "We're so sorry!"

He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "What's going on? Are you the Navigators?"

"Yes!" The beast that greeted him said. "We are Kirikos, Magical Beasts, and we were hired by the Hunters Association to help guide the examinees to the exam site."

"Unfortunately, you arrived too early." The other beast lamented. "We were supposed to test you to see if you were worthy. And we had an elaborate plan, too."

"Do I have to apologize for that?" Ging muttered, not realizing that he said it out loud.

"Oh no, no, no! It's our fault! We underestimated your speed and for that, we apologize!"

"You are definitely worthy seeing as your physical strength helped you get here in a fast and timely manner!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Ging sighed. He was getting uncomfortable with the apologies and the compliments. "So, does that mean you will take me to the exam site?"

"Yes!" The two Kirikos smiled at him.

Ging just smiled wryly. He stared at the two Magical Beasts in front of him and realized how identical they looked.  _'That must be the test. Something that will involve tricking me that there is only one Kiriko when in fact, there are two.'_  The next second he looked at the Kirikos, staring back at him were two ( _'Me?!'_ ) Ging Freecss look-alikes.

One of his look-alikes laughed loudly (and it sounded so weird to Ging because he never really heard himself laugh like that). "Surprised you, huh? We can alter our appearance into anything we like."

"We can also imitate their voices." The other look-alike added (and it still irked Ging to hear his voice like that).

"Can you stop that, please?" Ging cringed.

"We'll keep this up for fun's sake."

"Or as a test of your mental fortitude since it's affecting you."

"Ah! But we can't do this for long." One of the look-alikes glanced at the window. "It's better if we travel while it's night."

"Then, we'll ask you a question."

Ging prepared himself. He now knew that there will always be something unexpected that will come his way and it will be better for him if he tried to stay on guard.

"The question is...which one of us is the female Kiriko?"

But even if he tried, he still managed to feel surprised. "What?"

"I'm sure that you could remember our voices and appearances from earlier. If you answer correctly, we could take you directly to the exam site. If you don't, we would only drop you off about ten kilometers away from the exam site and just give you directions on how to get there."

"So, which one of us is it?"

Ging turned away from the Kirikos so that he would not be distracted by his own face and tuned out the voices ( _his_  voice, damn it) behind him. He tried to remember the differences in their appearances but could not see it. He then tried the voices and he somehow heard a slight difference in the tone. It was almost undecipherable.

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_  Ging pointed to the look-alike on his right. "You're the female Kiriko."

There was silence until it was broken by the look-alike he pointed at who was, all of a sudden, transforming back into being a beast. "How did you know?"

"I was right?!" Ging did not expect that and refrained from patting himself on the back.

"That was a lucky guess?!"

"Not so much." Ging smirked a bit. "The one on the left is the Kiriko that greeted me at the door. When I remembered your voices, to me, his voice was a little deeper than the other. Also, I figured that since he was the one who answered the door, he must be a male that was on a lookout for predators or something while the female was inside, safe and sound. And so, that's pretty much my basis."

The two Kirikos shared a bewildered glance before looking at him, shouting, "You're a genius!"

"That's amazing!"

"One of a kind!"

"Truly outstanding!"

Ging blushed and looked away. "Shut up! You asked and I just answered, okay?"

"You're definitely worthy!" The apparently female Kiriko suddenly sprouted wings from her back. "We'll now take you to the exam site. By flight!"

"You have to hold tight though." The male Kiriko, who was still in his Ging-Freecss look-alike form, winked.

Ging shuddered at that. "Please turn back into Kirikos. Please!"

After some grumbling of 'spoilsport kid' and 'no fun', the Kiriko turned back to his beast form, took out his wings, and with Ging holding on to his and his fellow Kiriko's feet once they got outside, they started to fly up.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Okay, we're finally here." The male Kiriko said as they gently landed in front of a building that looked to be used as a warehouse. "Just go through that door and wait for further instructions."

Ging stretched his muscles a bit before looking at the Kirikos. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Oh, it is no problem. You've really impressed us by managing to differentiate us." The female Kiriko smiled. "We bid you good luck at the Hunter Exams." Then, they were flying off.

Ging watched them go until he could not see them anymore. He then went to the door, opened it, and braced for an attack. When nothing happened, he went in and saw several people looking at him. It made him wary and uneasy.  _'Do they have to stare at me? Sheesh.'_

He went to a corner and made himself scarce, not wanting to attract anymore unwanted attention. In return, he did not look at the other examinees (especially at the suspicious-looking fat man who was giving away soda cans).

"Excuse me. Here is your number plate."

Ging blinked when he saw a green creature in a black suit holding out a circular plate with a number on it.  _'I have to get used to seeing weird creatures like this, seriously.'_ "Oh, uh, thanks?"

"My name is Beans." The green creature smiled. "I'm part of the Hunters Association and in charge of greeting the examinees and giving them their identification for the exam." He gestured to the number plate he was holding. "Here, take it and keep it with you at all times."

"Right." Ging watched Beans walk away to greet the other newcomers.  _'What kind of Hunter is he? Is he even one? Can you be a part of the Hunters Association but not be a Hunter?'_  The questions only made his head hurt and so, he decided to rest his mind. He figured he had some time before the exam starts. He made sure that he would not fall into a deep sleep or he would not sense if an attack comes at him.

After what felt like a day of resting, Ging woke up hearing an alarm. Eerie silence dropped in the participants as all of them stared at the man that just came in, wearing a white polo shirt and black pants.

"The number of examinees is two hundred seventy-nine. Too many, too many." The man clicked his tongue. "It's hard to keep track of that many people. Luckily, I'm the examiner they picked for the First Phase of this year's Hunter Exams." He then took out a button from his pocket. "This is a button. I have seven of these with me. The goal is to get one."

Ging was shocked at that.  _'Seven? Which means only seven could pass?'_

"Seems simple enough, right?" The examiner laughed. "All you have to do is catch me to get a button. But then, I'm not your only opponent. All of you two hundred seventy-nine examinees will have to go against each other in order for the other to not get a button. You can attack me and your fellow examinees. I will not attack you, don't worry. I'll just be running around in this warehouse. Once all seven buttons are claimed, the First Phase will be over. Ready?"

_'No wonder only few people become Hunters. The examiners really pick the best of the best in the litter.'_  Ging saw the others raise their weapons and some were subtly (and failing to be subtle) going towards the examiner. He smirked as he felt his heart pump loudly.  _'This is exciting. I can't wait to start.'_

"Ready. Set. Go!" Then, the examiner disappeared.

Ging ignored the shouts of outrage from the other examinees and quickly glanced around the room. He saw the examiner at the other end, laughing and flicking the button up and down.  _'He's fast. Too fast. I didn't even see him move.'_

"Catch me if you can!" The examiner taunted and dodged a bullet that lodged into the wall. "How rude. But really, you should've done that earlier." And he disappeared again.

Ging tried to track him while at the same time, moved out of the other participants' ways and dodged the attacks that came from everywhere. He noted that there were some like him - trying to look for the examinee - and there were others who were focused on attacking the examinees, taking them out one-by-one.  _'You could really see which ones are dedicated here.'_  He thought wryly.

"Come on! These are the supposedly next Hunters? I'm getting bored here!"

_'And there's the one with the annoying commentary.'_  Ging glared at the examiner who disappeared once again. He was getting used to following where the examiner will go next and hoped there will be a pattern. And to his surprise, there was. Eyes following the examiner, he began counting,  _'One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Seven points. Seven places in the room. Those are the places he would appear to. He has some sort of teleportation skill - could he be a Magical Beast? - and he uses that to appear and disappear quickly. The only flaw is that he only has seven places to go and it has a sequence, like following a certain shape - a heptagon perhaps?'_

"Hey, kid! Get out of here!"

Ging's eyes widened at the sight of a club coming towards him. He immediately dropped down to the ground to prevent getting hit.

"Boss, you missed him!"

"Tch. Cocky kid probably thinks he can pass this test. As if he could be a Hunter!"

"Beat him up, Boss!"

Ging could not help feeling angry at their words. He was being underestimated, just because of his age and size. He would not lose to some meatheads who think they are big shots just because they beat up others.  _'They don't even deserve to be Hunters!'_

"Is that so?" Ging grinned as he stood up and dusted off the dirt on his clothes. One second, he was just standing. On the next, he was punching the guy that almost hit him with a club.

"Boss!"

"That damn brat!"

"This damn brat will take all of you on!" Ging took the club and started swinging it around. "Taking me off the competition, huh? Try me!" He was pissed off, big time. And when he was pissed off, he would not hold back. So, he attacked.

Anyone who went near him went down with a blow on the head. He did not kill - he was not ready for that - but he knew that his blows packed some power enough to knock someone unconscious. He now changed from the examinee who was watching the examiner to the examinee that removed the others one-by-one. He did not realize that the examiner stopped teleporting until he dealt one last blow on the last one standing.

After that, Ging was panting and let the club fall to the ground. Surrounding him were the unconscious bodies of the examinees. It almost looked like a massacre with no blood. He shook away the morbid thought.

"What a surprise. You actually took them all at once and did not even get a scratch."

Ging glanced at the examiner who was staring at him. "I was pissed off. Just because I'm only twelve doesn't mean that I don't belong here."

"True, true. But it isn't over yet. You haven't caught me and gotten a button yet."

Ging hid a smile. The examiner had no idea at all that he knew already. "Oh really?"

"Yes." The examiner disappeared but Ging knew where he would be appearing. He went to that place as quickly as he could and when the examiner appeared right beside him, he held on to the arms and twisted them to the point that one wrong move could break them. "How?! How did you know?!"

"Your teleporting has a pattern. I just followed it." Ging answered and took the button from one hand. Then, he let go of the arms. "Simple as that."

"I didn't realize that someone could follow it while there was a stampede-like event happening." The examiner huffed and rotated his arms. "But anyway, congratulations. You passed this year's Hunter Exams."

Ging was stunned. "Huh? What? Wait, you said this was the First Phase."

"Yeah. There should've been a second one but somebody knocked out his competition." The examiner gestured to the unconscious bodies.

"That's it then?" Ging scratched the back of his head, still feeling stunned. "Huh, that was easier than I thought."

"Pfft. You're just lucky, kid. You just wait here while I go make a call. The Chairman is gonna have a laughing fit, I swear."

_'The Chairman? Whoa, wait, I just passed the Hunter Exams...just like that.'_  Ging could not stop the grin that stretched his face.  _'This is awesome! I can't wait!'_

"Hey, kid! The Chairman wants to talk to you in his office." The examiner jutted a thumb at the door where Beans was waiting. "Just go with that guy. He's the Chairman's secretary after all."

Ging went towards the little green creature who smiled at him. "Hello again."

"Hello again to you, too. I must say, I'm very surprised that the exam ended so quickly." Beans chuckled. "The Chairman will be the one giving you the orientation. He said so himself."

"Okay then. Lead the way." Ging smiled. He followed Beans out of the building and saw an airship with the logo of the Hunters Association parked in front of them.  _'This is real. This is really really real.'_  He could not believe that in that short journey, he became a Hunter, just like that. And it would become more real when he gets his Hunter license. Excitement filled him up and it could not remove the smile on his face.  _'I really can't wait!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter but that was only like a week or so in the timeline. Much more talk here than monologue, that's for sure.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Heart, Whack, Rat
> 
> See you next time!


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this. Seriously. Thank you for proofreading, Amy and Mackan.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 3**

Ging felt happy, excited, giddy even. He was finally going to be a Hunter after two years of training for it and proving it to his family. He could finally discover new things, know more, and see what he wants.

"Let's go here, Ging-san." Beans turned a left in the hallway.

"Right." Ging followed after.

The airship had landed in Swaldani City. A short car ride later, they had arrived in the Hunters Association building. It was tall, Ging had noted, and looked as modern as the other buildings surrounding it. It was as expected in a metropolitan city.

"Here we are." Beans stopped and knocked on the double doors. "Netero-kaichou, I'm here with Ging Freecss, the one who passed this year's Hunter Exam."

"Oh come in, come in!" A jolly, old voice called out.

It made Ging bristle in wariness.  _'That does not sound like a chairman to me.'_

"Um, Ging-san, I hope you won't take this as anything but a piece of advice." Beans chuckled nervously. "The Chairman is not-so-ordinary and I'm apologizing in advance if he's somewhat...crazy."

Ging was definitely wary now. He could only nod.

Beans then opened the door, revealing wooden floors and paper walls. Ging looked ahead and saw an old man putting a brush in an ink pot. He knew it was Isaac Netero, the Chairman. He had seen pictures of the Chairman when he was researching. He had expected what he was seeing.

It was the atmosphere he did not expect. It was heavy and surrounded him like a blanket. It was like a weight on his shoulders - it was not that uncomfortable however, it was just  _there_.

But, it disappeared when Netero raised his head and smiled. "Sit down and let's have some tea. Beans, join us."

"Thank you for the offer. I would love to,  _Kaichou_ , but I need to go do the paperwork for the Hunter Exams." Beans smiled a bit. "Since you're doing the orientation. Sir."

To Ging, the 'Sir' sounded like an afterthought.

"Ah, a shame." Netero chuckled. "Okay, you're dismissed."

Before Beans left, Ging said, "Thank you, Beans-san."

Beans just looked at him, smiled, and nodded. "You're welcome, Ging-san. And just call me Beans, please." Not waiting for a response, he walked away, closing the doors behind him.

"Now, then. Let's get to business." Netero cleared his throat. Ging turned his eyes at the old man and sat on the wooden floor, cross-legged, in front of the low table Netero was using. "Ging Freecss, congratulations on passing the two hundred sixty-seventh Hunter Exams. You are now officially a Hunter. Blah-blah-blah. The rest are just for formalities."

"Uh, thanks?" Ging grinned which he felt was more of a grimace than anything.

Netero was silent, staring at him until he said, "I would like to show you a Hunter license."

Ging saw the old man take out a card and slid it towards him. He took it, rotating it back and forth. He thought the Hunter license was more extravagant looking than what he was holding. It was no more than a size of a credit card and just as hard as one.

"When you have a Hunter license, you have access to first-class accommodations, lots of money that could last generations if sold, and permission to enter almost any place in the world, even the restricted ones." Netero pointed at the license. "That's the standard one. When you rank up as a Hunter, your card will be replaced with one designated to your rank with added benefits, of course."

"Rank?" Ging never heard or saw that.

"Yeah, Hunters can gain stars which will designate their ranks. The most common, of course, is the one with no stars. Then, there's Single-Star, Double-Star, and the rarest, Triple-Star. There are only less than ten Hunters who are Triple-Star ranked. You can gain stars if you contribute a lot for the society and all that."

Ging processed those words and eyed the Hunter license in his hands. It was sinking in him how powerful Hunters were. Not just in fame and glory, but also literally in money and power. It was like Hunters were different people from normal people. No wonder they are treated with awe and respect.

But he did not want that. The money, the fame, the glory...they were like add-ons to the title 'Hunter'. He just wanted...wanted...

"Why do I have a feeling that you don't care about all those?" Netero suddenly asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

Ging decided to be honest. "I don't. I'm happy I have them, they'll definitely make life easier, but I'm not aiming for that."

"What do you want then?"

It was a different question from 'Why do you want to become a Hunter?'. Ging was not prepared to answer it because he, himself, did not know the answer. It was as if he was grasping fog. It was around him, he could sense it, but he could not hold it like it was something tangible. And so, he replied, "Something that is not in front of me. Something that is not yet discovered. Something that no one else knows..." He raised his eyes and stared straight at Netero. "...and I'll be the one to show it."

Netero grinned then, much to his surprise. "Spoken like a true Hunter. You're already committed to the First Hunter Bylaw."

"Hunter Bylaw?" Ging questioned.

"Yup." Netero rummaged through a pile of scrolls beside him, throwing some behind him and making Ging wince when the scrolls unroll and hit the floor. "Ah! Here it is!" He placed a scroll on the table and opened it. "There are ten Hunter Bylaws. You'll be given a copy when Beans gets back here, of course, but here's the original copy. It's the one I wrote when I first came into position as Chairman."

As Ging read the First Hunter Bylaw, he could not help but snort. "'Hunters must always be on the hunt for something.' I think that's already implied."

"Yeah but it's an important one." Netero shrugged with a laugh. "You can't really be called a Hunter if you're not even hunting."

Ging had to agree with that. And as he read the other bylaws, he began smiling.  _'So this is what a Hunter is supposed to be. Sounds good to me.'_

"Are you excited?" Netero asked.

Ging could not hide the smirk. "Definitely!"

"That's good then! So, do you have something specific in your mind?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ging cocked his head to the side.

"You know, like a specialization. While doctors have different fields like pediatrics and cardiology, Hunters also have those."

Ging blinked at that. He had not thought of that before. It never slipped in his mind that he should have a specialization.  _'Well, it's not as if I know the different kinds of Hunters.'_  He thought with a sigh.

"From what you told me, you want to discover new things, right?" Ging nodded at Netero's question. "Have you heard of the Kongo Gold Vein?"

"Not really."

"Well, it was a land full of gold back in the past. The people who lived there thrived with the amount of gold they had. But then, an earthquake struck. It was a massive one that killed all of the people there, buried alive when the shaking created cracks and ruined the land forms. It was a catastrophe." Netero shook his head sadly. "From the gold to the people to even their culture – they were destroyed and buried to the ground. Of course, not all was destroyed but now, it's in ruins."

Ging was curious. What was left in the ruins? Could there still be gold? What about the people? Was there information about them? The possibilities were endless. He wanted to know them all. He wanted to see for himself what could be restored from those ruins so that everyone could see that it was not just a place of catastrophe but it had  _life_.

"I can see your mind running amok." Netero laughed. "You're really excited about this?"

"Very." Ging smiled a bit. He could even feel his excitement course through his body, making him fidgety and want to do something. "I want to know. I want to discover."

"You're fitted to be an Archaeological Hunter then. Finding ruins and restoring them to their former glory - that's what they do."

Ging thought about it and nodded in agreement. It did suit his interests.

"Of course, even if that's your specialization, you can always take on any job available here in the Association like research and stuff. The possibilities are endless!"

Ging snorted in amusement. "We think alike then,  _Kaichou_."

"That's good to hear." Netero chuckled.

Inwardly, Ging was wondering if he was somehow manipulated into taking a task.

"Do you have a question by the way? You can ask and I'll try to answer it as much as I could."

There were lots of questions that Ging wanted to ask (especially about the Kongo Gold Vein but he figured that he would have to attain information on that on his own), however, he decided on the question that he had the most vague answer to. "What was that heavy atmosphere earlier when we came in here?"

Silence dropped in between them and they just stared at each other's eyes, not looking away until Netero smirked and told him in a teasing manner, "That's. A. Secret."

Ging's eye twitched in annoyance at the answer.  _'This old man...'_  He did not finish the thought as suddenly, the doors behind him opened again.

"Oh, Beans! You're back!"

"Yes,  _Kaichou_. Ging-san..." Beans went to his side and gave him a black folder with the Hunters Association logo on it. "...this is your Hunter license. You can use this to verify that you are Hunter and to gain access in the Hunter website. Please do not lose it because it will not be replaced. Also, since you have taken the exam and passed, you cannot retake it anymore." Then, he was handed a pile of papers. "And those are some papers that you have to read and sign. It's just for formalities but all in all, you're now a Hunter."

Ging skimmed over the papers and found nothing unsual on it. And so, he took a pen from Beans and signed on the lines. After that, the green creature took the papers and said, "Thank you and congratulations again, Ging Freecss-san. On behalf of the whole Hunters Association, we hope that you will contribute greatly to the society and to the Association. Let us work together in harmony and peace."

"Uh yes, right." Ging quickly stood up and did a half-bow. "Thank you, too, and let's work hard." He was not used to these kinds of things.

"No need to be so stiff, Ging-san." Beans laughed and patted his shoulders. " _Kaichou_ , are you done with the orientation?"

"Yes, if Ging does not have any more questions?" The Chairman winked and grinned.

Ging shuddered and immediately backed away until he was at the double doors. "No, no more."

"Then, you can go now. Thank you again, Ging-san!"

"Right. Bye." Ging opened the doors and went out of the room. Before he could get far, he heard Beans ask if the Chairman said something to him. The old man just answered a maybe.  _'I was definitely manipulated, I swear.'_  He grumbled on the unfairness and his stupidity for getting hooked on it.  _'Old men do know a lot then.'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Arriving at the first floor, Ging went out of the elevator and was about to head straight out of the building when all of a sudden, someone bumped into him so hard that he was pushed from where he was standing.

"Oh my, I sincerely apologize for bumping into you. Oh dear, oh dear."

Before he knew it, he was straightened up and someone was patting his body, flattening his clothes. "Hey, it's okay, you don't need to do that." He pushed away the hands, cringing a bit that somebody actually touched him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"Nah, it's..." When Ging looked up, his brown eyes widened at the sudden brightness. As his eyes adjusted, he could see it was because of the huge smile (all perfect teeth) and just plain because of the blonde guy with, for some reason, sparkles surrounding him. What shocked him the most was what he sensed around the man that he bumped into.

It was dangerous. It was dark. It was menacing. All behind the bright facade was so much bad that Ging could not help but shiver.  _'Who is this guy?'_

"You must be Ging Freecss, the only passer of this year's Hunter Exams." The blonde man was still smiling (and it unnerved Ging even more than hearing a look-alike of himself laugh out loud) as he stretched out a hand. "My name is Pariston Hill, Single-Star pro-Hunter."

Ging just stared at the blonde, smiling man in front of him, not taking the offered hand or even moving away even just a step. It was as if he was paralyzed there, unable to do anything else.  _'What is this?'_  He actually felt it before, when he entered the Chairman's room. However, unlike the Chairman's which only felt like something heavy was on him, Pariston Hill's was heavier and was a mix of dark and evil.

Pariston kept smiling even as Ging watched the offered hand go. "I'll just assume that you are too shocked to even shake my hand." And to Ging's surprise, Pariston began walking away.

Ging knew he had to say something. Anything. Just so that he could be distracted from the darkness surrounding Pariston. "Uh, yeah, sorry about bumping into you and all." _'Seriously, why do I have to be so awkward again?'_

Pariston stopped and turned towards him slightly. "Oh, it's okay, Ging-san. Next time..." Ging's breath hitched when he felt the presence become even darker and heavier. "...please do be careful." Then, it was gone as the blonde man went inside the elevator.

Breathing heavily, Ging had to lean against the wall so that he could regain his senses. He never felt something like that in his entire life. It actually scared him. It was like a black aura coming at him.

_'Aura, huh?'_  Ging's instincts was saying that this was something important. It might even pertain to the 'secret' that Netero said earlier.  _'Well, no time like the present.'_  He pushed back from the wall and walked towards the exit. He would find out what the 'secret' was. He would also go to the Kongo Gold Vein and restore it.

_'But first, resources and information.'_  He smirked and clutched the black folder containing his Hunter license.  _'Time to have some fun then!'_

And it was the start of his life as a Hunter.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be calm, my too-creative brain and energetic fingers! This is just too much fun! Oh why does Ging Freecss have to be such an enigma?!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Hard Times, Good Times, Shitty Times
> 
> See you next time!


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time can do a lot of things. Thank you Amy and Mackan again for proofreading!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 4**

_3 YEARS LATER_

Fifteen-year old Ging Freecss took a deep breath and smiled widely as he watched the final preparations being done to the complete restoration of the Kongo Gold Vein. He was proud of what he had done in the past years, as he should be. It was not an easy journey for him after all.

After his orientation with the old man and bumping into Pariston Hill ( _'How did he know that I was the passer so fast?'_ ), he had gone straight to a computer café that allowed access to the Hunter website and began researching. He had immersed himself into blogs and articles related to ruins around the world. However, he had felt that what was on the websites were not enough. So, he had also gone to libraries and researched some more.

Through those months of just researching, Ging had found out that most of his relatives died. He actually did not know what to feel with that. In fact, even up to the present time, he still did not know how he should feel. Of course, he felt the sadness and loss, but it was like he moved on quickly. He was not sure if it was a good thing or not.

He knew, though, that not visiting Whale Island was a bad thing.

He did not mean it. He actually thought about it throughout the three years that passed. But then, he was too busy and easily distracted by his work as a Hunter. The odd jobs, the training, the restoration...it was hectic for him and he dismissed any thought that was not related to the three.

Ging could not help the wry smile that broke in his face. In the three years that passed, the most difficult (and most frustrating) for him were the odd jobs. When he had finished his research, he had noticed that quite an amount of money was gone from his account. He had figured that it was because he paid for the information he wanted...and it was a lot of information. And so, he had begun looking for jobs so that he could gain back the money. At the same time, he had looked for people that could help him with the restoration.

It was during that time that Ging saw how much the world sucked, especially for the poor. He was almost always refused when he had asked to be hired. He would have done any job, as long as he was capable of doing it. There were those who took him in, of course, but only part-time. It was enough for him to get by his daily life. But then, there was one event that triggered the next turn of events.

Ging scowled as he remembered what happened. His next choice of workplace was an antique store that needed salesmen. When he was finally called to be interviewed by the owner, he had walked in the room but had stopped mid-step when he saw the owner had actually eyed him up and down. He had immediately stormed out of the room. When he had almost reached the inn he was staying at the time, he was pulled back and punched in the gut.

Ging winced and rubbed his stomach. He remembered the pain. It was unlike any other punches he got before. It was more intense, like there was some sort of force added to it that he could not see. What happened afterwards had stunned him.

He had felt something come out of his body and covered him whole, much like smoke. When he had looked at who punched him, what had registered on his mind was,

_**'What is this white smoke covering us?'** _

He had no answers. Then, as if on slow motion, he had watched the man that punched him pull back an arm and move forward towards him. He could see it clearly. He could see how the white smoke gathered to the fist and unconsciously, he had done the same thing. Since he was faster in terms of reflexes, he had landed the first punch on the guy that attacked him, knocking him out unconscious.

That was his first taste of  _Nen_.

Ging smirked.  _'I was right with "aura" being an important word.'_  He had, of course, looked it up. And there, he had begun learning about  _Nen_. He had taught himself, not wanting to interact with a  _Nen_  master and not finding one near him because he was always on the move. That became his everyday life - wake up, train in  _Nen_ , talk to informants, research about restoration, eat and bath somewhere in between those, sleep. He had lived like that for two years.

"Hey, Ging! See if the structure is stable enough!"

"Yeah! Don't just stand there, smiling like a loony kid!"

"Well, he's really a kid."

"Oh shut up!" Ging shouted, annoyed when the ones who teased him just laughed. "Fine! I'm coming there!"

And then, there was his little group that he formed last year. It was a special non-profit organization with him as the Head of it. It composed of ten different kinds of people with one common thing - they only want to know the truth, nothing more, nothing less. There was only money given to the cause, no money returned. They did not want fame or fortune, only discovering something new and would keep it a secret.

Ging had difficulty in finding those people. He had to talk to anyone who would care to listen to a fourteen-year old kid babbling about ruins and hidden secrets. More often than not, he was always brushed off and ignored, especially when he said that no money will be given. All of those whom he talked to were older than him so he kind of understood why.

But when he found one, who was genuinely interested with what he wanted to do and willing to keep secrets and even donate some money, he did not lose hope. He searched almost everywhere and from there, he gained ten allies that joined together to begin in the restoration of the Kongo Gold Vein. They met up to exchange information and resources, to talk about what they could find in the ruins, and even to just relax and hang out (at first, Ging was uncomfortable with other people and kept to himself, but through time, he relaxed and began interacting with them).

When the papers were done (the Kongo Gold Vein was actually a restricted place and in order to somehow preserve it, Ging and his group had to work hard to gain the trust of the ones handling the ruins) and enough resources were gathered, they had begun the restoration.

And now, it was almost complete. Ging grinned, feeling the excitement pump through his veins.  _'This is what I've been waiting for, as a Hunter!'_

"It's done! The ruins are completely restored now!"

"And I've checked the surroundings! It's all good!"

Ging immediately went up to the trees, much to the shock of his allies who were just common folk and not as...physical as he was, and stared at their work.

It was beautiful, magnificent, and many other adjectives synonymous to that. From the destroyed lands and wrecked form, they managed to restore it to its former glory. Of course, it was not the same as before; however, it showed what the Kongo Gold Vein was all about. And to Ging, it was satisfying.

"How does it look, Ging?"

"It's awesome!" Ging grinned. "Better than we expected!"

"Everyone! Look at this!"

Ging glanced at the direction of the shout and saw one of his allies waving, signaling them to come over. He dropped down to the ground and together with the others, they went there. And once there, they understood what it was all about.

"Is that the Kongo's burial place?"

"Who would've thought that it would be underground?"

"This is amazing! A hidden trap door!"

"What could be inside?"

Ging eyed the faces of his allies and smiled. All of them wore genuine looks of wonder and curiosity. _'I'm happy I picked them. I don't have regrets.'_  He then said, "Let's find out together!" and pushed the door open.

And their hypothesis was correct. It was a burial place, and at the same time, a place of hidden wealth and ancient texts. Ging turned to his comrades and, to his shock, they were cheering and laughing and there were even some who were crying.

"We did it! We actually did it!"

"This is definitely worth all the trouble and hard work!"

"Just look at those tomes! And the treasures! We can find out all sorts of things here!"

"And we can't thank you enough, Ging, for making this happen!"

Ging had to take a rewind at that. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Ging, you were the one who grouped all of us together to do this."

"You worked harder than the rest of us just so that we could reach this point."

"And so, thank you!"

"Thank you very much!"

There were shaking of hands, patting of backs, and hugging. Ging was uneasy with the sudden touches but seeing the joyful and awed faces of his allies, he started to smile and returned the shakes, pats, and hugs. The emotions he was feeling...they were more intense than any other emotion he felt before.

_'Is this...true happiness?'_  Ging did not know but if it was, then he was content. He learned then and there that it was not just what he discovered that made him happy and excited.  _'It's seeing these faces of triumph and delight. The shit that we did just so we could come here, all that work to restore the ruins, and the bonds that formed in all of us - all of those and more. It's about the journey and all its detours and obstacles - that's what makes this even more satisfying.'_

Ging could not stop smiling at his revelation. He now knew the importance of relationships and hard work. And he could not wait to do it all again with the same ten people that also helped him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Who said about disbanding?"

"Sheesh, Ging. Talk about pessimistic."

"Or maybe it's his angsty teenage phase?"

"Ah, understandable. It's the hormones."

"They might be raging."

"Or as shy as he is."

"Man, to be a teenager again."

"So young..."

"He's probably gonna wander off somewhere."

"And be all teenager-like."

"Alright, I get it! I'm a teenager! Stop rubbing it in!" Ging yelled out, a blush staining his cheeks.

"We can't help it!"

"We sometimes forget you're only fifteen."

"So when we do remember..."

"...we have to rub it in!"

Ging groaned. This was one of the times where he missed being alone. "Anyway, I was just confirming that this non-profit organization will continue on even without me."

"Where are you going?"

"You're not coming with us?"

"Well..." Ging scratched the back of his head sheepishly, not really knowing what to say. "This organization is not our whole life, right? We still have other responsibilities and all that. I'll be going my own way and you all will do so, too. We could keep in touch." He then took out his phone and gestured with it. "If anyone has some interesting projects, then just send a mail."

His allies smiled at him and agreed to that. And with that, Ging walked away with his head high and a smile so wide it covered half his face.  _'Until next time then!'_

However, the following days after the restoration were a disaster for Ging Freecss.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, so dark and cute and happy.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Mobs, Scroll, Yells
> 
> See you next time!


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the humor here? I hope it is. Thank you, Amy & Mackan!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 5**

Ging was having a nice dream. He was celebrating with his special group of allies for completing another restoration of ruins. He felt the same happiness he felt back in the Kongo Gold Vein. It filled his whole being and left him imagining that he was lying on a soft cloud, surrounded by the joyful cheers and cries of his group.

His eyebrow twitched.  _'So why are the voices getting louder then?'_

The voices got louder and louder until a loud knock broke him out of his trance. His eyes opened wide and stared at the door in bewilderment.

_'So it was all a dream.'_  Ging glanced at the calendar at the closet door.  _'And only a few days passed since we finished the restoration of the Kongo Gold Vein.'_  Then, there was another knock, which sounded more insistent than before.

"Alright, I'm coming, geez." Ging grumbled out and stood up from the bed.

He was currently in the inn he had been staying at for the last weeks. It was located in a small village close to the ruins. After the complete restoration, he decided to stay longer in order to get some rest (there were days where he and his group worked overnight either because they did not notice the time pass or because it was necessary for the work). He figured that the villagers would not bother him even if he just stayed inside his room like a hermit crab.

Apparently, he spoke too soon.

"Hey, kid! Are you okay in there?!"

"You've been there for so long!"

"Hello?! Is anybody there?!"

Ging could only blink in shock as he opened the door. The people who were outside his door screamed at his sudden appearance. He just said, "What the hell?"

"We were so worried about you." The elderly woman, whom Ging recognized as the innkeeper, told him. The other people beside her also added their own statements.

"We thought you were cursed by the ruins or something."

"You are that kid who was fixing it, right? The Hunter?"

"Uh, yes?" Ging said hesitantly, slowly backing away when the villagers smiled brightly.

"That's amazing!"

"Who would've thought that you could do it?"

"It looks so beautiful, we saw it!"

"Though we are wondering why we couldn't get close to it."

_'Phew, it worked.'_  Ging inwardly sighed in relief. Another factor that contributed to his fatigue, which led to him extending his stay, was the  _Nen_  barriers. During the restoration, he focused his aura to form conditional barriers around the whole Kongo Gold Vein in order for it to stay as it is and for others to not tamper it. He was not sure if it really worked when he finally made those but his questions were just answered.

"But really, you're so amazing and so kind to do that!"

"It's really beautiful!"

"You should be proud!"

"All of the villagers are so proud of you!"

Ging gulped and grimaced as the comments kept coming at him. He was getting uncomfortable with all of the cheers and praises. "Um, sure, thanks."

"Let's go celebrate!"

"You've been cooped up in your room for so long!"

"You need some air and sunlight."

"What am I, a plant?" Ging muttered and kept backing away until he reached for his small satchel and his back hit the window. Looking out of it, his jaw dropped at the sight of even more villagers shouting and cheering.

"Thank you, kid!"

"You're great!"

"What you did was awesome!"

"Join us for some food!"

Ging was getting a headache from all the yelling everywhere. He did not want this - any of the praises and compliments. He did not need them. He could do without them. It was suffocating him so he did the next best thing.

He ran. So quickly that all the villagers could only blink at the empty space which was occupied just a second ago.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging breathed in and out, trying to calm his panting from the run. He was not sure where he was but he was definitely miles away from the village. He only stopped when he noticed he was in a dense forest with no sight of any other living beings except for the foliage and the occasional wild animal.

_'Whoa, it's like I freaked out there.'_ He thought with a small smirk which quickly dropped into a frown.

It was not supposed to be a new experience for him - getting all those cheers. He had times like those back in Whale Island. Hell, just before he left the island, he had garnered a lot of awed expressions from catching the Master of the Swamp.

So, what was so different?

The people? Maybe, because Ging did not know any of those villagers who suddenly came knocking to his room, yelling out that he did great with the Kongo Gold Vein.

The compliments? They were pretty much what his allies said to him when they completed the restoration. He did not mind them; he even appreciated them. There were only variations in the words used by the villagers but essentially, they had the same meaning.

The experience itself?  _'Bingo.'_  Ging huffed out a breath. He was shy, stubborn, and sometimes cocky. Those words were what he thought of as the traits of his personality. They made him who and what he is. Not in a definite manner, of course, but then, who was questioning it?

_'Anyway, it shouldn't be that much of a big deal, but I made it like that.'_  Ging remembered that he did not want or need those praise and cheers.  _'But...what about the others?'_  His special non-profit organization, a group that he formed for the sake of gaining truths and discoveries. He was not alone in the restoration. He did not do it all by himself. Was that it? He was feeling guilty for getting the attention while his allies were not even known to be even a part of the work?

It was part of the answer, Ging was sure of that. However, guilty was not the right word. It was more of uneasiness to him that he was getting the sort-of special treatment of acknowledgement without a single mention of the others who helped him.  _'It sucks how unfair the world is.'_

Just because he was the one who initiated it all, who started to work on it before he even formed the group and who tried and tried until he succeeded, did not mean that he should get all the credit. Technically, he would give credit to the authors of the works he researched, to the government and the other people that helped him get to where he was, and even to the Chairman who was the very first one who told him about the ruins.

It was not all about him. He did not need the glory and the fame of being the one to discover and do shit about it. He was not like the other Hunters that were fame-whores and glory-hogs about every little thing connected to them with their titles as 'Hunter'. He could do without it. He was okay at the behind-the-scenes, just being acknowledged that 'Oh, that guy did this to that. Nice.'

_'The definition of perfect for me.'_  Ging smiled wryly.  _'Such an impossibility.'_

He realized that the world he was in was full of humans that have too much of the negatives (like selfishness, arrogance, pride) than the positives (like modestly, humility, kindness). It was there that he also realized that human nature is like that; hell, even he is like that - he could not deny that.

The next question was...

_'What now, then?'_  Ging looked up at the small patch of sky in between the leaves of the trees.  _'Where do I go from here?'_  Then, he snorted.

"Why the hell am I thinking about all this depressing stuff?" He muttered as a smile formed on his lips. "I'll just go where I want to go. I'll go do whatever I want to. Fuck whatever people think of me. And I had to cuss, don't I?" He sounded like an idiot, talking to himself like that, but really, who cared again?

_'But first, a change of attire.'_  If there was one thing Ging learned in his travels, it was clothing and the meanings behind it. Clothes practically say what you really are as much as facial expressions. If he wanted to give off a vibe of 'I don't want to talk to anyone unless I do talk to them', he would go with baggy clothes. His current shirt and pants were just not going to cut it.  _'So, that's what I'm going to do in the next town. Clothes shopping.'_  With a plan made, he started walking.

But suddenly, a scroll dropped in front of him. It made him jump back, wary of the innocent-looking rolled-up paper. He noticed though that there was a thin film of  _Nen_  covering it...and it was familiar to him.

_'It's the old man's!'_  Ging thought of Netero and wondered why a scroll from the Chairman would appear. He went closer to the scroll, picked it up, and subconsciously let his  _Nen_  flow out.

The scroll opened by itself, much to Ging's surprise and amazement. He was always astonished with how versatile  _Nen_  is. Once he read the scroll, he gawked.

_'How the hell did he know so fast?! It was only a few days ago!'_

The scroll read:

Ging Freecss, Archaeological Hunter,

You are now eligible to apply for a Single-Star rank for completely restoring the Kongo Gold Vein ruins and, at the same time, finding more information about its past, culture, and traditions. Hunters Association is proud to call you one of its own.

I, Chairman Isaac Netero, cordially invite you to the awarding ceremony, to be held in the Hunters Association building in Swaldani City, on the upcoming Friday.

You need not to reply if you are going or not going. It is up to you if you will take the rank.

Thank you and have a good day.

Sincerely, Isaac Netero, Chairman of the Hunters Association

(P.S. You better show up, brat! I want to have some fun! Damn formalities, I swear...)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, so much monologue. I love it!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Elevator, Double, Short
> 
> See you next time!


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Please note that some of the ages here are just guesses. Thank you again, Amy & Mackan!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 6**

Ging stepped out of the taxi right in front of the Hunters Association building.  _'Well, here I am again.'_  Adjusting his scarf to cover half his face, he entered the building.

It was the day of the awarding ceremony for newly-ranked Hunters. Ging was still reeling about it. He did not expect to get a star just after one restoration. Though he had to admit, just remembering the work he and his group had to do just so they could do the restoration made him admit that he, at least, deserved it.

"Welcome to the Hunters Association. How can we help you?"

"Uh..." Ging scratched the back of his head as he looked at the waiting receptionist, making sure that the turban he was wearing did not fall off during the process. "I'm supposed to attend the awarding ceremony today."

"I see. Please hand over your Hunter license for verification and um..." The receptionist pointed at his face. "...remove the scarf."

Ging scowled but did as he was told. He did go clothes shopping at the town he was in last time before he hopped in an airship to get to the city. He was now wearing baggy clothes (loose long-sleeves and pants), sturdy boots, and a turban on his head to hide his spiky hair. He probably looked like a bum (he could see it on the receptionist's face) and not much of a soon-to-be Single-Star Archaeological Hunter.

"Okay, you're good to go. The venue is at the topmost floor. Thank you, congratulations, and good luck!"

_'Really? Good luck?'_  He was now dreading what could happen in the program.

Ging adjusted his scarf again and went straight to the elevator. Luckily enough, it was open and waiting for someone to get in it. He stepped into it and was about to press the button for the top floor, but he saw that it was already pressed. So, he shrugged and pressed the button that would close the doors.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again, Ging-san!"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the very familiar and 'bright' voice. "Pariston, what a surprise." He did not care that he did not put an honorifc.

"Congratulations on becoming a Single-Star Hunter!" Pariston was not even fazed. "I heard that your work in the Kongo Gold Vein was spectacular!"

"Thanks." Ging said with gritted teeth. He was definitely not lucky to get into this elevator. Why did he have to be stuck in an elevator with a stupidly shining-bright-like-a-diamond Pariston Hill?

"It must be hard work for you, being so young and unknown."

To Ging, it sounded so fake that plastic surgery might not be needed anymore. Or it was already done with all the damn smiling Pariston was doing. "Yeah, it was." But he played along. He could be courteous sometimes. Nothing has happened yet after all.

"It's amazing that you formed that non-profit organization. Lovely group of people, they are."

Ging's eyes widened as he heard the tiniest hint of a threat in Pariston's tone. He turned to glare at the blonde man who was still smiling. "You shut up about them. They're not your business."

Pariston had the gall to pout. "Ah, but you formed that little group so, of course, I was curious."

"Don't even dare." Ging growled out, surprising himself. He was so hostile and just plain angry that Pariston would insinuate like that. Sure, it was probably just him thinking more about it but he did not care. Pariston, or anybody else for that matter, should not care about what he does.

"Okay." The blonde man held up two hands in a placating manner and was still smiling. "No need to be so touchy."

"I don't want to play mind games with you, Pariston." Ging stated bluntly. He was getting tired of being here and he was only halfway.  _'Just how long am I going to endure this?'_

"Who said about playing?"

Ging felt the subtle shift in the atmosphere. Even though Pariston was smiling, he saw that the supposedly sparkling eyes were dulled and stared right at him.  _'Talk about creepy.'_  He grimaced.

He did not know why Pariston was so intent on him. Even on that first meeting between them, there was this certain feeling of being in a hunting situation. He was the prey and the blonde man was the predator. It was disturbing and unnerving.

But Ging took it as a challenge.  _'Two could play your game, Pariston. And I'm not about to lose.'_

They just stared at each other, none moving except for the quite slow elevator. Ging felt that if one of them moved, the other would attack and a battle would emerge. He did not want the hassle so he stayed put, just staring.

Then, when only a third of the travel was left, the elevator stopped.

Ging glanced at the doors that opened, revealing a blonde girl about his age (or even younger) and a glasses-wearing man in his twenties. They both stepped in the elevator which stopped the staring contest, to Ging's relief.

The doors slid close and the elevator started up again. It was quiet. An awkward silence, to Ging at least, descended on them. And it became even more awkward when the girl turned to look at him.

"Wow, so young and already a ranked Hunter?"

"I could say the same to you." Ging muttered.

"Thank you for the indirect compliment!" The girl giggled out loud. Beside her, the man with the glasses sighed silently. Ging just felt confused.

"Ah, Bisky-san, how nice to see you!" Pariston greeted cheerfully. It made Ging want to strangle him.

"Oh Pariston." The girl, apparently her name is Bisky, frowned. "Getting your first star today, right?"

"Yes, just like Ging-san!" And again, the blonde man was not fazed one bit.

"Ging, huh?" Bisky held out a gloved hand towards Ging, to his surprise. "My name is Biscuit Krueger, Single-Star Treasure Hunter and soon-to-be Double-Star! I'm actually forty years old already." Then, she winked.

"What?!" Ging gawked but still, he shook the offered hand. "How?!"

" _Nen_ , of course." Bisky said haughtily then jutted a thumb to where the man with the glasses is standing. "And this is my student, Wing. He's getting a star today, too." She hummed as she looked at him. "You know, you look really young, like teenager young. I think fifteen?"

Ging nodded and realized then and there that he was surrounded by real Hunters (and yes, even Pariston, loathe he admits it). They were not just amateurs that he had seen before. They were the real deal. They were pretty much like him, but in a higher caliber.

He was only fifteen years old, had only been a Hunter for three years. He still had a lot to do before he could reach that. And he could not wait.  _'This is just a beginning. There's more to come and it will be exciting and fun!'_

Wing was not much of a talker since he just smiled and nodded his head. Bisky was looking smug. Pariston was still smiling. Ging just stared at the three of them.

It was silent again...until there was a simultaneous statement,

"You're so short."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ging blurted out. It was so completely random that it put him off-guard.

"Why are you fifteen looking like a twelve-year old?!" Bisky grumbled. "That's not fair!"

"That's not what I meant though." Wing murmured beside her. Ging could hear him though. "Is he malnourished?"

"Are you, perhaps, like that fictional character named Barry Trotter?" Pariston questioned.

"Again, what the hell does that mean?!" Ging threw his hands up in frustration. He just wanted to get out of the elevator. Just how long -

The elevator gently stopped and the doors slid open.

"Fucking finally!" Ging quickly walked out of the elevator, not bothering to wait for the other three. He did not want to be there any longer or he might just snap. But before he could go to the room where the awarding ceremony will take place, appearing in front of him was a laughing Chairman Isaac Netero with a tired-looking Beans beside him.

_'Ugh. And here's another one.'_

It was going to be a long day just for a ceremony.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but that's all for this chapter.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Program, Dog, Crazies
> 
> See you next time!


	8. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is crazy. It is a crazie. Arigathanks for proofreading, Amy and Mackan!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 7**

Ging could not wait to get out of the whole Hunters Association building. He felt like he was surrounded by too many crazy people.

"Hello, Ging!" Netero waved happily with a laugh.

"Good day, Ging-san." Beans smiled then sighed. "I hope you didn't have much trouble on your way here."

Ging could only smile wryly. "Yeah, not much." He tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"I see that you met other Hunters." Netero noted and looked behind Ging. The latter turned to see Bisky, Wing, and Pariston walking towards them. "How are you all doing?"

"Pretty good,  _Kaichou_." Bisky grinned. "I see you're looking as spry as ever."

"Not bad yourself, Bisky-chan!"

There was a short awkward silence before Bisky said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that last word." Ging nodded vigorously, wanting to forget that he heard it either.

"Ah, Chairman!" Pariston exclaimed. Ging swore that he was about to be blinded by the brightness. "Every time I see you, it's like you're getting younger and younger!"

"And you're like a doll, Pariston." Netero chuckled.

Ging noted how Netero and Pariston looked at each other, smiling without a care in the world.  _'They're so eerily similar it's creepy.'_  Using a cheerful mask and hiding scathing remarks with pretty words, it was a wild political battle. It was the first time he encountered something like it. And he knew then that he definitely did not want to be a part of that.

He glanced at Beans, who just shrugged but seemed to remember something since the green creature rummaged through a bag. "I almost forgot! Awardees, here is the program proper."

 _'Hopefully, it will be the first part of the program.'_  Ging accepted the single sheet of paper, looked at it, and scowled. Apparently, the Single-Star Hunter Awardees were going to be awarded last.

"There is no seating arrangement so feel free to sit anywhere you like." Beans then pointed at the double doors. "The program will start in a few minutes. Please step in the auditorium."

Ging glared at Netero whose grin just widened.  _'The old man did this on purpose definitely.'_  He huffed and stomped his way in the auditorium, not really caring that he looked like a petulant teenager (which he, technically, was).

He sat at a random seat and crossed his arms, wanting it to be all over. He blinked when he felt two people sit at either side of him. At his right was damn Pariston, waving at him with a bright smile, and at his left were Bisky and Wing.

"You don't mind us sitting here, right?" Bisky asked sweetly.

"Oh no, not really. Go ahead." Ging rolled his eyes up in silent exasperation.

He kept silent and ignored the Hunters beside him. His brown eyes just stared straight at the front. Since nothing was happening (again, ignoring Pariston's attempts to chit-chat and Bisky's not-so-subtle glances), he got bored. His mind settled and his breathing deepened until it was steady. Before he knew it, he was in a form of  _Zetsu_  and meditating.

He did not think of anything. He did not see or hear anything. All he could process was keeping calm and steady, letting his  _Nen_  flow inside him. He did not know how long he was in that meditative state before it was broken by a touch of someone's  _Nen_.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you okay?"

Ging blinked and turned his head towards the left where a small, gloved hand was holding his arm. "What?"

"You're back." Bisky let out a relieved breath and let go of him. She was whispering. It seemed that the program had started while he was in his meditative state. "What was that back there? I thought you were gone. You just...disappeared."

"I was meditating." Ging frowned, confused by Bisky's reaction. He was not doing anything that was not what he had researched when he first heard of  _Nen_.

"That was not just meditating. It was like  _Zetsu_  but more powerful." Bisky's eyes hardened. To Ging, they looked like pink gems. "Who taught you that?"

He decided to answer truthfully because he had no reason to hide it. "No one. I only taught myself."

Bisky's jaw dropped but she immediately regained her composure and looked at the front. She still spoke although it was more hushed. "That's amazing. You have such strong aura. And your control is impeccable for your age."

"Uh thanks, I guess." Ging slouched in his seat to hide the embarrassed flush on his cheeks. He still did not like getting compliments. When he saw Pariston's arm move almost close to his right side, he scooted away with a glare. It was there that he heard mutters from Bisky.

"Such a rough gem. I definitely want to polish that up. The endless possibilities...such a rare opportunity..."

Ging slightly moved away and kept himself at the center of his seat.  _'What the hell is wrong with people here, seriously?'_

"Ging, do you want me to train you?" Bisky suddenly asked. "I'm a  _Shingen-Ryu_  Master so I'm qualified enough."

He was surprised with the question. He did not expect for someone to offer him that. However, he was ready to answer that. "Sorry but I don't need it." _'More like, I don't want anyone with me during my travel.'_

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Pariston inserted himself to the conversation, much to Ging's chagrin. "But I couldn't help but overhear."

 _'Yeah right.'_  Ging thought, his eyebrow twitching. He knew that Bisky (and even Wing) was also thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you accept the offer, Ging-san? It's not always that Bisky-san offers teaching." Pariston kept on smiling.

"I don't care." Ging grumbled out. "I don't want to so that's my final answer." He really  _really_  wanted to get out of there. Why was time so slow in the Hunters Association building? Was it a crazy  _Nen_  power again?

"Fine!" Bisky then huffed and turned away from him. Beside her, Wing silently said an apology with a small grin.

Ging sighed and wished that the program would be over...while simultaneously leaning away from Pariston's annoying brightness.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Clutching a new black folder with the Hunters Association logo on it and a new Hunter license for becoming a Single-Star Archaelogical Hunter because of the restoration of the Kongo Gold Vein, Ging dashed out of the auditorium, straight to the elevator which he closed the doors quickly.

 _'Finally. I'm alone at last.'_  The program was dreadfully wrong and so awkward for him with Pariston's fake smiles, Bisky's pouting, and even Wing's silent apologies that were sounding repetitive. He did not even want to remember Netero's chuckling and Beans' sighs.

 _'And here I am.'_  Ging looked at his new Hunter license. It was new in looks and benefits. It looked fancier than the regular Hunter license and seemed to be harder and thicker in material.

He did not care about that - the same with the added benefits. It did not make much of a difference to him anyway. It was just that - a bonus. He was just glad that he got away from the crazy people and was alone again.

Much to his annoyance, the elevator ride was quicker than the one earlier. He arrived at the lobby and was about to run towards the exit when suddenly, he bumped into someone...again.

 _'Just how unlucky could I get?!'_  Ging rubbed his head and hoped that it did not leave a bruise. He glanced at the person he bumped into and paused.  _'Wait, is that even a person?'_

The...female (Ging was quite sure of that) was green-haired, green-eyed, and wore a long flowy skirt and a blouse. It was okay, pretty normal. What was not 'okay' and 'normal' was the dog-like features - a small snout-like nose and triangular ears on the head.

Normally, Ging would have apologized at once. But then, he was distracted by the dog-like features that his mind was going overdrive with questions.

 _'How was that possible? Is she a hybrid? Or did she change it herself? I need to know more.'_  Standing up, he ran out of the building, completely forgetting the one he bumped into. He did not see the glare and did not hear the growl from the green-haired woman.

Once out, Ging stepped back all of a sudden. A familiar scroll was in front of him. He took it with a frown. Opening it, he read and smirked wryly.

Want to know how can two-headed wolves breed? See the back for more details.

Netero

_'How the hell did he know?'_  Ging looked up at the top of the Hunters Association building and swore that he saw the old man laughing at him.  _'It's not the same but really, it's the thought that counts.'_

He did not mind that it was not a restoration of ruins. He would have to research first to do that again. But, for the meantime, other odd jobs would suffice for him.

_'Alright, time to work!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loner and a workaholic at age fifteen (and since twelve). Ging sure has it bad. This chapter is not as funny as it should be. Where's my humor?!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Assassins, Intent, Ruins
> 
> See you next time!


	9. CHAPTER 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed again. And this is where it really begins. Conversations make bonds. Thanks gozaimasu for proofreading, Amy and Mackan.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 8**

_3 YEARS LATER_

Ging Freecss - eighteen years old, Single-Star Archaeological Hunter - whistled in awe. The vast forest in front of him seemed to be endless as he eyed it from a cliff. And rumors say that in it was the Lurka Ruins.

The Lurka Clan was a prosperous tribe that lived with nature. It was the typical tribe that kept to themselves and had little to no interaction with people other than themselves. However, there was an internal conflict that left everything and everyone of the Lurka Clan to be in...ruins. No survivors, no culture, nothing left but ruins.

Ging definitely became curious.

While the forest (and the ruins itself) was not restricted to the public, its exact location was unknown. Ging had read stories about how people tried to discover what was in it and to, at least, bring back some information. And for some reason, it never happened. It was either the person who tried disappeared or the person came back but without any knowledge or memory of what he or she saw. As said in the stories, it was like a 'mysterious force' stopped them.

_'More like_ Nen _?'_  Ging thought wryly. He deduced that it was most likely a  _Nen_  ability like his  _Nen_  barriers that were doing that work.

For the past three years since he became a Single-Star Hunter, he dedicated himself to his work. He restored some ruins (again, with the help of his special non-profit organization), found new species of plants and animals (he actually suspected that there were some that did not just appear from out of nowhere but came from somewhere), and participated in researches. In between those were physical and  _Nen_  training that he did to keep himself in shape and ready. Through that, he learned more about his capabilities and how much he could still learn about  _Nen_.

All in all, Ging enjoyed his life as a Hunter. However, there was a downside. He was becoming famous for his works - either with the restorations or his researches. It made him cringe whenever he saw news about himself in the television or in the internet. He did not enjoy the fame and the tons of money he was receiving. He could do without them.

And so, he hid from the world. He was always on the run, never staying on one place unless really necessary (mostly, it was for restorations). But it was as if the world was more curious about him now than ever. Every little thing he did, the world wanted to know. He was only thankful that it forced him to learn how to hide more.

_'Now, let's go find those ruins.'_  Ging smirked and dropped down the cliff, running towards the forest in determination.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging stared at the jagged line on a tree trunk and sighed.  _'This is harder than I thought.'_

He had been in the forest for a few hours already and he was not moving any deeper in it. How so? He had placed a jagged line on the first tree he encountered to sign that he had been there. And he saw the line five times in the hours that passed.

_'They really don't want to be found, huh?'_  Ging thought of what he could do to get through the  _Nen_  ability when suddenly, he felt...death.

Eyes widening, he looked at the dark space in between the trees. The killer intent was subtle, but it was there right in front of him. It was dark and menacing, not like Pariston's that felt like it would torture, but felt like it would instantly kill.

Ging waited for the killer intent to drop. He was not stupid and reckless enough to just barge in. It might set off the trigger of the ones leaking the intent, killing him in a second.

Then, it disappeared. At the same time, two individuals emerged from the dark - a tall, silver-white-haired man and a black-haired little boy that seemed to be…ten-years old.

" _Oyaji_ , it seems that we missed one." The little boy pointed at Ging.

_'What the hell?'_  Ging deadpanned, not knowing how to respond to that.

The tall man hummed thoughtfully. "Well, he doesn't look like an intruder but since our client said to kill anyone we see, we'll have to do it."

"Whoa, wait!" Ging held up his hands quickly.  _'They're probably assassins, good ones from what I could sense.'_ "I'm here to restore the Lurka Ruins."

"That's what they all say."

"'They'?"

The little boy tilted his head to one side, his face showing no emotions. "The intruders we killed."

"Okay, that's just creepy." Ging could not help but comment. Inwardly, he was thinking of what to say so that he would not be killed. He decided to just say what he was. "I'm just a Single-Star Archaeological Hunter who wants to discover and restore the Lurka Ruins. That's all."

"And we're professional assassins hired to kill anyone we see in this forest." The tall man shrugged.

Ging let out a tired breath. He did not expect something like this to be happening. "Look, if you're gonna be killing me, then we're gonna fight. But I don't want to fight."

"Who said about fighting?" The little boy asked and began taking out what looked like needles and pins. ( _'What kind of assassins are they?!'_  Ging thought.) " _Oyaji_ , let's just kill him."

"Wait, Illumi." The tall man placed a hand on the little boy and looked at Ging. "You're pretty calm for someone seeing two assassins."

Ging was calm and gradually becoming more exasperated as time passed. "That's because I really don't want to fight. It's too much of a hassle. Also, there's two of you. I doubt I'll survive if we fight." Despite his training, he knew he was no match for professional assassins that knew what they were doing.

"I see." The tall man then removed the hand from the boy's head and offered it to Ging. "Silva Zoldyck. And this is my eldest son, Illumi Zoldyck."

"Zoldyck?" Ging was surprised to see and meet not just one, but two members of the famous Zoldyck Family of Assassins. It was no wonder why his senses were high-strung. His instincts were screaming at him that they were not just normal professional assassins, but really legitimate professional assassins. He took the offered hand and they shook hands. "Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Ging Freecss."

"Ging Freecss, huh?" Silva glanced at their hands before they both let go. "You have a strong aura. Very subtle but the power is there."

"Thanks. Yours is pretty strong too." That was an understatement. If Ging had not sensed Silva keeping in his aura, he would have gotten the whole brunt of electricity-like aura.  _'He must be a Transmutator.'_

"We're not following the client's wants,  _Oyaji_." Illumi, the little boy, muttered.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Illu." Silva patted his son's head. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Ging raised an eyebrow, immediately becoming curious. "'She'?"

"Yeah." Silva then smirked, blue, slitted cat eyes narrowing. "I was actually surprised when she came to us and hired us. She could actually afford us."

_'Maybe she's a Hunter.'_  Ging hypothesized. He knew that being a Hunter was the easiest way to gain money instantly, with the Hunter license having a high value when sold.

"So we're not going to kill him anymore." Illumi returned the pins and needles back to where he got it. "Let's go then."

"Oh yeah." Silva took out a phone and small curse came out, much to Ging's amusement. "Your mother's gonna shout again."

"When doesn't she shout?"

Ging let out a laugh at that. He did not expect a somehow  _normal_  thing in the Zoldyck family like a wife shouting. "Better get home then, huh?"

"True." Silva then took out a small slip of paper and gave it to Ging. "Here, our business card. If you are in need of an assassin, just look there."

Ging took it and eyed it. The business card was actually handwritten with a brush just like the old man's and written on it was 'A kill a day. Zoldyck Family of Assassins. Kukuroo Mountain.' "Wow, uh, thanks."

"You're a unique man. My old man would probably like you." Silva smirked. "Hopefully."

"I'm not gonna be visiting soon anyway but thanks for the offer." Ging stated.  _'Or anytime really.'_

"And use  _Gyo_." Silva jutted a thumb at the jagged line. "It would definitely help."

Ging facepalmed. Why did he not think of that since he knew that it was a  _Nen_  ability in the first place? "Of course. Thanks. You're pretty helpful for an assassin."

"We're not savage killers." Silva rolled his eyes. "Probably shocking to the public."

"Probably." Ging snorted. Oh how he knew what kind of people the public consisted of.

"Anyway, we're gonna go now. See you."

"Yeah." And Ging just watched the two Zoldycks walk away. He realized then that he just met two high-profile professional assassins ( _'Even that Illumi kid is a pro.'_  He thought grimly.) accidentally and he lived to tell the tale. "What a time to be alive." He muttered wryly.

He had a feeling that meeting the Zoldycks would be important in the future. He believed that everything happened for a reason and that coincidences were just there to label those events.

Activating  _Gyo_ , Ging learned the patterns of the  _Nen_  and started walking deeper in the forest. He never expected what he would encounter further.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short but it's there for a reason, as said earlier.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Life-changing, Winds, Stars
> 
> See you next time!


	10. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH IT'S HERE! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER, MY GOD.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 9**

It still took hours before Ging found the Lurka Ruins. The forest was wide and massive with foliage almost everywhere to the point that he had to jump on the tree trunks just to pass through. It was a challenge but he persevered.

Looking up, he noted that it was mid-afternoon. He had some time left before dark. His senses may be more perceptive than normal; however, he would still have difficulty in navigating in a dense forest without sunlight.

But then, his brown eyes noticed something. The ground by his feet was not as mossy and grass-laden as the ground he was walking on earlier. It meant that it was recently stepped on by many people.

_'Bingo.'_  Ging smirked a little and brisk-walked forward, following the path. He was excited. He could feel it rushing through his body. Finally, he was going to discover the ruins. He would be able to learn more about what happened, what was the Lurka Clan, and so many other questions that kept forming in his head...he would learn them all.

With one last step, he was in a clearing, surrounded by rubble and remains of what was the Lurka Clan all about. He had finally arrived in the Lurka Ruins.

_'Whoa, it's like a town.'_  Ging did not expect it to be quite large. It was definitely bigger than the recent ruins he had restored but not much larger than the Kongo Gold Vein ruins. If he had to estimate how long the restoration would take, he would say about a year.

He cautiously walked around, careful not to touch anything lest he further destroyed the already ruined...ruins.  _'I have got to stop doing that pun.'_  He rolled his eyes.

The most intact ones were the walls of what seemed to be small houses. They were probably just deteriorating from nature, seeing the vines and moss covering them. Then, there were some symbols on the walls, odd trinkets lying on the ground, and even some weapons with dried blood on them.

_'Conflict within the clan, huh?'_  Ging could see that happening from the weapons. The reason was still unknown to him but he could learn it during the restoration surely.

After a quick glance around the ruins, he stopped in the middle and let out a breath. He looked up with a smile. "Okay, time to inspect then."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging took note of everything he could see that would be helpful. Carefully touching things to gauge the fragility, copying down the symbols and writings, even inspecting the soil and the surrounding foliage - he did what he had to do so that the restoration would run smoothly.

He reached a small, circular clearing when all of a sudden, a huge gust of wind passed.  _'Huh, so it's windy here.'_  He looked around and made some deductions.  _'Probably a place where they gather around a fire or something. Or a training ground? Maybe a ritual ground?'_  The possibilities were quite endless.

He was about to go back to the village when suddenly, he felt an incoming attack. He quickly threw himself to the side and watched as it impacted with a bush, which was sliced and torn to pieces. He did not see what was the attack. He only knew that it was the kind of attack that could potentially kill him.

Ging tried to sense who and where was the one attacking him. He had no time to focus on that though. Another attack came at him so he swiftly dodged that as well.

_'Is it_ Nen? _Could it be_ In _?'_  He activated his  _Gyo_  and waited for the next attack. It came again and at his side. He glanced at it but still did not see anything.  _'Could be_ Nen _but it's not using_ In _.'_

Another one came from above. Ging dropped to the ground and waited for it to pass. The wind that the attack left almost blew away his turban.  _'Wait, wind... Wind attacks? A wind-like_ Nen _ability?'_  He had never heard of an ability that was like an elemental one.  _Nen_  was really versatile if that was the case.

Suddenly, continuous attacks came from all sorts of directions. Ging jumped, dodged, and side-stepped away as fast as he could just so that the attacks would not touch him. And he still had not sensed the user.

He decided to provoke the user. "Hey! What is this? Abata?"

To his shock, he got a reply...and it sounded like a female. "That's the wrong fandom!"

_'Wow, who would've thought?'_  Ging heard the voice but since the wind attacks were still coming, he could not focus his hearing on where the voice came from. He had to use his ears to sense the upcoming attacks and dodge them.

And he did dodge them all. There was no pattern, just continuous attacks from everywhere and anywhere within the clearing. Sometimes there was only one, sometimes there were continuous attacks. It was difficult, especially since he could only rely on the sound and the occasional rustle of the leaves to notice where they would come from.

When the sun was setting, Ging was panting in exhaustion. His muscles were definitely stretched to their limits just so he could dodge the quite obnoxious attacks. His senses were strained and he was getting tired. He did not expect that the attacker could last that long using the ability.

But then, the attacks stopped coming. He was waiting for it however there was none. The sun had completely set and the night sky was beginning to darken the surroundings. He decided to not care anymore and fell on the ground on his back.

_'I never had a fight like that...if it was even a fight.'_  Ging did not attack even once. He did not even know where the user was. He just jumped away from the wind attacks.  _'If she - surely, she's a woman? - wants to attack, she will. I'll get myself ready in a few.'_  He kept his guard up though. He was not stupid enough to just relax from a potentially deadly attack. The wrecked land and plants were sufficient proof for that.

Staring up at the sky, Ging's brown eyes took in the stars that were beginning to appear one-by-one. It was amazing to him. He had never stargazed just after the sunset before. It was always a few hours after the sunset where he knew that all of the stars would be present.

He then felt someone drop beside him. He turned his head to look and it was a female that looked to be his age. Long, black hair with a tinge of green sprawled on the earth and big, hazel brown eyes stared right at him.

Ging did not know how to react seeing her. And so, he did what he did best. He kept quiet, turned to look back up at the sky, and tried to ignore the body beside him. To his surprise, the woman did not say anything to him either. When he looked at his peripheral vision, she was also staring up at the sky, the stars reflecting on her hazel brown eyes.

_'How flowery.'_ Ging willed the flush on his cheeks to disappear. He was only describing what he was seeing. There was nothing else on it. He was only lying on the ground to rest his body. Some random person just suddenly dropped beside him without any invitation or permission from him, not that he cared really.

They were silent, did not look at each other, and just stared up at the stars. They did not know that it was going to be the first of many things done together.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes, but the next won't be. Abata = Avatar!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Gale, Beast, Jackpot
> 
> See you next time!


	11. CHAPTER 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing Ging fanart like legit, it makes me scream.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 10**

Ging did not know how long he and the woman were lying on the ground just staring at the night sky full of stars. What he knew was that his body was regaining strength and losing the fatigue from earlier.

"You're not a Zoldyck."

Ging blinked in surprise and turned to look at the woman who was still staring at the sky. The silence was now broken. "Yeah, I'm not. I met them earlier though."

"And they did not kill you? How surprising. Silva-san probably liked you."

Ging huffed out a breath. "He said I was unique."

"I can see that." The woman then looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"To discover and restore the Lurka Ruins." He answered bluntly, not having a reason to lie anyway.

Unexpectedly, the woman's lips quirked up. "Yeah, I've heard that line a lot."

Ging scratched his head and grumbled out, "Sheesh, is everyone I meet here that paranoid?"

"Not really paranoid." The woman glanced back up the sky. "I've always asked what other people are doing in a place like this."

"You sound like you've been doing it your whole life."

"Nah, more like four years of my seventeen. Oh wait, five years of my eighteen. I remember that I just had my birthday."

"So my assumption was right. You're the same age as me." Ging gawked when the woman suddenly sat up and turned her body towards him.

"Huh?! No way! You're lying! You don't look eighteen!"

For some reason, it annoyed Ging. "Hey! Just because I look a bum doesn't mean I'm old!"

"You're probably in your forties, just telling yourself that you're still young."

_'She completely ignored what I just said.'_  Ging thought in exasperation. "I don't have time to clean myself up. I'm always travelling and doing my work anyway."

"'Work'?"

"Yeah." Ging figured that the woman would not believe him without evidence, and so, took out his Hunter license. "I'm a pro-Hunter - Single-Star Archaeological Hunter to be specific."

The woman gasped and quickly took the license in her hands, to Ging's chagrin. "Wow, this is the real deal! You can't really fake ranked licenses."

"Exactly. Now, do you believe me when I say I'm here to restore the Lurka Ruins?"

The woman eyed his license then him, looking straight at his eyes. He then felt a slight breeze pass him. "I believe you."

_'So it is her power.'_  Ging noticed that the leaves did not even move that was why he figured that it was not a natural wind passing by. It really came from the woman.

"Ging Freecss, huh?" The woman started smiling and returned the license. "My name is Gale, eighteen years old, and I'm a Jackpot Hunter."

"I knew it. You're a Hunter." Ging sat up and placed his license back where he took it. "It's hard to afford the Zoldycks."

"That's definitely true." Gale sighed. "But when I became a Hunter two years ago, just having a Hunter license was not enough. That's why I became a Jackpot Hunter. I need to earn the money."

Ging understood that. He knew if he was not a Hunter, he could not have afforded all the research and the restorations he had done. Being a Hunter was definitely the quickest way to getting money and resources.

What he did not understand was the 'why'. And so, he asked, "Why did you hire the Zoldycks to kill off anyone in the forest? Does it have something to do with the Lurka Ruins?"

Gale then grinned widely, "I hired them to do that because I know how people abuse their power to satisfy their greedy desires. And yes, it has something to do with the Lurka Ruins." It was Ging's turn to gasp when Gale moved her hair away, revealing a tattooed shoulder. And the tattoo was the same symbol he had seen on the walls of the ruins. "I was a part of the Lurka Clan after all."

_'I did not see that coming.'_  It was the only thought Ging's shocked mind could process.

"You're so shocked." Gale laughed and fixed her hair back. She stood up, offered a hand, and said, "Come on, I'll tell you all about it while we go around the village."

Ging did not trust any person's word. He learned that the hard way back when he just became a Hunter. He should be questioning the validity. He should be asking more questions. He should be...

However, he saw the bright, hazel brown eyes, the grin, and the overall appearance of Gale. His instincts were saying,  _'That woman could not lie without me noticing.'_ And that was why his mind said,  _'Fuck it.'_

Ging took the offered hand.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Five years ago, my father snapped."

"What the hell?" Ging had listened to others beginning their stories with something meaningful or factual. Not something like that.

"Just hold on. I'm doing in medias res." Gale huffed out. "Anyway, so my father snapped. I expected that to happen. The Elders had been pushing everyone to their limits with all of the clan's traditions. You know how the world is ever-changing?" Ging nodded at that. "It was like that. Only a few select people were following the traditions. There were lots who wanted to discover what the outside world was. My father was the latter and he was as straightforward as a no-filter old man. When the Elders kept on going, he snapped and told them off. What do you think happened next?"

"The conflict battle?"

"Exactly." Gale frowned a bit. "It was chaos. Everywhere, my clansmen were fighting. The division was so pronounced back then. Even I had to fight because apparently, my so-called  _friends_  did not like my way of thinking."

"What was your way of thinking?"

"I wanted to discover what's out there and at the same time, I wanted to uphold my traditions. I wanted to know more and kept what I knew since I was born. Apparently, that was not enough. You had to pick a side."

"Yeah, that's how society and the world work." Ging would know. He had seen enough of it from politics and battles. Being in the middle was just as bad as picking a side. So why not just pick the side with the lesser evil?

"No place for the in-between, huh?" Gale sighed then stopped. She turned towards Ging. "So, what do you think happened next from the battle?"

Ging stopped beside her and looked around, seeing the bloody weapons. "Everyone died from fighting each other except you."

"Close enough." Gale smiled and to Ging's surprise, he sensed that something was different from the smile. Something...darker. All of a sudden, the black-haired woman picked up a twig then broke it in half with one hand. "I snapped."

Eyes widening, Ging stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to look so afraid." Gale assured. "It is what I just said. I don't remember what happened during that time. But when I came to be, everyone was dead...killed by me."

"How do you know that if you don't remember anything?"

"Because they were all sliced to pieces by my wind."

_'That's a dangerous ability.'_  Ging thought grimly.

"But don't worry, I won't lose control like that again." Gale raised her hand and moved it like she was conducting an orchestra. Ging then felt a breeze pass. "I'm sure you know  _Nen_. You're a pro-Hunter after all, Single-Star to boot. Remember conditions?"

"Limitations and vows." Ging recited, having read it from his research.

"Yes, that. When I formed my  _Nen_  ability, or I guess I should say name it because I already have it from birth..."

"You were born with those winds?" He interrupted.

"Yup!" Gale smiled. "It's a Lurka Clan thing. Everyone in the clan was born with it. No exceptions."

"Okay, continue. Sorry." Ging winced. Apologizing still irked him.

"It's okay." Gale waved it off. "So I was saying, when I named my  _Nen_  ability, I made a condition. That condition was if I snapped again, before I could attack anyone and anything, my winds would kill me."

Ging whistled lowly. "That's a hell of a condition."

"It's actually helped me a lot. It keeps me grounded and calm. Sure, I could never keep anger away. We're humans. We're supposed to be emotional people. But having that condition helped me control myself."

Ging looked down. His mind was reeling from the information he was given and from Gale herself.  _'To have to make that limitation and vow to follow that...her resolve is strong.'_  He did not know how she could do that. Having killed her whole family - her whole clan at that - and surviving by herself...he gained a newfound respect for her. Glancing up to see Gale smiling at him with curiosity in her eyes, he thought,  _'How can you still smile like that?'_

"So that's my past." Gale grinned. "You're like, the first person to know that."

Ging grinned back. His mind was still spinning with questions and hypotheses; however, he knew there was time for that later. For now, he said, "I'm honored."

Gale laughed and twirled, her hair flowing freely. "You should, Ging. That's like SS-class information."

"Don't get cocky." Ging snorted. "That's A-class at best."

"Ruin the fun would you?" Gale pouted.

It was ridiculous...and calming. Ging never felt this relaxed with anyone. Ever. Not even with his special non-profit organization. It was as if he was already trusting Gale to not attack him or something else.

_'How disconcerting.'_  It left him confused but before he could think more of it, he heard Gale ask a question.

"Hey, since you're really adamant with restoring the ruins of my clan, why do that? Is it because it's your work?"

"It's not just because of work." Ging told her in vehemence, feeling insulted by her insinuation. "I want to discover it and restore it to its former beauty and glory. I want to know more about its past. The culture, the traditions, everything about it. And I want the world to see it." His brown eyes stared right at the big, hazel brown eyes. "It's not about me. It's about everything that this encompasses."

Silence dropped in between them. Gale just stared at him with wide eyes while he just cringed a bit.  _'Well, that was unexpected of me.'_

But then, Gale smiled gently and softly and to Ging, it was really  _really_  beautiful. "I'm glad that you think that, Ging."

Blushing, Ging looked away. "Y-Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"You're so awkward. Were you shy as a kid?"

"Let's not talk about that." He did not want to remember much about his past and, simultaneously, his family.

"Yup, you are."

_'She ignored what I just said again.'_

"Anyway, now I know that you have good intentions with the Lurka Ruins, can I help with the restoration?"

"Huh?" Ging blinked in surprise. "No, I don't need your help. I can do it."

Gale frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just as I said." Ging scratched his head in confusion.  _'Why is she getting mad?'_ "I'll just contact my group to get them here with the necessary materials."

"I want to help!"

"And I don't need it!"

"I have the money!"

"So do I! You're not the only Hunter here!"

"I have the knowledge! I'm part of the Lurka Clan, remember?"

"Look, let's calm down here." Ging placated, feeling tired from the shouting. "You don't know much about restorations. You might just get in the way."

It seemed that those statements were the wrong things to say. He gawked when all of a sudden, Gale was growling and he could see wisps of black aura coming out of her body. It was almost beast-like.  _'Was this what made her snap?'_  Huge gusts of wind were already surrounding them.  _'Oh shit.'_

"You will let me help in the restoration or so help me, somebody's gonna get hurt!"

"Okay, calm down!" Ging raised his hands up. "Fine, fine! You could help."

Instantly, the winds and the black aura disappeared. "Really?!" Gale was back to smiling.

_'I knew it. It is dangerous.'_  Ging sighed. Gale was the typical woman with mood swings so he figured that the wind responds to that. "Yeah, just let me get in touch with the team. You could help us understand everything in here."

"Okay!" Gale agreed with a grin.

_'This is gonna be a long restoration.'_  Ging took out his phone and began typing an e-mail. Inwardly, his heart was beating loudly and he could feel the excitement rushing.  _'But it will be fun.'_  He eyed Gale, who was still twirling and letting her winds flow into a breeze, and smiled.  _'Another bond formed.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the "last of the clan" trope. I couldn't help it. It was too much of a plot bunny. Gale is definitely important.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Restore, Stories, Snarky
> 
> See you next time!


	12. CHAPTER 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, bonding time!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 11**

Ging felt a slight breeze pass him and groaned.  _'Not again.'_  He turned away from the structure he was studying and growled out, "Gale! I told you to stop using your winds with that!"

"And again, why should I?!" Gale growled back.

"Because it's not helping!"

"It  _is_  helping! I'm removing the vines!"

"Using your winds!"

"It's faster!"

"It might destroy the walls further!"

"Ugh, fine! Spoilsport!"

"And you're a brat!"

"Ha! I knew you were older than me!"

"Oh shut up about that!"

The argument was just one of the many Ging had with Gale in the past few days that passed since their first meeting. He could not help it. He , and at the same time, concede when it was becoming ridiculous.

The restoration had begun two days after they met. Ging's special non-profit organization had to take care of matters in their lives in order to give the restoration the time it needed. He and Gale met them at the edge of the forest to guide them to the Lurka Ruins and there, Ging had explained what happened to it. His allies understood that it was classified information and vowed to not leak it to anyone else.

Then, when the restoration really began, it went quite downhill. Ging always had to stop Gale from doing reckless things that could potentially damage the ruins, which resulted into shouting fits. It frustrated him. It made him exhausted. It was vexing.

However, he did not mind it. Well, he did, technically, but not too much. Even with the recklessness, he could see how Gale really cared about the ruins of her clan. There were times that he would see her just staring at one of the odd trinkets or even the bloody weapons. There were also times where he and his team would listen to stories that Gale would tell about the Lurka Clan.

It was going to be a long and hard restoration, but Ging already expected that, even if he had not known that Gale would be added to the plan. He took it as a challenge and he was excited to see how it would go.

"By the way, Ging, I'll pay for all of these. This is my clan's ruins after all."

Ging's face twitched at that. "No! I'm paying for this. This is my job so it's my money. I don't need your donation!"

"Excuse me, donation?! How dare you insult my money as donation?!"

"I'm already letting you help! That's fine by me! I don't need the money!"

Then, there was a simultaneous shout from his allies,

"Just shut up and pay half-half, damn it!"

Ging sighed and smiled wryly, sharing a look with Gale who was laughing and scratching the back of her head. Who would have thought that his team would be the ones to stop them from arguing?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging read his earlier notes and saw the symbol he copied down from the walls of the ruins. He remembered that Gale also had one as a tattoo. Was it a symbol of their clan? Did it mean anything in a language they only know? When did a clan member got one?

"Stop thinking so hard about the questions and ask them, stupid."

Ging frowned and stared at Gale who was smiling at him. "I don't even want to know how you know that."

"It's simple. I keep seeing you like that when you have to think of what to do with the restoration and when you got your curiosity rampage inside you." Gale chuckled at that. "Ask away then."

Ging decided to ask then.  _'She insisted.'_ "What's with the swirly symbol tattoo?"

"It's the clan symbol." It was like an unconscious movement that Gale touched the part of her shoulder where the tattoo was. "It's tattoed on the clan member if he or she manages to defeat a master of his or her winds. I got mine on my tenth birthday. I defeated my father. He was damn proud of me back then."

Ging grimaced. He knew it was quite awkward to talk about relatives in the past tense. "Uh yeah. Thanks for answering."

"You're really awkward." To his shock, Gale took his turban and ran away with a laugh. "Stop being so stiff, old man!"

"Hey! Come back here!"

"Catch me!" Gale grinned widely. "You're a Hunter, aren't you?"

And those words struck hard on Ging. It reminded him of what he was and what he was doing. Discoveries, learnings, bonds...those were what made him a Hunter. It was who he was.

Smirking, Ging pushed himself with his feet towards Gale, took the turban quickly, and tied it to his hair.

Gale blinked and gasped in amazement. "That was awesome! You're so fast!"

"Well, as you said, I'm a Hunter."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky, old man."

"Will you stop with the 'old man' comments?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging rummaged through the pile of trinkets they collected in the ruins. Most of them were toys, parts of something or another, and the occasional booklets. He liked the booklets especially, which were filled with prayers and rituals that the Lurka Clan used, as told by Gale.

He then encountered a small, rectangular box. Opening it, he saw that inside it was a stack of cards. Not playing cards, but cards with pictures of different kinds of gems, jewelry, and other treasures.

"Oh! That's a childhood game of ours!" Gale exclaimed beside him suddenly.

Ging was glad that he did not keep his guard down. If he did, he would have had a heart attack. "'Childhood game'?"

"Yup." Gale took out some cards and threw them up. Then, she waved her hands, making her winds push the cards away. She did not make them fly away too far though. "We would form a group, one would blast away the cards, then all of us would try to find all of them. The ones with the most cards wins. It could actually serve as training for our winds to sense things and to control the winds to our will."

Ging was actually gobsmacked. "That's pretty damn amazing. Like a treasure hunt."

"Exactly!"

"I remember this odd job I had that involved looking for lost things. I swore that it was not what I expected that I would do as a Hunter."

"Why would you do odd jobs?"

"Money to pay off the information I got from the research I did." Ging shrugged.

"Ah! I had to do some odd jobs, too. For experience since the big clients always hired the ones that know what to do. Being a rookie Jackpot Hunter is hard, you know."

Ging snorted. "Being a rookie in general is hard enough."

He did not notice the stunned faces of his allies as he continued to tell Gale about what he did in the past.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

When night came and it was too dark to work, it was always the signal that they had to stop their work or it might risk the ruins to be...more ruined. (Gale never failed to laugh out loud whenever Ging said that). It was also time for them to clean up at the nearby river and rest.

Ging had just finished cleaning up and was toweling his hair dry. It was a particularly humid night so he was wearing a sleeveless tank top and sweatpants. He even shaved his facial hair because one of his allies were nagging at him to 'stop looking like a hobo' which he almost retorted that he, technically, was a hobo but the look he got was not worth it.

He was prepared though when someone almost snatched away his towel. He sidestepped quickly and let a wry grin form on his face when he saw Gale pouting. "Too bad. You're getting predictable."

Gale was silent and staring at him with those big, hazel brown eyes. It unnerved Ging that he had to look away. Then, Gale muttered, "Who would've thought you had a body like that underneath?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ging was confused.

"You have nice, muscular arms." Gale even pointed at them, making Ging cross them. "And you really look like eighteen when you shave."

"Told you so." Ging mumbled, not looking her way. He would definitely not get used to compliments.

"All in all, you clean up real good." Gale went to him with a gentle smile, patted his cheek, and walked away. "You look really cool, Ging! Good night!"

Ging could only gawk and his mind formed just one thought,

_'What the actual fuck just happened?'_

Gale's blunt and straightforward way of talking was going to be the death of him, he swore.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Six months flew by so fast that Ging was surprised that it was not shorter. The restoration really took up their daily lives. It was difficult, but so worth it when he glanced at the surroundings one more time and announced, "The restoration is now complete!"

His ten allies screamed in joy and had a group hug (with him and Gale in the middle, to his chagrin). Gale was also yelling and laughing at the same time. Ging just grinned widely, happy with the outcome.

When they all separated from the group hug, one of the members of his group said, "Okay, Ging. Time for your customary tree view."

"'Tree view'?" Gale quirked up an eyebrow.

Ging sighed. "I'll be climbing up one of the highest trees around and see the whole ruins myself."

"Well, that's not fair."

"It's okay, Gale. We're just not as physically fit as you or Ging." The team waved off.

"No, no. I can help." Gale grinned. Ging had a feeling it would be another reckless thing. "I can make all of us fly with my winds."

"Oh, you mean that magic thing like Ging does so that no one can destroy the ruins?"

Gale chuckled at that. "I sometimes forget that you're all just normal humans. Are any of you afraid of heights?"

Everyone just shook their head in disagreement. Ging had to ask though, "Are you sure you can do it?"

Gale eyed him then smiled. "Of course. The adrenaline is pumping through my veins. I could definitely do it."

"Okay then." Ging would be ready if anything happened.

"Don't panic when you suddenly begin to lift off, okay?" Gale let out a breath and began twirling, much like a ballerina doing a pirouette. Her hair flowed in perfect succession with her and she was still smiling.

Ging could not look away from her, even when he felt himself starting to float off the ground and when he heard the gasps and squeals of shock from his team. He just felt awe and wonder at how much power Gale has and how she could wield it perfectly.

"I can see it! I can see the whole ruins!"

"Whoa, it's really beautiful!"

"We really did that?!"

"This is so awesome!"

Ging blinked and turned away from Gale ( _'Again, what the actual fuck happened?'_ ) to look at the newly-restored Lurka Ruins. It really was awesome and beautiful and many other adjectives synonymous to those. And it was an experience to see it in a bird's-eye view. He was also glad that his team saw it with him as well.

"It's just like before."

Ging heard the whisper and beside him was Gale with her head down, staring at the restored ruins with sparkling eyes. He looked away, somehow knowing that it was a private moment for the woman.

Gale put them down after a while, many of his allies still awestruck. He was about to say something when he saw tears dripping down Gale's cheeks.

And if there was another thing he was uncomfortable with, it was people crying in front of him.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Ging teased, wanting the tears to stop already. "Is it that bad? I know it's not like what you know but we did our best, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Gale swallowed and tried to grin. "It's just that...I would never thought that I would see my home like this again. Thank you, all of you really."

"Yeah, yeah." Ging muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Sheesh, it's okay. Just stop crying."

"Oh, just hug her, Ging! Be a man!" One member of his team was suddenly behind him and pushed him towards Gale. He could have forced himself to stop. Hell, he would not even be pushed if he was really on his guard.

Apparently, he was getting soft around his team...and Gale.

Ging just stood still while Gale cried on his shoulder. He did not attempt to touch her and neither did she, surprisingly. Her face was the only thing he felt on his shoulder. And her tears, of course.

This did not deter the grinning and teasing faces of his allies. He just flicked them the middle finger.

Gale then sighed and stepped back. Though her eyes were red-rimmed and teary, she was smiling. "Sorry about that. I rarely get that emotional."

"It's okay." Ging shrugged and cringed. "Wet shoulder and all."

And Gale laughed at that. The others did, too. Ging felt happy just seeing and hearing the joy in his...friends.

_'Friends, huh?'_  Ging smiled. Another restoration done, another smile done, another work done. All very worth it for him. But then, the next question was,  _'So, what now?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Ging is awkward. That's quite redundant though. Awkward awkward is awkward. AWKWARD!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Run, Television, Distraction
> 
> See you next time!


	13. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, because everything just has to escalate quickly. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 12**

Ging never had someone with him in his travels and he knew why. It distracted him...Gale distracted him. He did not even know how it came to this.

After the cheering and the crying, he had checked the Lurka Ruins and the  _Nen_  barriers one last time before he, his team, and Gale had set off to the nearest town. He had known that they deserved a decent bed to sleep on (resting on hard ground was not really ideal) and some good food (living off hunted animals and picked fruits made them hungry for  _real_  cooked food). Then, they had arrived at the town, had eaten, and had fallen asleep, still buzzing in happiness in contentment.

The next day, his allies had said goodbye for they had to get back to their own lives (and, of course, had told him to keep in touch with them - waggling eyebrows included, much to his annoyance). And so, that had left him with Gale.

They had never talked about what would happen next after the restoration. Ging knew what he had to do - there were researches waiting for him after all. He just did not know that Gale would come with him. Well, he neither agreed nor disagreed with the woman coming with him anyway.

_'So why does that sound like it's my fault?'_  Ging grumbled inwardly and jammed his hands in his pockets.

Beside him, Gale was humming a playful tune without a care in the world. She stopped when she saw the movement. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong really." Ging smiled wryly. He hoped that the sarcasm was not that evident.

Gale pouted. "There is something wrong. I'm not stupid."

_'Well, fuck.'_ "Could've fooled me."

"Oh, shut up!" Gale was suddenly grinning.

Ging began inching away at that when he was then grabbed by the arm and they were running fast. "What the hell, woman?!"

"You shouldn't feel so down, Ging! I'm right here after all!"

Ging had to look away to hide the small smile on his face. Slowly, but surely, he knew that he was letting Gale in his heart. It was not that he did not want to, or was scared to even ( _'Actually...let's get back on that one.'_ ). He just did not know what to do with the sudden feelings in him. There was excitement (a different kind than the one he felt in every discovery), nervousness, and just plain joy in seeing Gale's own happiness.

For now, though, he would push it away. He could not think about it when Gale and him were currently running to the direction of a town they saw on a map.

"I'll race you, Gale!" Ging let go of Gale's hold on him and used some  _Nen_  to boost his speed. "See you at the town!"

"Hey! That's not fair, old man! Wait for me!"

Ging just grinned.  _'I'm content with this. No more, no less.'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

They only travelled by foot. Ging had said that he did not need transportation unless he was going to cities. To his surprise, Gale did not mind, saying that she was physically fit enough to travel by foot and that she did not want to spend her money on something frivolous like vehicles.

It was good enough for Ging. He did not mind the company. It was as if Gale knew when she should talk her heart out and when she should just keep silent. He was glad for that. It also helped that Gale was not nitpicky and pretentious with their choices of location and other resources.

However, there was a time in the month that Ging dreaded. It would last a week at most, and it made him wary of his words and actions towards the black-haired woman. And he knew, as they entered the next town they were supposed to go, that it was  _that_  time of the month.

"Let's go get a room in an inn, right now." Gale muttered.

Ging heard the urgency and scanned the town to look for the inn. Luckily, it was just right around a corner. He and Gale went in and talked to the receptionist.

"One room please. Two single beds." Ging added the last one quickly. He remembered making the mistake of not saying that and had gotten the brunt of wide grins and playful elbow jabs. Luck was on his side back then - Gale was in the bathroom, having no knowledge of what just happened.

"Here's the receipt then." The receptionist gave him the piece of paper. He gave her the money. He was then given a key. "Just go upstairs, last room on the right."

"Right. Thanks." Ging turned to Gale who was leaning by the wall. He immediately noticed the tension in her body. He did not say anything about it -  _'If it's a problem, then she'll tell me.'_  - and just said, "Let's go."

They went up the stairs and walked straight ahead. When they got to the room, Ging immediately claimed the bed closest to the window. He always did that because it made him feel safer to know that he would sense intruders immediately if they went through the window.

He watched Gale drop to the other bed and lay down, curling up into a fetal position. And that worried him because from all the months he knew Gale (and encountered  _those_  weeks), she never was this lethargic.

"Are you all right there?" Ging called out.

"Not really." Was the mumbled response. "I feel dizzy and weak right now."

Ging went to look at Gale's face (which was scrunched up, like she was in pain) and asked for confirmation, "Is it that time of the month?"

Gale snorted. "Yeah, it is. And it looks like it's stronger this month."

"That's weird." Ging could not help but comment. "Why is it different from other months?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Gale hissed out, much to Ging's shock.

"Um, right. Uh, sorry." Ging winced. He knew he just fucked up back there.  _'She's really volatile during this time of the month.'_

"No, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing." Gale hid her face on the pillows. Ging had to lean in a bit just to hear her. "I just feel really shitty right now."

Ging could, and would, never understand what Gale felt during her period. But he knew a thing or two about shitty things. "Yeah, we all have those days."

To his relief, Gale released a chuckle. "Only you would say that, what with your age and experience."

"How many times would I have to tell you that I'm not old?"

"Hopefully, many times in forever." Gale turned to him and smiled a bit. Ging thought it still fit the woman even if she was sick. "Would you take care of me?"

Ging blinked in astonishment. But he already knew the answer anyway. So, he replied, "Yeah, I will." He got a wider smile for that one.

And so, he did take care of Gale. He would bring food (not feed her, of course), buy...things from the store (she took pity on him when he returned, vowing not to make him do that again judging from the flush on his face), and just talked to her about anything and everything.

Then, the week passed and Gale was okay again. Ging was relieved with that. They were now on the road once again (and they would not talk about the time Ging was almost traumatized seeing blood on Gale's pants and bedding.  _'Nope. That's in the past. Nope.'_  Ging chanted his mind).

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ging, don't you have some work to do?"

"Well, I do." Ging looked at his e-mails and sighed. "But the researches are still in the shaky, beginning stages. What about you? Any clients?"

"No one responding whatsoever." Gale also sighed. "I'm probably too late with the other offers."

They were in a small restaurant in the next town they got in, eating a bowl of noodles, looking like the next scruffiest thing (or was that only Ging?). Apparently, they were jobless as Hunters in present time and just living off the little cash they have (they were lucky that they did not spend it on the earlier days of their travelling).

"Hey! Can you switch it to the noontime news?!"

There were a few complaints but nonetheless, the cook switched the channel.

"-and hope that the criminal gets caught. For some good news, a renowned Hunter and his special non-profit organization have done it once again. The Lurka Ruins, which were unknown before and only lived in rumors, are now fully restored almost to its former glory!"

Ging choked on his broth and immediately drank some water to calm his throat. In front of him, Gale's jaw was dropped.

"This is all thanks to Single-Star Archaeological Hunter, Ging Freecss, and Jackpot Hunter, Gale." The television even showed pictures of them.

"How did it got out so fast?" Gale whispered.

"I have no idea." Ging had a feeling it was Pariston though.  _'That blonde rat...always stuffing his nose to my business.'_

Then, they felt several eyes on them. Silence descended on them. Glancing at the side, they saw that all of the people in the restaurant were staring them and at the television.

And chaos began.

"Hey! You two are the ones on TV!"

"That's a pretty awesome thing you two did!"

"Where are you going?!"

Ging was already on the run, dragging Gale - who was laughing - behind him.  _'Ugh, why does this always happen?'_ "And stop laughing, Gale!"

"I can't help it!" Gale chuckled. "You're so shy! You're practically running away."

"I didn't sign up for this shit when I became a Hunter." Ging sighed and stopped running when he saw that they were far enough from the town. "I just want to discover."

"I know." Gale reached out to pat his shoulder. He felt oddly reassured with that. "You told me that on our first meeting. I'll never forget that dedication."

Ging smiled wryly. "At least someone understands."

"You don't need others' opinions." Gale smiled back, gentle and understanding. "You can do whatever the hell you want."

"Yeah." Ging knew that. He was just happy that there was, at least, one person in the whole world that understood who he was. He could live with that.

"But, you know, we can do something about your information."

"Really?"

"We can find a Hunter to hide your information." Gale raised her index finger. "All information about Hunters can be found in the Hunters-only website. If one Hunter from the public media leaked data from it, then it would not be for Hunters-only now, would it? That's why we have Hacker Hunters."

"'Hacker Hunters'..." Ging repeated in awe. He had not thought of that actually. Of course, he knew that any work he did, the Hunters Association knew and would put in his records. What he did not know was that he could limit the people that would see his information. And starting at the Hunter website seemed like a good idea. "That's genius!"

"I know, right?" Gale grinned. "I just thought of it while we're running away."

"I could kiss you right now." Ging muttered. When the words he just said processed in his mind, he gawked.  _'What the fuck did I just blurt out?!'_  He cringed and looked at Gale.

Gale was wide-eyed, blinking in shock. But then, a slow blush covered her cheeks and a silly, little smile formed on her lips.

Ging did not think that was cute. That was a lie, of course.

"Who would want that from an old man like you?" Gale managed to say with a small laugh.

Ging smiled. It was not his wry grins or tired ones. It was genuine, true, and honest-to-goodness legitimate. And it was all thanks to the black-haired woman with the big, hazel brown eyes and all-smiles expression. "I told you to stop calling me an old man, woman."

He did not know who did the first move or whatever the hell happened. He just knew that they were kissing and it filled him with excitement and happiness.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Ging were an obnoxious guy, he would be dabbing. But since he isn't, then that's all you get.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Ick-what, Games, Twins
> 
> See you next time!


	14. CHAPTER 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, new bonds form that will last up to canon time.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 13**

The days passed with no awkwardness whatsoever...at least, that was what Ging told himself. They did not talk about the kiss. They did not talk about feelings. They did not talk about anything related to that.

It was like...it just happened.

_'Well, it_ did _just happen.'_  Ging thought. Looking through his peripheral, he saw Gale just humming and facing ahead.

It irked him, how Gale seemed to be unaffected. That was an assumption, of course (he, himself, was not letting it show anyway). But still, it was disconcerting. He was not used to just ignoring something that should be talked about.

It was times like this that he cursed his shy and awkward personality. He would never say something about it first, unless he really could not help it. However, only a few days have passed. Surely, it was okay to not talk about it yet. Giving each other space and all that.

_'Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, stupid.'_  Ging let out a harsh breath, getting tired of his jumbled thoughts and emotions. He did not even want to think about his emotions.

"You okay?"

Sensing the curious gaze, he turned to Gale and saw the light blush on her cheeks and a small, awkward smile. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Gale looked forward again. "That's good. Yeah."

_'I stand corrected.'_  Ging's face twitched.  _'We're both affected in this.'_

He could only hope that looking for the Hacker Hunter would be not as difficult as their...situation.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was not as difficult. It was worse.

Ging did not know any Hacker Hunter, and so did his other allies who told him that through e-mail. Gale only knew that there were Hacker Hunters, but not who or where they were.

They tried all means - the Hunter website, rumor mills, classified ads, etc. There was nothing about Hacker Hunters. Not surprising really. If Ging had that kind of knowledge, anything about him would be swept off the world, no exceptions.

"Sheesh, even the clients are tight-lipped about them." Gale groaned out, thumping her head beside the keyboard.

"Sounds like they do their jobs well enough that their clients are willing to protect them, money bribery and all." Ging had not wanted to risk their money just to find a Hunter, but it would seem that they did not have to worry.

He and the black-haired woman were currently in a computer café, and they were on the verge of giving up on researching and just look for the Hunter on their own.

"Hey, let's do something fun."

"What?" Ging asked in confusion.

Gale turned her head towards him and grinned. Her grin was her normal one - the smile from pre-kiss situation. "Fun like games! I saw an arcade on our way here."

"Games, huh?" Ging scratched his cheek and thought about it. He had a feeling that something would happen if they did that. On another note... "I haven't played in a while though."

"Who cares? Let's go." Gale then dragged him out of the café, towards the arcade.

He might not look like it, but Ging played video games. He would do it in his free time sometimes. However, because of the six-month restoration of the Lurka Ruins and the travelling, he had no time to even look at a single game.

He did not expect to play games in an arcade with Gale of all people.

_'Hell, I didn't even expect to have a travel partner.'_  He refused to even consider the kissing thing.

Once they got to the arcade, Gale questioned him, "What kind of games do you play in arcades?"

"Ah,  _pachinko_." Ging replied, his eyes already wandering to the line of  _pachinko_  machines in the arcade.

"That's surprising." Gale stated as they went to the counter where the tokens were sold. "I thought you were a shooting game fan."

Ging had to laugh at that. "I also thought that as well. In the end, I defeated those games easily. Even the crane games were easy." His perceptive senses made sure of that. "The only game that I can't control the outcome here is the  _pachinko_. It really depends on gravity and the obstacles it encounters."

"Sheesh, now you really look like an old man." Gale commented when Ging took the steel balls from the person behind the counter.

"Again, shut up with the old man." Ging rolled his eyes and went towards a vacant machine. "What about you? What game do you play here?"

"Crane games because I always don't win anything in it."

"It's easy." He glanced at the woman who was pouting. "I'll show you later, when I finish here."

Gale perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ging hid the smile that formed on his lips.

They shared some stories with each other to pass the time while he played  _pachinko_. When he lost all the steel balls (he did not even feel frustrated with losing more than gaining), they browsed the crane games inside the establishment.

"Ah! I want that fish plush!" Gale pointed at the small, blue and white-striped fish plushie in one of the crane machines.

Ging eyed the crane and the plush and smirked. "Easy." He pushed in a coin, manipulated the claw, and in just a few seconds, the plush was now in his hands. "Here you go." He gave it to Gale.

"I can't believe you got that on the first try." Gale grinned and suddenly, he was being hugged tightly. "Thank you, Ging!"

"Yeah, sure." Ging flushed in embarrassment and patted her head awkwardly. It was a good thing that they were the same height or it would be more awkward. (He felt happy though. So very happy.)

Then, they heard metals clanking. They separated quickly and did not look at each other, searching for the source of the sound. Apparently, it was from another crane game. At the machine were two girls - both white-haired but one has blue eyes while the other has red eyes - which seemed to be fixing it.

"That's awesome! What are you doing?" Gale asked excitedly.

Ging could only rub his head in exasperation.  _'Yeah, like they're gonna answer.'_

"We're fixing the controls of the game."

_'They answered...and at the same time.'_  Ging felt creeped out about that.

"But you two look young to be working." Gale commented lightly. "Are you, perhaps, Hacker Hunters?"

"Well, that escalated quickly." Ging could not help but mutter. However, he was impressed that Gale actually thought of that. He had to admit, seeing what-looked-to-be sixteen-year old girls using tools and fixing the controls of a machine was not a sign of a normal, part-time job.

"We are actually."

"But we are still learning."

"Really? That was just a wild guess. Who would've thought, Ging?"

That sounded familiar to him. He just smiled wryly and said, "Lucky us then."

"If you need a Hacker Hunter..."

"...then you should talk to our teacher."

"Why do you sound like machines?" Ging hissed when he felt an elbow strike his arm. "Gale!"

"Don't be rude!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot." The red-eyed girl sighed.

"We're twins anyway." The blue-eyed girl shrugged.

"Ignore the old man." Gale waved off. Ging did not bother correcting her. "Can you take us to your teacher?"

"Sure."

"Just make sure you know how to read."

"That sounds ominous." Ging whispered to Gale.

"I know but we need this." Gale smiled and held out the fish plushie. "For good luck!"

Ging indulged and touched the plush toy. "For good luck."

He was really getting soft for the woman.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging whistled lowly as he saw the amount of monitors in the room where the two girls - Eeta (blue-eyed) and Elena (red-eyed) - directed him and Gale to. Almost every part of the walls was covered by a screen and the floor was full of wires and keyboards. The only sound in the room was the typing on a keyboard. And right at the middle was a thin man with his back facing them.

"Ickshonpe." Eeta called out.

"We have a client." Elena added.

The typing stopped and the man reached out for a sketchbook. There was a short silence before Ging saw that the sketchbook was going to be shown to them. Written on it was:

Come in. Let's talk about the job and the payment.

"He doesn't talk much." The two girls stated.

"Looks like it." Ging retorted.  _'Ugh, why are Hunters so weird?'_

He and Gale went to the man and were just on the process of sitting down when the man turned around to face them. This actually made them pause.

The supposedly Hacker Hunter was wearing a neon green long-sleeved shirt and a...doodled mask on the face. And he was holding the sketchbook in his hands, which had a new writing on it.

So, who's the client?

"I'm not gonna question this shit anymore." Ging grumbled out, feeling exhausted with just talking with the Hacker Hunters. "We're both clients. We want all information of us to be hidden from public view."

The man did not move, not even to write on the sketchbook.

"He's considering the job." Eeta and Elena said simultaneously.

"I can't really see that but I'll take both your words for it." Gale chuckled.

Ging hoped that his exasperation was not that palpable.

Then, the man wrote on his sketchbook and showed it. On one condition: One of you must play and finish a game with me.

"Oh really?" Ging grinned, his exhaustion disappearing as he felt some excitement form inside him. "What kind of game?"

A two-player treasure hunt RPG.

"Deal." He was given a controller. "Ah, Joystation, huh? I haven't played with it. It's a new release?"

The mask moved up and down, as if it was nodding.

"Please don't do that again." Ging cringed. He never thought that a mask could nod on its own.

And so, they began playing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ging, are you two still playing?"

"Yeah." Ging said distractedly, his fingers tapping on the buttons of the controller. "Just a few more minutes."

"That few more minutes has been few more minutes hours ago."

"Really?" Ging took a quick glance at one of the many monitors in the room and saw the time. "Whoa, it's been that long?"

"Yes!" Gale growled out, swirls of winds surrounding her. Ging slowly inched away at that. "How long are you two going to play that?!"

Ging lost track of time actually. The game was full of quests, battles, and treasures that he just played and played and played. But then... "Hey! I'm not the one who asked for this!"

Suddenly, the sketchbook appeared with the sentence: I got distracted as well. It's a fun game.

"Well, is there a verdict now?" Gale frowned.

Ging winced. He actually felt bad that he forgot about Gale and got sucked into the game. "Uh, sorry, Gale."

"No, it's okay. I'm just being petty." Gale smiled a bit. "Not to mention, I didn't understand anything from the game even with Eeta and Elena explaining it to me."

The masked man wrote on his sketchbook and turned it to them afterwards. It's okay. No one can be good at everything.

"Wise words, Ickshonpe." The twin girls said at the same time.

"Ick-what?" Ging did not understand the name. Then, he eyed the Hacker Hunter writing on the paper.

Ickshonpe Katocha. 26 years old. Single-Star Hacker Hunter. I'm willing to take on the job. You two are very interesting.

"Thank you so much, Ickshonpe-san!" Gale grinned widely.

Just call me Ickshonpe. What are your names?

Ging pointed at himself. "Ging Freecss, Single-Star Archaeological Hunter."

"And I'm Gale, Jackpot Hunter."

You two are quite popular in the digital world now.

"'Digital world'?"

"He means the Internet." Eeta went to one of the monitors and typed on the keyboard. "See? Your recent restoration of the Lurka Ruins is big news, especially to historians. They want to know what you did, how you did it, what you learned, etc."

"The publication is still on the process." Ging scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "My team is working on it in their free time. I'm not pressuring them to write it faster. Those questions will have to be answered in a later date." He had written publications with his special non-profit organization about the works they have done. It was their way of letting the public know about the ruins and researches they did.

So why do you want your information hidden?

"Because he's a shy and awkward old man." Gale answered immediately.

"Hey!"

"And he looks stubborn." Elena murmured.

"And reckless." Eeta added.

You look like it, Ging. Ickshonpe wrote on his sketchbook.

_'It's like they ganged up on me.'_  Ging groaned. The others laughed at that (even Ickshonpe wrote 'Hahaha' on the sketchbook) which made him smile a bit. "Okay, can you do it, Ickshonpe?"

Of course I can. Eeta, Elena, check on the Hunter website. Ickshonpe dropped the sketchbook, turned to a monitor, and began rapidly pressing the keyboard keys. Multitude of codes appeared on the monitor. Beside the Hacker Hunter, the twins were also typing on their own computers.

"That's amazing." Gale murmured.

Ging agreed with that. He knew he was smart, but he knew it would take a long time before he understood the computer language. He would leave it to the experts instead. (Although, he was curious about it. He would have to ask Ickshonpe about books about it that he could read.)

"It's disappearing now." The twins said simultaneously.

True to their word, the information about Ging Freecss and Gale were becoming hidden one-by-one through walls of codes and other technological stuff. Ging was amazed by it.

Ickshonpe stopped typing and wrote on the sketchbook, This is just the initial stage. When someone searches for both of your names in website, they won't appear.

"It's true." Gale gasped in surprise as she typed her name on the search bar. "It's saying that no results can be found."

"It can still be found." Elena explained.

"But they will have to crack the codes." Eeta added.

Reinforcing those codes with more codes, making sure that they would be unbreakable, and managing it through the bugs...that's what it means to be a Hacker Hunter. Ickshonpe wrote on the paper. We can't let amateur hackers get the best of us.

"That's amazing." Ging grinned. "Thank you, the three of you." Surprisingly, he did not feel much embarrassment in saying that.

"No problem." The twins waved it off. Ickshonpe tilted his mask in agreement.

Gale laughed and hooked her arm with his. "You're getting there, old man."

Ging rolled his eyes, but he pulled her closer to him...just a bit. He was awarded with a smile and a blush. He turned his head away, hiding his own smile and blush.

He and Gale did not see the bewildered looks shared by the three Hacker Hunters.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Aye! Aye!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Birthday, Eating, Ground
> 
> See you next time!


	15. CHAPTER 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything is not complete without a birthday. Birthday chapter!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 14**

Ging woke up to the fluttering of a banner in front of him and was shocked to see the words, 'Happy Birthday, Ging!' on it. What shocked him even more were the random doodles on it (hearts, cakes, and was that a turban?). _'What the hell?'_

"Surprise!" Gale suddenly appeared beside him and grinned widely. "What do you think? Ickshonpe is quite an artist, huh?"

"Yeah, I could see that." He sat up, leaning by the headboard of the bed. He saw Eeta, Elena, and Ickshonpe at the doorway of the room. "How did you know it was my birthday today?"

"We saw your information, remember?" Elena stated, her face stoic.

"Or did you forget already, old man?" Eeta teased although her face was also stoic.

Harhar. Ickshonpe wrote on his sketchbook.

"You know, you three don't make a funny comedy trio." Ging muttered in exasperation.

"Anyway, since it's your birthday, I made some plans for the day." Gale told him. His brown eyes widened at that, which made the woman laugh. "It's not so bad. Trust me."

"Trust, huh?" Ging did not trust easily, even when he was young. He was always shy, wary of everyone and anyone. There were few people that gained his trust (and most of them were...dead, bluntly speaking). However, he knew that he was beginning to trust Gale. It helped that she was just too straightforward and her face showed her emotions. "Fine, fine."

"Awesome! I'll wait for you at the lobby then." Gale dragged the three Hacker Hunters out with her. "See you!" Then, the door closed.

Ging blinked and just stared at the door.  _'Plans? In this town?'_  He and Gale were still in the somewhat-modern little town where they met the three Hacker Hunters who managed to hide their information from the public. He was the one who requested that they stay for another day (his mind was still reeling that they found the Hacker Hunter and that the information was hidden now). He just did not realize that it was already his birthday. He almost always forgot his birthday ever since he became a Hunter. He would only remember his age.

_'Well, let's see what's in store for today.'_  Ging smirked, stood up, and stretched his body. Mid-stretch, he paused when a realization came to him.  _'Wait, "I'll"?'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

When Ging arrived at the lobby, he immediately saw Gale and became confused. "Why are we wearing the same thing?"

"I actually expected that you won't even think of dressing up for this." Gale smiled and twirled, making him feel small breezes. "So I adjusted to you. Do you like it?"

"Uh..." He looked at her from bottom to top - flats, loose square pants, flowy long-sleeved blouse, cloth around forehead just like him - and decided to comment on the one thing different about her. "...you did something to your hair."

"Yeah, I braided it." Gale showed it to him. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Uh..." Ging did not know what to answer really. Was he supposed to like the outfit? The braid? In general, her? He felt that it was a loaded question.  _'Or am I overthinking this?'_  So, he just said, "...it's okay."

But then, Gale sighed in response, which confused him even more. "Sheesh, you're really awkward, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, nevermind." The black-haired woman then hooked her arm with his and began running, dragging him with her. "Let's go get some breakfast!"

"Hey! What about the other three?"

"They'll be following shortly."

But then, Ging felt eyes on him. Turning his head to the direction of the gazes, he saw the three Hacker Hunters actually running to follow them.  _'What the hell?!'_

This was the weirdest birthday he ever had in his entire life.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

After breakfast of pancakes and bacon (which Ging had to admit were quite good), he and Gale walked in the town to do some 'sightseeing' - Gale's word choice.

"What's there to sightsee?" Ging asked. Sure, the town was more modern than other towns that looked more like big villages. If he would be specific, it was like a little city.

"Um, the whole town?" Gale laughed uncertainly.

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to buy you a gift for your birthday but since I don't want to buy something that you won't like, I decided that we'll go buy your gift together." Gale blurted out.

Ging blinked in surprise. "It's okay if you don't have a gift. Really, I'm just surprised that you know my birthday."

"No!" Gale stopped walking and faced him. "It only happens once a year and it's a really special day and it's a blessing that you were born on this day..."

"Okay, stop babbling." Ging held the woman's shoulders to make her stop. He knew he was blushing already just from the words said to him. He tried to smile gently to reassure her. "Look, that banner and the greetings? Those are enough for me. I'm really glad that you did all those. So calm down and just relax today. God knows this would be the last day where we would have ourselves to take care of, and not work-related shit."

Gale then grinned widely at that and held the hands on her shoulders. "Only you, Ging. Thanks. I needed that." After that, she tightened her hold to the point that Ging was afraid that his hands were going to become powder from the bone-grinding sound he was hearing. "But we will buy you a gift! Greetings are not enough!"

"Fine!" Ging rolled his eyes and his hands were finally released. "You stubborn woman."

"Pot meet kettle, old man."

In the end, he was given a new set of cloths that he could wrap around his head and a pair of boots. He was happy with that. He was happier when he saw that Gale was happy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Let's spar."

Ging paused before turning towards Gale, who was looking at him with a serious expression. They were now in a clearing inside the forest surrounding the town after eating their lunch. He did not realize how much time had passed with just shopping for a birthday gift...for himself.

But in any case, there was a statement said and he was not going to disagree with it. He only removed his turban and long-sleeved shirt, leaving him in a sleeveless tank top, baggy pants, and boots. Gale also removed her blouse, leaving her in a camisole, pants, and flats.

They did not bother with rules. It was an unspoken agreement in between them that they would fight with all they have without killing the other. Also, the spar would not end until one of them says stop. And so, whoever was the first one to attack did not matter.

They both went into the offense at the same time.

Ging remembered the first time they fought, back at the circular clearing of the Lurka Ruins. It had been difficult for him because it had strained his senses just to know where the wind attacks were coming from. However, through the time that passed by in the restoration, he agreed to spar with Gale to keep up with his fighting form. He did not just know Gale from their talks and arguments, but he also knew her through battle.

He jumped away when he was almost slashed by the wind. He was told by Gale that she just controls the winds' movement and speed, not its shape as he first thought. However, through that, Gale could use the winds like a whip or even a blade that could inflict the same effect as those mentioned. It was no wonder it was a Specialist-type of  _Nen_.

Ging ran to the left quickly, hoping that he would get to Gale's blind spot as fast as he could, when he was suddenly pushed back by a huge gust of wind. Luckily, he managed to block it with his  _Nen_  or he would have been blown away to the trees.

"Where's your attack, Ging?" Gale taunted with a smirk.

Ging smirked back. "Don't get cocky, woman." _'I just need to get close.'_  It was the only way he could make Gale say stop. It was her weakness - close-range battles. Of course, it was because of her winds. Those winds made her proficient in long-range but not much on close-range.

But that did not mean she was not good in close-range. Ging had a taste of that in every spar they did. He knew how to throw punches. Gale knew how to counter them and throw her own. She was adept in fighting from her training back in her clan. All in all, she was a skilled fighter that would give anyone a run for their money.

And he was glad to know all of those far better than anyone else. It gave him an advantage and also made him feel closer to Gale than anything else.

With that, he decided to attack. Focusing his aura on his hands, forming it into two spheres, he put the power needed to boost the spheres and threw them towards Gale. He kept an eye on the black-haired woman.

As expected, Gale dodged the attacks. Ging smirked at that.  _'Bingo.'_

It was as if time was in slow motion. He quickly ran towards Gale, pumping as much  _Nen_  as he could to speed him up, and hit her stomach with his fist. He knew that it would make her gag and used it as a distraction. He used his other arm to punch her again but now, it was blocked by her arm.

Ging saw the punch coming towards him and automatically, he raised his arm to block it. However, in a split-second, he thought of a better idea.

He let himself become limp and fell on the ground. This unbalanced Gale since the attack did not connect with anything. And that was why Ging managed to kick her back, throwing her away from him. He steadied himself on his feet and saw that Gale stopped herself from hitting a tree. That relieved him.

"So, who's cocky now, huh?" Ging teased.

"Whatever." Gale retorted and stuck a tongue out childishly. It just made Ging snort. "It's because today's your birthday. That's why I let you win."

"Oh, so you give?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm tired from those wind attacks."

"Why did you have to use so much power on them on the first minute? You know how it tires you easily."

Gale just pouted at that and plopped down the ground on her back, which made her shout. "Ah! I forgot that you kicked me there!"

Ging shook his head and lied down beside her. "You are such an idiot sometimes, Gale."

"And you're too strong and your  _Nen_  is an endless amount. How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know really." Ging really did not know. He just thought that his  _Nen_  grew as he grew up. And he was getting more experienced in the fighting aspect.

He and Gale were both silent then, just staring at the afternoon sky. They would sometimes murmur about something or another, but mostly, they were silent. It reminded Ging of that first meeting again, where they just stared at the sky until it became full of stars.

But then, a whisper broke the silence.

"Ging, I'm really happy that I met you. Happy birthday."

And Ging was filled with an unexplainable amount of happiness that made him turn to his side, pull a shocked Gale closer, and kiss the woman that understood him, that knew how to be blunt with him, that was just there for him and happy about it.

When he pulled away, he watched as Gale opened big, hazel brown eyes and smiled softly, a blush on her cheeks. He was pretty sure though that his were also flushed red. "Does that mean we're a couple now?"

Ging turned his fully-red face away at that, already feeling embarrassed with all the happenings. "Y-Yeah, sure."

He was surprised when he felt Gale move closer to him and hug him tightly. "You're really shy, Ging, you old man."

He hugged her back as tightly and kissed the top of her head, mumbling out, "I know, Gale, you stupid woman."

And he knew they were both smiling giddily.  _'This might as well be the most interesting birthday I've ever had.'_  Ging thought fondly and let his fingers comb through the loosening braid of long, black hair.  _'I've never felt this kind of happiness.'_

It was not-so different than the happiness he always felt whenever he discovered something new and when he fulfilled a goal. It was something more though. Like it would last more than that other happiness.

_'I don't know if that's good or not...'_  Ging smiled when Gale curled up on his chest.  _'...but I'll think about that later. I'm gonna bask in this happiness for now.'_

He forgot about the three Hacker Hunters who were watching them and absentmindedly taking pictures of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, fight scenes. The horror of writing them.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Cards, Talks, Ideas
> 
> See you next time!


	16. CHAPTER 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this is the birth of an important arc in the canon universe.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 15**

Ging scowled. He was distracted...again. This time, it was not only Gale.

"Solitaire is a famous card game." Red eyes blinked.

"But it can be quite repetitive and boring." Blue eyes blinked back.

I don't even like Solitaire. The paper of the sketchbook flapped with the wind.

"Can I ask why the hell are you three coming with us? I did not agree to anything." Ging asked in annoyance.

"But you did not disagree." Gale pointed out from his side. "And the more, the merrier."

_'This is ridiculous.'_  Ging sighed tiredly. They had finally left town to move on their travel. Apparently, the three Hacker Hunters kept following them even after the job was done and was just being maintained once in a while.

He did not mind it as much as he should. He was only groaning about how it all happened when at first, he was alone, then Gale came with him, and now, three more was added. It was almost like a zero to one hundred real quick.

And there was another thing - his new...relationship with Gale.

After that talk under the sky, they had returned to their rooms and had muttered a good night to each other. Nothing really drastically changed in their relationship (and he was not expecting something like sleeping on the same bed or whatever. Not at all). When it was morning, he had greeted Gale normally. The woman had only smiled and had hugged him shortly before wrapping an arm around his. It was a touch that he was slowly getting used to.

He was glad though that nothing drastic changed. The physical touches were more affectionate and stayed longer than before. But that was okay with him. As long as they do not become the kind of couple that is really...physical and clingy, he would tolerate the touches. And maybe even initiate some himself?

Ging broke out of his thoughts when he felt a hand hold his sleeve. He turned towards Gale who was looking at him with a small smile.

"You okay? Thinking hard there." Gale reached out to pat his hair.

It was a weird feeling - getting a pat like he was a dog. But he was not opposed to it. He could even say to himself that he sort-of, kind-of, liked it. He was not going to say that out loud, of course. His response was simply, "Yeah. Just thinking."

"Just don't get an aneurysm there, old man." Gale teased with a grin.

"Idiot woman." Ging smirked and poked her on the forehead. "I told you to stop calling me an old man."

"And I told you that Freecell is the most annoying basic card game in computers."

"Ickshonpe, you're our teacher and all, but sometimes, we wonder why we agreed with your taste."

Ging raised an eyebrow at the conversation and looked at Ickshonpe's written response.

Shut up, brats. You don't know the challenge that Freecell gives. It beats Solitaire a million times over.

"So, who's the old man now?" Ging murmured to Gale.

Big, hazel brown eyes twinkled in laughter. "Ging! That's so rude!"

Ging was curious though so he asked the three Hacker Hunters, "What are you talking about?"

Eeta was the one who answered. "Incorporating card games in video games."

"Or just cards in video games." Elena shrugged. "Ickshonpe wanted to know about it."

Ickshonpe wrote down on his sketchbook, Admit it. Using cards is an interesting factor. Imagine that in an RPG or even in puzzle games.

_'Cards? RPG? Puzzles?'_  Ging suddenly stopped walking when that thought came to him. He did not even see the questioning gazes from his companions. His mind was buzzing with ideas, or more precisely, a general idea of a game.  _'Collecting cards, hunting those cards...'_  That reminded him of something.

_'Of course, the childhood game that Gale told me.'_  He remembered that. Scattering the cards with her wind, must collect all before the others, using  _Nen_  to find them...

_'_ Nen _? Hunters?'_  The first Hunter Bylaw: 'Hunters must always be on the hunt for something'. From there, it all came to a full circle for Ging. "A game for Hunters!"

"A what?" Gale asked in confusion.

Ging just realized that they were in the middle of the forest path. "Oh, I spaced out there, huh?"

"Quite so, Ging." Elena and Eeta said simultaneously in their monotone voice.

What was that about a game for Hunters? Ickshonpe wrote on the paper.

"I just thought of the next best thing." Ging grinned. "A video game for Hunters where they have to collect cards in order to win the game."

"Oh? Just like my childhood game?" Gale also grinned. Ging could see the excitement on her face.

"Yeah, it inspired me actually."

"But when you say for Hunters..."

"...does that mean they have to use  _Nen_?"

"Can be." Ging shrugged. "It could be a prerequisite. The player needs to use  _Nen_  to play the game."

Ickshonpe then waved his sketchbook to get some attention. What if we make the players physically go into the game? It's more fun that way than using a controller.

"Genius!" Ging liked that idea. It would definitely make the game more interesting and at the same time, difficult for the players.

"And we could rank the cards in difficulty of obtaining. Place some limits." Gale suggested.

"That's a good one, Gale!" Ging could not stop smiling. So many thoughts and ideas were forming in his head. It almost gave him information overload. But he could feel excitement fill him up, spreading through his veins, giving him an adrenaline rush. "Let's do it! What do you guys think? Can we do it?"

"I don't mind." The twins even quirked up their lips into a small smile. Ging was sure that they were also excited with the prospect of making an actual video game.

I've always wanted to make a video game. And I'm not going to waste this opportunity. Ickshonpe wrote on the sketchbook.

"Gale?" Ging was surprised when he saw the black-haired woman smirk.

"If it's for Hunters, then it better cost billions of Jenny. And we should only make a few copies. That way, it would circulate through auctions and resellers, and from there, we'll earn loads of money!"

Ging snorted softly and chuckled. "You and your money, woman."

"Jackpot Hunter here." Gale twirled with a laugh.

Ging understood though. It would be beneficial to them if they did that. It was a difficult task after all - making a video game out of nothing. Hell, there were only five of them who would do it, and that made it more difficult.

"We need more people though." It was as if Gale read his mind. "I don't think five people are enough for this."

"True. I'll inform my group about this and they can give us some contacts." Ging was about to take out his phone when he stopped at Ickshonpe's written words.

We should write down our ideas first, brainstorm about it, and from there, we'll make a proposal. If this is going to be sold, we would need business partners and they would want to read about it.

Ging nodded at that. "You're right. We need to form it first."

"We can also think about the technical details on how we should do it." Eeta stated.

"Like what platform, what codes to use, etcetera. We need to research." Elena added.

That's our task as Hacker Hunters. Ging and Gale will think about the gameplay itself and how the  _Nen_  will work on that.

Ging felt really excited as he watched the three Hacker Hunters converse about the technicalities. He did not expect that his idea would be taken as seriously as this. But now that it was, he definitely wanted to see it done. It looked like restorations and researches would have to wait for a while longer.

"I'm really happy that you're doing this, Ging." Gale told him while looking down. It made him smile and flush a bit to see that Gale was trying to hide her own flushed cheeks. "I can see that it's really getting you excited and happy."

"I am excited and happy." Ging assured. "This would be fun. Challenging but fun."

"And saying that my childhood game is an inspiration? That just made me like you even more."

And Ging blushed at that and he had to turn around to hide it. "That's too blunt, Gale, damn it. And it's a sort-of restoration, too. Restoration of culture. Something like that." He was babbling.

There was a small laugh and arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you." Gale mumbled at his back. "Thank you for doing this, Ging."

Ging smiled and turned around to pull her into a proper hug. It probably surprised her from the gasp that escaped her lips. He was surprised himself that he had the guts to do this. "Thank you as well. For just being you."

Gale just smiled and nuzzled his chest. He was really happy to have Gale with him. She could have left him and did her own work right after the restoration of the Lurka Ruins. She could have not travelled with him, not listened to his stories, not told stories in return, not left him alone when he was in his pensive moods, not teased him for looking like an old man with his scruffy facial hair, not wrapped an arm around his own, not hugged him, not kissed him...all those could have not happened...

But they did. He experienced all of them with her. He learned more about her, and even about himself, about what they could have and what they could feel. The possibilities were definitely endless. He wanted all of those and more with Gale.

So, he just hugged her tighter and kissed her on the head. But then, he saw a flash of light at his right.

"Oops, there was a flash."

A sigh. "Elena..."

"You two!" Ging broke out of the hug to chase the twins who were holding cameras. "You better delete that!"

"No!" Was the simultaneous shout.

He heard Gale laugh out loud and imagined that Ickshonpe was writing 'hahaha' multiple times on the sketchbook. He could only sigh and grin.

_'This is going to be fun!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, the birth of G.I. or at least, the idea of it. Exciting!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Another, Explosion, Fumbling
> 
> See you next time!


	17. CHAPTER 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life continues. Development!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 16**

Ging immediately woke up to the sensation of two pairs of hands holding his arms and dragging him away from the bed. He almost let his  _Nen_  lash out to the people who dared to interrupt his sleep. However, his  _Nen_  also sensed the familiar and similar aura.

He opened his eyes and drawled out, "Eeta, Elena, what the fuck are you two doing to me?"

"We're going to give you a job. Ickshonpe will explain it."

"And you will fulfill it as a Hunter and as a man."

"Okay, it's official. I will never understand Hacker Hunters." Ging rolled his eyes. He did not know what was happening, but he hoped that it was nothing life-threatening or too much of a hassle.

A few weeks have passed since the day he formed the idea of the video game for Hunters. He, Gale, and the Hacker Hunters had begun writing down every detail they could think of for the game. Also, he had e-mailed his special non-profit organization about it, and in return, he was given a list of contacts they could look into that could help them with the game. Investors in video games, technicians, even  _Nen_  users...they were all in the list. And he was damn grateful for his allies.

Currently, they were in an abandoned cabin in another forest (from the amount of forests they were in, Ging already gave up on knowing which forest they were in). They decided to stay in it for it had been a while since they slept under proper roofing surrounded by proper walls.

Ging broke out of his reverie when he was pulled into sitting on a wooden stool. In front of him was Ickshonpe who looked to be meditating. He could not help but comment, "Are you impersonating the Chairman right now?"

Ickshonpe wrote on the sketchbook, I'm glad it worked.

"You just wanted someone to acknowledge it..." Ging shook his head tiredly. "Now, what's going on? It's just past midnight." He muttered as he glanced at his watch.

I don't think you know or remember, but today is Gale's birthday. Was the written response.

"And we want you to surprise her and plan something good for her." The twins said simultaneously, eerily staring at him with red and blue eyes.

Ging gawked. "You woke me up at midnight, just to say that?!"

The three Hacker Hunters nodded at that.

"Unbelievable." However, his mind was reeling with the information. He never knew Gale's birthday. But now that he did, he knew that he had to do something for her. He was the boyfriend after all. And Gale did something for him on his birthday. Give and take and all that.

Ging then flushed and ducked his head to hide it.  _'Ugh, I'm still not used to it. So embarrassing.'_  Being in a relationship was still new territory for him. He was taking it slow and he was learning gradually.

But he could do it. He could plan something special for Gale today. He  _would_  do it because he wants to see her happy. The big smile; the shining, big, hazel brown eyes; the pink flush on the cheeks - he wanted to see those because of what he did.

Grinning, he assured the Hacker Hunters, "Don't worry. I'll do something about it."

He had time to research. How hard could it be anyway? He was Ging Freecss, Single-Star Archaeological Hunter, after all.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

On second thought, it was really hard, despite being Ging Freecss, Single-Star Archaeological Hunter. He just managed to make the small kitchen explode.

"What the hell happened here?!" Gale appeared at the doorway, bedhead and pajamas.

Ging winced. It would seem that the explosion woke the woman up. "I was making eggs for breakfast."

"'Making eggs for breakfast'? And it resulted to this?" She meant the blackened counters, splattered corpse of the eggs, and overturned pan. "Where are the others?"

"Over there." Ging pointed to the fallen table that was used as a shield. Behind it were Eeta, Elena, and Ickshonpe.

"But the real question here is why you were cooking eggs. Were you hungry?"

Ging blushed and scratched the back of his head. He decided to be honest. "I was supposed to be making a breakfast-in-bed tray for you since today's your birthday." And his plan utterly failed because he did not expect himself to be incompetent in cooking eggs.

He waited for the laugh and the teasing remarks from Gale, but he received none of those. Instead, to his shock, he was hugged.

"I'm happy that you did that for me. But I'm happier that you're not hurt from that." Gale smiled sadly. "I thought there was an attack, to be honest."

_'Trauma, huh?'_  There were probably explosions back then, when the Lurka Clan fought amongst themselves to death. It stuck in Gale's mind and would react much like a war soldier. Ging smiled a bit and patted Gale's head. "I'm okay. Don't worry." Gale even nuzzled closer at that.

Then, there was a flash of light.

"Elena..." Eeta sighed.

"Oops. I had it in auto-flash."

There was a scribbling sound before Ickshonpe's sketchbook appeared. At least we got a picture. Happy birthday, Gale!

"Thanks, I guess." Gale chuckled before pulling away. "I'll fix myself up then cook breakfast for all of us, okay?"

Ging winced again. "You don't have to do that."

"And I don't want you cooking in a kitchen again." Gale patted him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Silence descended until it was broken by Elena.

"You better have another plan, Ging."

"I know." Ging huffed out. "I'm working on it."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

After the breakfast fiasco, the three Hacker Hunters excused themselves to do some studying of codes for the video game. Gale raised an eyebrow at that. Ging sighed in relief.

"If you wanted it to be only the two of us, you could've just asked me." Gale grinned.

"Yeah, like I would do that." Ging grumbled out. He was still shy and awkward after all. Personalities do not change just for a day.

"Ah, true." Gale conceded with a smile. "And anyway, thanks for earlier. It's the thought that counts. Most unique birthday ever."

"And it's not over yet." Ging smirked. He just thought of the next plan throughout breakfast. He figured that if he did not want to look like a fool for trying something new, then he would do something that he really knew. "We're gonna go fishing."

When he did not receive a response, he began feeling like a fool. Of course, it was not romantic and not an activity that one would do in a birthday. But he did not know anything else. And so, he hoped that it was not  _that_  stupid.

"I think it's a great idea!" Gale exclaimed all of a sudden. "I remember you telling me about fishing all the time when you were younger. You could teach me then! I never fished in my entire life."

The sense of stupidity disappeared at that. It was replaced by excitement and glee that he would be doing something with Gale that the latter has not done yet. He could teach her the techniques, baits, types of rods...everything that he knew. He was sure that Gale would love to hear all of those.

It excited him. "Okay then. I saw this perfect spot on our way here about an hour walk. Let's go?"

"Let's!"

Barely saying a goodbye to their other companions, they were off to the fishing spot. And Ging could not be happier that at least, something was happening right.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

When they got there, Ging first taught Gale how to make a fishing rod from the things that surrounded them. Then, he told her about reeling techniques, kinds of baits, and what to do while waiting for the fish to get caught in the hook. After all of those, they dropped their hooks in the water and waited.

The sun was high in the sky with some clouds passing by. Ging eyed the surrounding foliage and took note of the leaves. Satisfied with that, he gave his rod to Gale, careful not to jostle the string much.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just gonna collect some things, okay?" At Gale's confused nod, he jumped on the tree branches and began collecting various leaves of all shapes and sizes. He dropped down beside Gale afterwards.

"What's that?" Gale questioned as she leaned in.

Ging leaned back and grinned. "A surprise. Close your eyes first. I promise that I'll make you open them when I see a fish caught in the hooks. Just hang on to the rods."

"Fine, but that surprise better be a good surprise." Gale teased and closed her eyes.

Ging's smirk softened to smile.  _'I hope it will be.'_  His hands twisted and pulled on the leaves. He was familiar with this, had done it many times when he was younger. It was taught to him by his grandmother and father...it made him nostalgic actually. It had been a long time since he last made one.

When he finished, he said, "Okay, I'm gonna put something on your head." He then put his work on Gale's head.

Gale opened her eyes at that and felt it. "Is this a hat?"

"Yup. Handmade from the freshest leaves around us." Ging grinned and put another hat on his own head. "It'll protect us from the sun and keep us cool while we fish."

"Awesome! How did you make this? Only leaves?"

"Only leaves."

"This is great! Thank you, Ging!" And then, he was hugged by Gale.

"Hey, the rods!" Ging took his rod from her but did not push her away. "Sheesh, woman. Be careful."

"Don't care." Gale smiled and kissed his cheek. Ging blushed at that. "Really, thank you. For doing all this."

Ging sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, yeah."

They were quiet after that, Gale leaning her body on Ging while Ging kept a hold on her. Ging did not mind this. When he was younger, he would always feel uncomfortable when someone touched him. He would still feel that in present time, however, with the black-haired woman, he could even say that he enjoyed the touches - arm-holding, leaning, and even the kissing.

"We came a long way, huh?" Gale murmured softly.

Ging smiled and pulled her closer. "Yeah, we did." All those months of travelling, working, and meeting new friends definitely made an impact to him. He would not change it for anything else.

And that was why, he lowered his head to Gale's ear and whispered, "Thank you and happy birthday."

He was rewarded a bright smile and a kiss that took away his breath. He was happy and he hoped that that happiness would not go.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels are so confusing to write. Ging is also confused. But he's happy so it's okay.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Land, Prisoner, Almost There
> 
> See you next time!


	18. CHAPTER 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's growing!
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 17**

After Gale's birthday, Ging and his companions became busy with the video game. They had finally begun talking to the investors to discuss contracts for the selling of the video game (Ging was even surprised that they were entertained because the game was not yet finished). They had also talked to potential people that could help them in forming the game.

It was there that they met List and Wdwune.

They met up in a restaurant in the town they all agreed upon on. Ging blinked in surprise at seeing the two males. List was a short, blonde man with green eyes while Wdwune looked scruffier than he was with a messy afro and a cigarette stick in hand.

"Nice to meet you, List, Wdwune." Gale smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Gale-san." List nodded and grimaced when smoke passed by. "Wdwune-san, please don't smoke here. This is a public establishment."

"Oops, sorry, List."

Ging smiled wryly. He did not expect that List and Wdwune would be like that, but he did not care. To him, they looked like people that he would get along with. "Okay, so you know that we're making a video game and we picked you two to be the visual artists."

"Yes. We would like to know what the game is about." List said with a smile.

And so, Ging explained the game. How it would start with applying  _Nen_  on the console, how the person would be transported to the game itself, about the card collecting and the various places in the game, and so on and so forth. At the end of his explanation, he drank the remaining water in his glass and watched List and Wdwune gawk.

"That's pretty damn amazing." Wdwune was the one who snapped out of it. "So the player himself or herself will be playing it, not through some controller."

"Who will take care of the beginning?" List questioned.

"Eeta. She's a Hacker Hunter." Gale replied. "And at the ending, when players leave the game, Elena, her twin sister and also a Hacker Hunter, would be there."

"And Ickshonpe, their teacher and a Single-Star Hacker Hunter, will be doing most of the technical details and coding of the game." Ging added. When he saw the two glance around, he snorted. "They're not here. They're officially stuck in the 'digital world', their words."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Wdwune flailed. "Does that mean that the player will die if he or she dies in the game?"

Ging frowned and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, it is a game for Hunters." List muttered. "They should be aware of that before they play the game."

"That's true. Oh!" Wdwune snapped his fingers. "That means that the game will take place in a super large area, right?"

Ging was shocked at that. He actually had not thought about where the game would take place. From his peripheral vision, he saw that Gale was also thinking the same lines as him.

"Since we have lots of towns and it should be large and wide enough for the players to actually feel like they're travelling in an RPG, it should be in an island." Gale stated.

"An island? Where would you get an island?" Wdwune was flailing again.

"We'll buy one." Ging said in a matter-of-fact voice. "We can do that. We have billions of money as Hunters."

"Ging-san, it's like you're seeing a can of soup and an island in the same category." List chuckled.

"Gale could do it." Ging could see that Gale was already researching on the laptop given to them by Ickshonpe. "She could probably haggle the prices down or something."

"Oh yes." Gale grinned widely. "Since I'm a Jackpot Hunter, my aim is to gain more money and lose the least amount possible."

"You two are crazy!" Wdwune shouted, gaining wide-eyed looks from the other customers of the restaurant. "But I like it! I'm in!"

"Wdwune-san! Keep it down please! I'm so sorry about him, Ging-san, Gale-san. However, I also accept the job." List bowed and at the same time, pushed Wdwune's head down.

Ging just slouched in his seat, already feeling embarrassed from the stares. "That's great and all, but can we get out of here?"

Needless to say, they threw down some cash and got out of the restaurant.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ging! Look at this!"

Ging stopped his reading of one of the storylines in getting a card to see what Gale was talking about. "What is it?"

"Number eighty-four, Paladin's Necklace." On Gale's hands was a gold-chained necklace with a shield on the center. "It has the Reflector card's abilities - the player will not be affected by any spells cast on him or her and it can undo curses on cards by touching them. Just as long asthe player is wearing it, of course."

"It's amazing that Wdwune and List can do this. Their  _Nen_  abilities are truly unique." Ging had to admit that making the video would be difficult without the two males' powers. Wdwune's ability abled him to conjure whatever he drew on a special kind of paper. Meanwhile, List's ability was to place whatever power that was needed for the cards. Ging did not know how the blonde could do it, but he figured it was a Specialist type of ability.

"I know, right?" Gale smiled and threw the Paladin's Necklace up. "Back!" At her word, the necklace changed into its card form.

"It's good that the ring is responding well." Ging touched his own that was on his index finger. He and Gale had decided on using rings as a sort-of controller in the game, giving it three commands - Gain (to change a card into an item and to use a spell card), Book (to summon the binder to place the cards in), and Back (to change an item to its card form). However, the Back command could only be used by the game masters, which were Ging, Gale, the three Hacker Hunters, List, and Wdwune. If they did not do that, then it would be abused by the players. It was why they formed the card transformation limit and the one-minute limit.

The ring would not be much of a hassle to hold (Ging's idea) and looked quite amazing with the  _Nen_  engravings on it (Gale's idea). He was the one who made the rings since he was knowledgeable with the  _Nen_  engravings. Eeta and Elena's  _Nen_  were also in the rings to keep track of them in the island.

Speaking of the island, Gale had managed to buy one, much to Ging's shock at how fast it was. It was in the middle of the sea (which was good since it would be not much accessible) and directly at the east of Yorkshin City, the city where they met and paid the former owner of the island. When they had first arrived on it, Ickshonpe immediately dragged Ging with him to plan where they would put the towns, beasts, and most especially, the special  _Nen_  barriers for the game, much to Ging's chagrin and the women's amusement.

"I can't believe that it's coming along so well." Gale grinned and twirled around, her winds making her hair flutter. "And it hasn't been a year."

"True." Ging grinned back and in a spur of the moment, grabbed Gale by the waist and they spun around.

The black-haired woman squealed and laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hold on. "Ging! Wait!"

Ging then dropped them on the grass. They were now lying side-by-side, staring at the sky once again. "I won't do that again, you know. You're quite heavy."

"Lies. As if you can't carry me with those muscles." Gale teased and groped his arms.

He shivered...and he did not know if it was a pleasurable shiver or a not-so-pleasurable shiver. "Shut up, woman."

"Old man!"

Suddenly, a sketchbook blocked their views. On it was, Sorry to burst your happy bubble but I need to tell you something.

"What is it, Ickshonpe?" Ging asked as he sat up. Gale continued lying on the grass.

He waited until Ickshonpe was finished writing. We need someone to guard the island from outside intruders, like people who would come here through boat or other means beside the console.

"I understand." Ging hummed and thought of a person that could do that. His mind then strayed to the piece of news he randomly found in the papers.  _'The murderer who only uses bare hands with no evidence left, huh?'_  "I think I have someone."

"You do? Who is it?" Gale questioned.

Ging just smirked. "You'll see. We'll be going back to Yorkshin then." It was the last place he heard where the murderer was.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You want me to what?"

"Help us make a video game." Ging smiled a bit. "It will not land you in a dingy prison, but you will be living in an island. Don't worry, it's quite modernized."

"Hold up there, mister whatever. Can you start again from the beginning?"

Before Ging could start explaining again, he was beaten to it by Gale. The two of them were currently in a bar in Yorkshin City (leaving the three Hacker Hunters in the island) to meet a man named Razor, a murderer that is on the wanted list of the police. Gale was shocked when Ging had explained that he wanted Razor to guard the island, however, she had just shrugged and had given an okay on that.

"Razor-san, we are making a special video game that involves the person playing it to be transported in the game itself. Because the island where the game is situated is accessible to anyone with a boat, we need someone to guard the island from intruders. And we want you to do that."

Razor was silent and wide-eyed before he huffed out a slow exhale. "Why do you want me, a murderer, to guard your game?"

"Because you're strong, Razor." Ging said bluntly. It was true anyway. It was the first factor that came to mind when he thought of someone who could guard the island. "We need that strength. You won't hesitate to fight those intruders." He could see that Razor was thinking about it.

"What's in it for me then?" Razor muttered.

"Freedom from the police." Gale smiled. "We'll be taking care of that. You'll be paid for your services as long as you do your job. You will also have additional jobs but nothing you can't handle. Again, you will be paid for that. What do you think, Razor-san?"

Razor took a deep breath and sighed. "You know, it's the first time I heard my name so many times within a span of minutes."

_'That's a weird answer.'_ Ging thought and listened to Razor's monologue.

"I'm the typical abused boy who was called a worthless little shit by my dumbass father. I grew up with violence and so, I turned to violence. It was what I knew. I killed to get my frustrations off me. And it sickens me to hear my name in that disgusted voice." Razor then turned to him and Gale. "But then, there's the two of you. All I can say is that you're crazy for thinking of me for the job. But my answer is yes, I'll take the damn job. And just Razor, no honorifics."

Ging grinned. "That's more like it."

"Nice to be working with you then, Razor." Gale also grinned.

"So, where's that island and what can I do there?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

One of the nights that Ging stayed up to go over the construction of the buildings and the storylines was interrupted by a knock on his door. He figured it was something important if the person deemed to go to him. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Gale wearing a somber expression. "Can I stay here for a while?"

Ging would have blushed at the insinuation, but he did not process that. Just seeing Gale's face made him think it was serious. "Sure."

Gale closed the door and immediately went to his side, curling up beside him. He placed the papers on the nightstand and pulled her closer. They were silent. It was his way of letting Gale do whatever she wanted.

Then, she spoke in a quiet voice. "So many things have happened in my life after I met you. The restoration of my old home, meeting new friends, all those travelling, everything and anything. I feel so lucky and afraid." Ging only rubbed her back at that, keeping quiet and just letting her talk. She continued, "I'm afraid that this would be all just a dream and I'll wake up all alone with the ghosts of my clan haunting me."

Ging stated the only thing that came to mind. "I don't think ghosts would follow you every single day of their deaths." There was a chuckle at that. "Hey, I'm stating an opinion here. And anyway, I assure you that this is no way a dream."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if it is, then this is not what's supposed to be happening in my dreams."

"What?"

Ging chuckled at her confused tone. "I never dreamed of getting a girlfriend and having someone with me in my travels. I always want to be alone."

"Are you asexual or something, old man?" Gale squeaked when Ging poked her sides.

"Shut up. I just don't think of romance. My mind was always on discovering. To feel that excitement and happiness afterwards. It's like a high to me."

Ging looked at Gale who cupped his cheek, rubbing a thumb on his scruffy facial hair, and said, "But now, what do you think? Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?"

"Wait, I think those are lyrics." When Gale pouted, he conceded. "Okay, okay. To answer your question, I think that I prefer this to any real life scenario or fantasy. I'm really happy all of this is happening to me."

"Nice answer." Gale smiled and their lips met in a soft kiss. When they parted, she whispered, "I really like you, Ging."

Ging blushed and hid his face on a laughing Gale's hair. "Sheesh, stupid woman. You just had to say it like that."

"I like surprising you after all."

"Of course you do." Ging pulled her even closer until she was on his chest and they were side-by-side lying on the bed. He pulled the blanket over them. "Now, I want to sleep."

"Okay." Was the murmur before he felt the even breaths. It would seem that the talk took a toll on Gale.

He was glad to know all of that though. It was like they had talked their insecurities out, letting the other know what was happening. It made him feel closer to the black-haired woman and he knew he was really falling.

_'This may not be the life I dreamed of, but I know I made some right decisions.'_  With that thought, Ging gave one last kiss on Gale's head and closed his eyes to sleep. Another day was waiting for them, and he could not wait to live it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the game is almost finished. Ah, something is going to happen soon. Ah, the horror! Any way the wind blows!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Celebration, Liquid, Purple
> 
> See you next time!


	19. CHAPTER 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter. Just saying.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 18**

The video game was finally complete, although it was only the initial completion.

And Razor suggested that all of them go drink the night away.

Ging already got the gut feeling something was going to happen. He did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but it was there, lurking in the shadows.

He was about to refuse when Gale suddenly pinched his side...with a touch of  _Nen_  so it hurt.

"That's a great idea!" Gale exclaimed with a grin. "Right, old man?"

"This is not my definition of fun." Ging grumbled out.

"Ah, don't worry, Ging." Razor had the audacity to ruffle Ging's hair. "We'll make sure you have fun. Right, Wdwune?"

"Yeah! Booze is great with companions!" Wdwune whooped and dragged poor List by the shoulders.

"And I'm going to stay sober for this." List muttered.

"Wait! We have underage people!" Ging pointed at Eeta and Elena who only blinked.

Ickshonpe wrote on the sketchbook, Then, they'll just drink juice. I'll keep an eye on my students.

Ging knew then and there that he was outnumbered, and so, he sighed tiredly. "Fine, fine."

There were cheers, laughs, and shouts of the time and place before they all separated.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You know, I'm really glad you talked to me in getting the job. I was once a mindless murderer with all this rage, and now, I'm a game master of an awesome, never-before-seen video game. To Gale and Ging!"

"To Gale and Ging. They also contacted us to help in the game. We are grateful to use our abilities for this, right, Wdwune-san?"

"Yes! And we got to write the ending! The castle is so cool! To Gale and Ging!"

To Gale and Ging for helping me and my students get to know the digital world even more. Let's play a game sometime in the future, yes?

"To Ging and Gale. Enough said."

"Cheers!"

Ging's face was twitching and red at the end of the mini-speeches while Gale was laughing at his expense. He would never get used to compliments from anyone...ever. But he was happy. Just seeing the huge grins and the relaxed faces of his companions was enough for him to feel content about the whole thing. Who knew that other than restoring and researching, he could gain the same excitement from making a video game?

All of a sudden, a bottle of beer slid towards him. It was from Razor who was smirking. "Drinks on me."

Ging took it but only sipped a little. He was not a fan of alcohol, never was and never will be. He never understood how people would get a vice on drinking alcohol that tasted too strong in the throat.

"More, please!" Wdwune shouted and slammed the beer bottle down. "We're celebrating here, people!"

"Wdwune-san, please..." List sighed.

Ging turned away from the table so that he would look like he did not know them. Then, a familiar arm curled around his.

"They keep giving me beer." Gale muttered. Ging pulled her closer to him. "I don't even like alcohol."

"Same." Ging agreed and took a small sip from the beer. "It's why I didn't want to come here."

Gale snorted. "And look at them now, drinking to their hearts' content."

Ging glanced behind him and smiled wryly. Razor and Wdwune seemed to be having a drinking contest with List as a fed-up referee. Meanwhile, the three Hacker Hunters were constantly taking pictures while sipping on the juice they ordered. "Heh, they're idiots."

"And we're friends with those idiots." Gale pointed out.

"Sadly." Ging grouched out. Gale chuckled at that and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ging would have tried putting a distance in between them because they were in public and they were not that couple that clung to each other like plastic wrap. However, he did not. He just let Gale curl up on his arm. It was probably the alcohol that was loosening him up.

"You really have nice muscles, Ging." Gale murmured.

Ging shivered when he felt the black-haired woman's fingers trace the skin of his arm. He opted to only wear a short-sleeved shirt since the night was humidly warm. He was now thinking if what he decided was a good or bad thing.

Then, to his shock, he sensed that his arm was in-between softer and fuller skin.  _'What the hell? Is my arm touching her breasts?'_  He was more awkward than embarrassed. He had never touched anyone there before (not counting family, of course).

"Hey, Ging, Gale! How did you two meet?"

_'Thank you for drunk Razor.'_  Ging felt Gale let go of his arm slowly, as if hesitating. Or maybe he was just overthinking. He turned to the table. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because no one in this table knows. Ickshonpe wrote that you two were already together when he and the twins met you."

"And Ging probably did not want anyone travelling with him so the childhood sweetheart trope is gone now." Wdwune rambled out with a laugh.

"Wdwune-san..." List shook his head.

"We met in a restoration of ruins." Gale was the one who answered. "We helped each other for that and I decided to come with him when the work was done."

There were sounds of realization and mutters of disappointment of how it was anticlimactic, much to Ging's annoyance. "What did you expect anyway?"

"You don't wanna know." Razor snickered and drank from his beer bottle. "By the way, drink up! Live a little, just for this night!"

Ging had let go of his bottle to the table when he turned around so he took it again. But before he could drink it, his nose twitched at the too pungent smell of alcohol.  _'This is definitely not beer anymore.'_

He glanced at his side, at Gale who was about to drink from her own bottle. He pressed his knee to pause her actions, which she did. In subtle motions, he gestured for the bottle and she gave it to him. He then smelled it and knew it was the same as the one in his bottle.

"What is it?" Gale questioned.

"A stronger alcoholic drink because this is definitely not beer." Ging smirked a bit. "Probably Razor and Wdwune. Look at the idiots." The two were not-so-subtle in eying them and giggling...actual giggling.

Gale hummed then also smirked. "Why don't we have some fun then? Give me the bottles."

Ging gave them to her and watched in amusement as she went towards Razor and Wdwune and tipped over the bottles, making the alcohol flow out to their heads.

"Trying to get us drunk, huh?" Gale said in a threatening voice. Ging shuddered when he felt the black aura of anger. The woman was pissed off, but not so pissed off that her  _Nen_  would show the black tendrils of aura that signify the beast inside her.

"Sorry!" Razor and Wdwune shouted and bowed their heads.

Rolling his eyes, Ging stood up. "This is the first and last time I drink with you lot. We're going."

"Aw, so fast? At least keep us company." Razor drawled out.

"Nah, Razor. It's night after all." Wdwune waved a hand and grinned widely. "They're gonna be 'having fun'."

"Wdwune-san! I'm so sorry about them, they're drunk and all. Ickshonpe-san, help me with this! Wait, is that a Wija board? That's creepy!"

"Right, we're off then." Ging ignored the boisterous shouts of his companions and walked out of the pub, Gale walking beside him. "Sheesh, they're too energetic."

"And you're too lethargic, old man." Gale wrapped an arm around his waist. "But I'm glad we're out of there."

"Yeah." Ging just pulled her closer, almost an unconscious move. He was getting used to this affection.

They talked about nothing in particular while walking towards the inn they were currently staying at. Ging felt his body relax. His senses and aura would always be on guard for anything suspicious, but now that he was alone with Gale, he could let himself not worry. He was not alone.

"You know, you're really dense, Ging."

"Huh?" Ging had not noticed that they were already in front of the inn.

"I've been touching you constantly tonight and even complimenting you." Gale sighed. "Are you really that asexual?"

_'Wait...'_  Ging's jaw dropped in realization. "So earlier, that was no accident? When you put my arm between your breasts?"

"So when I'm not the straightforward one, you're gonna be that?"

Ging was so confused and at the same time, his mind was already processing what was really happening. "Were you seducing me?"

"Yes, I was!" Gale exclaimed. "Thank you for finally recognizing that!"

"You know that I don't even think about that stuff." Ging scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit bad that he did not notice it. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry, too. I should've just done this." And all of a sudden, Ging was pulled into a heated kiss by the collar of his shirt. When Gale pulled back, she whispered hotly, "Make love to me, Ging Freecss."

Ging's face reddened and his body filled with overwhelming heat and pleasure. This was the first time he felt like this...and it excited him. It was definitely a different excitement from the discoveries and other work-related activities. This was much more intimate, personal, like a secret between him and Gale.

And so, he just muttered, "Assertive woman...", kissed Gale back, and took her to his room.

He knew that they would not be stopping anytime soon...and somehow, he cursed Razor and Wdwune for predicting this that he did not even think about.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Good morning, Ging!" Razor cheered out, despite the croaky voice from the vomiting he did earlier.

"Good morning, Gale!" Wdwune added with a laugh and groan since it hurt his head.

"Good morning, Ging-san, Gale-san." List smiled, not even hungover.

"Good morning." Eeta and Elena said simultaneously.

Good morning. Were the only words on Ickshonpe's sketchbook.

What was common with all of the mention above were the various sizes of smirks on their faces.

"Morning." Ging grumbled out, a blush on his cheeks, and did not bother to look at the others. Some friends he has...

"Good morning." Gale greeted back with a flush on her cheeks.

"Quite." Razor waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, whatever." Ging grouched. When he felt Gale's hand hold his, he pressed it softly, almost reassured with it.

He was glad that they did  _that_  last night. It made him feel closer than ever to Gale. They were truly lovers, even though they have not said the words to each other. But he could feel it. It was what they wanted, what they needed, what they desired.

And the hand-purple hickeys on both of their necks were enough proof of that.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Wow.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Testing, Cliff, Window
> 
> See you next time!


	20. CHAPTER 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffs - they are quite symbolical to Ging. And Gale, I have something special for her and for you, guys.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 19**

The weeks passed with everyone busy in testing the video game. Ging had to make sure that the game was no less than perfect, of course. If he worked on something, it should come out better than expected.

First, the technical bugs. Ickshonpe, Eeta, and Elena were in charge of that. They corrected any errors in the codes, commands, and other in-game characteristics. It was the most crucial part of the game and Ging did not to interfere with any of that since he did not understand computer language.

Second, the visuals and ending of the game. Wdwune took care of the visuals, refining the details and enhancing the colors. Meanwhile, List improved the effects. Those two also talked to other people they contacted to help with the game. As for the ending, Ging approved it, but he somehow felt that he should add more into it.

Third, Razor's job. Since the muscular man was in charge with guarding, Ging taught him to form a  _Nen_  ability that could help. That was how the  _14-Nin no Akuma_  was formed. It definitely fit Razor's personality and hidden talent (a.k.a being a sports and gym freak). Ging knew that it would be difficult to defeat that ability, and Razor himself. He had no problems with that.

Lastly, the overall game itself. That was Ging's duty. He was the one who made business with the pleasant investors that were willing to make a contract that would sell the game in billions of Jenny, just as Gale requested. He also contacted his special non-profit organization to spread the news of the soon-to-be-released never-before-seen  _Nen_ -based video game for Hunters. Rumor mills, black markets, the rich and famous, anywhere and everywhere. He wanted everyone to know it...and be shocked that there will only be limited copies. It would keep the stakes high, the money higher, and the excitement even higher than higher.

_'Soon.'_  Ging smiled and stared at the sky. He was standing on the highest cliff overlooking the whole island, excitement pumping through his veins.

"So, what would you name it?"

Ging turned his head to the side where Gale was. She looked better now than the past few days. He had noticed that the woman was pale and green in the edges. He had only thought of it as a stomach bug and had handed her a glass of water everytime she puked. In return, he had been teased for not being able to crouch to hold her hair up since he was an old man.

Remembering that a question was asked, he answered, "Greed Island."

"Greed Island?"

He had thought about that name, of course. It was not just a spur of the moment. "It's the first letters of the names of the major contributors to this video game."

Gale hummed at that. "So, where am I in that?"

"You're the 'G'. I'm the 'N'. You're the one who inspired me to make this after all."

"How romantic." Ging flushed at Gale's words. "Wait, where's the 'W'?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to tell you that. Yesterday, I changed Wdwune's name to Dwun because it confused the hell out of me." Ging chuckled at the memory.

"Ging, you can't just do that."

"But I did. A member of my special group is a part of the world statistics office. He managed to change the name in minutes. He could still use his old identification cards though."

"Sheesh, you're really powerful, do you know that? Of course you do, don't even answer." Gale smiled a little.

Ging just shrugged at her. He did not think of himself as powerful really. He was only asking one of his allies. It was probably the connections.

"How are you feeling then?"

"Excited." Ging replied honestly. "We all worked hard on this. It's pretty much the first work I want to show off to the world."

"It is one of a kind. Nothing has been made like this. You're practically gonna become history."

"Not only me." Ging stared at the big, hazel brown eyes. "You, the Hacker Hunters, Razor, List and Dwun, and so many others. We all helped each other get to where we are right now. All that hard work, journeys, almost got our minds fried just so we could finish a concept...those are all important. So don't say it's just me. It's all of us."

Ging saw the bright smile before he was hugged tightly. "Ging, thank you." He could only let out a small laugh and hugged Gale back.

When Gale pulled back, she did not let go immediately which confused Ging. He eyed the way the black-haired woman was fidgeting and gritting her teeth in a nervous manner. He felt her winds - so different from the natural ones because it was infused with her aura - wrap around them, swirling in agitation. He had to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, well, for me. But I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What would you like to name our child?"

Ging's mind reeled and he just blinked in shock. He then shouted, "Wait, what?!"

It was not a question he was expecting. He supposed it was a hypothetical question and he would have told her that he would think about it, but then he saw her face.

It was dead serious. Ging could not see it being a hypothetical question anymore.

And he knew, something just went downhill.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging let Gale ramble, not saying a word as they walked back towards the inn they were staying. He heard her explain that she had been vomiting since last week and that she had missed her period (that word still irked him now). It was why she had bought a pregnancy test (how convenient it was that they also thought of building a pharmacy in the island) and there, she had found out that she was pregnant.

Ging did not know what to say. He was literally speechless. He, a nineteen-year old Single-Star Archaeological Hunter, was going to be a father. He just got his girlfriend pregnant in just one night of sex. And even though they had alcohol in their systems that night, he had made sure that he was wearing a condom. But it looked like on that night, it was just his luck - good or bad, whichever - that it broke and thus, failed at its job.

After the explanation, Gale fell into silence. Ging wanted to say something, anything really, but he found himself floundering...and panicking. He did not know what to do. He was not ready for any pregnancies or babies or whatever shit that involved him and parenting together.

He did not notice he was muttering it under his breath until he heard Dwun yell out a, "Gale, you're pregnant?!"

Ging snapped out of his reverie and saw his surroundings. He was in the lobby of the inn...and it looked like everyone else heard that.

"Congratulations, Gale-san, Ging-san!" List even clapped his hands. Ging wondered why he had to clap his hands.

"Congrats!" Razor patted him and Gale on the shoulders.

"Congratulations." Eeta and Elena nodded simultaneously.

Congratulations on the baby. Was written on Ickshonpe's sketchbook.

_'Why is everyone okay with this? Shouldn't they be panicking? Or is it just me?'_  Ging was not sure anymore. He could feel his breathing speed up and his head thudding. Everything was happening too fast. He could not control it.

This was not what he wanted.

This was not what he needed.

This was not what he desired. At. All.

It was supposed to be a first night of safe, protected sex. But it would seem that even he could fail the 'protected' part.

"Um...thank you, guys, for that." Gale mumbled out while looking down.

Ging forgot where he was again. He could not do this here - the panicking. He had to breathe, calm himself, let the nerves settle so that he could think about it without getting a nervous breakdown of  _'Oh fuck, what am I supposed to do?!'_

And so, he willed his  _Nen_  to be hidden, but powerful enough to boost him. Then, he was out of inn, running to god-knows-where, and at the back of his mind, he was hoping that all of it was one big nightmare that he would wake up from.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gale had a few days to recover from the shock of becoming pregnant. That was why she understood the shocked silence from Ging.

But when she turned and saw that he was not there anymore...it hurt, so damn much.

"Where's Ging?" Razor asked.

"I don't know." Gale sank down to one of the chairs in the lobby. She was reeling from the pressure and stress. She needed to calm down or it might lead to drastic events.

"Well, that's just rude, leaving us like that." Dwun grumbled out.

"I think Ging was in shock." List suggested.

Gale snorted softly at that. "Shock is an understatement." She had a feeling that Ging was not just shock. He was also panicking, not used to not knowing. He had never been good with the unexpected, even if he was one.

"Are you okay, Gale?"

"Can a doctor here help you?"

Gale smiled at the twins' questions. "I'm fine, thank you. And I don't think I can handle a doctor right now."

Ickshonpe wrote on his sketchbook and showed her the paper. But you need to see one if you haven't. A baby needs that much.

"I know, Ickshonpe." Gale frowned sadly. If only Ging did not run off like that. She would give him space but only if she knew where he was.

"We'll find Ging, Gale." Razor stated in determination. "Surely, he wouldn't leave the island."

_'Not too sure about that.'_  Gale thought but smiled a bit to reassure Razor. "Thank you."

The three Hacker Hunters decided on using their computers to get the coordinates while the others searched, the old-fashioned way. Gale was left in her room to 'rest and take it easy'.

_'I'm being treated like a fragile woman.'_  She scowled and crossed her arms. But then, she remembered what her condition was. She lowered her arms to her still-flat stomach, where a baby was growing in her womb.  _'Technically, I am, with him or her in me.'_

Closing her eyes, she let her winds circle her in a calm and gentle manner. This always helped her relax and that moment was no exception.

_'Ging, where are you?'_  She was worried. She hoped that the man was okay and not doing something drastic. But who knew?

Ging Freecss - predictable with his shy and awkward personality, but an enigma as a whole. Enigma was actually the first word Gale associated with Ging. She always felt confused by his actions and words, wondering about his motives and what he really wanted to do.

She thought she understood him as time passed. They became a couple, talked about everything and anything, and even had sex (which led to the current situation but  _anyway_ ). Surely, that was enough.

However, to a Ging Freecss, enough was not yet enough. Gale opened her eyes at that and scowled.  _'I can't just wallow in misery like this.'_  Since she knew it was not yet enough, she had to do the next big thing.

They needed to talk. ASAP.

She quickly went to the window of her room, opened it, and let her wind flow out in order to sense him. If her wind could sense even the tiniest prick of his aura, she could find him.

And she would. She would not despair just yet. The talk has not happened...and this would be the deciding factor for what would happen next.

_'And I'll be ready for it.'_  Her big, hazel brown eyes stared at the sky.  _'Hopefully.'_

She could only hope she will be. She had enough hurt to last a million lifetimes. She did not want to add more to that.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the dramaaaaaa. This chapter was supposed to be split into two in the outline but fuck that. This is better. And I'm happier with it.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Lie Down, Try Not To Cry, Cry A Lot
> 
> See you next time!


	21. CHAPTER 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's relatable? That lie down-try not to cry-cry a lot meme. It's funny and sad how we're incorporating depression into memes. Anyway...
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 20**

Ging panted as he plopped down on the ground. He was inside of one of the numerous mountains in the island, not too far from where the others were but not too close.

He needed to think by himself. Panicking in front of others would not help him in any way.

As his breathing steadied, he began organizing his thoughts. The very source of the situation was that he managed to get Gale pregnant and thus, becoming a father in the process.

He was not ready to be a father. Hell, he was just grasping on what a relationship is like with Gale. He was never good with relationships, may it be platonic, romantic, or even familial. He always kept to himself, always the shy and awkward guy that everyone seemed to want to talk to. He did not disclose much about himself, more willing to talk about other things and who the person was, as long as it was not him in the spotlight.

Then, Gale appeared in his life like a...gale of wind. ( _'Oh my god.'_  He cringed at his pun.)

Even though they started with arguments and shouting matches (it did not help that they were both stubborn), it evolved into an uncanny friendship when Ging learned more about Gale - her happy-go-lucky personality, her bloody past, her aspirations and wishes for the future. All of those and more he began to know and it made him understand the woman better. And through that understanding, he relaxed and also told her about who he was.

It felt quite like freedom whenever he did that to Gale. It was like he was easing some burden he has and sharing that with her - someone who would not judge and would just accept his words. There were also the spars, the travelling, the teases...

And the kisses. Gale had been the one to initiate the first of many. She also initiated the many others that came after when their friendship changed into a romantic relationship. And everytime, Ging would blush and feel embarrassed with the emotions running through his body.

But through that, he became more comfortable with her. He started to initiate more physical touches and would even lower his guard sometimes. He felt himself falling in love...even if it still made him blush, right now.

_'Sheesh, what that woman did to me.'_  More than a year has passed since they met. It was such a short time, but for Ging, he felt that it was longer with all those experiences he had with Gale. The realizations he formed, the thoughts he gained, the emotions he felt, and so many more...he learned so much just by knowing Gale, the woman that managed to get through his defenses to show him what he was missing.

Sighing, Ging raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. While he never felt that something was missing in his life, he did not feel complete either. He was just content with what he had. And when Gale appeared, it was as if a piece of a puzzle dropped inside him, not fully completing him but it added up to what he had.

_'Maybe this is just another experience I have to learn...'_  Ging then snorted at his thought. It might be like that, but it was different. He was not ready to be a father and take care of a child. He was a Hunter, first and foremost.

_'And that's probably the most problematic here.'_  He left his childhood home and family to seek new discoveries. He was in it for the thrill, the excitement, the pleasure of seeing something new blossom under his care. His lifestyle was not the ideal for even maintaining a relationship, let alone having a family...which sucked, to be honest.

He was Ging Freecss, nineteen-year old Single-Star Archaeological Hunter, dedicated to his job and whims too much that he could not even do right in relationships.

Suddenly, he felt a presence beside him. It was Gale, breathing heavily and leaning on her knees.

"How did you know I was here?" Ging asked and stood up to steady the black-haired woman.

"Your aura spiked." Gale finally answered after regaining some air. "I followed with my winds."

"Really versatile ability you have." Ging could not help but comment. It still amazed him how Specialist-type of  _Nen_  abilities were...special. And that made him cringe again.

"Enough about me. Let's talk about this." Gale said, pointing to him then to her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." He was actually okay. He was not panicking anymore. He knew he made the right decision of running away to think by himself. However, he was a bit upset about his realization of how it just...sucked.

"So, what now?" Gale questioned and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Ging figured that it was a motherly instinct to do that. "What do we do now? We're certainly not aborting this baby."

Ging's jaw dropped, aghast. "Of course not, woman. Why would you even think of that?"

"I'm just ticking off the choices!" Gale shouted all of a sudden. "It's not as if you're suggesting anything, right? Work with me for once, Ging, you damn lazy old man!"

Ging almost took a step back at the anger in her voice, but stopped when he saw the glistening eyes. "Gale..."

"Do you have any idea how worried the others are? They're looking for you right now. They actually made me stay in my room to rest. It's for the baby, they said." Gale clicked her tongue. "Well, this is also for the baby, because his or her own father is in shock and does not know what he wants to do with everything that has been happening! As if I know better, Ging!"

That was true. Ging really did not know what to do now. And he was realizing now that he was not the only one. Gale was also new to this, of course she was. Here he was, just finished panicking and coming to terms, while Gale was having her own problems...and she was the pregnant one!

He knew it. He was not much of an empathetic man. He could only hypothesize and predict, not deal with feelings and emotions. He could not even deal with his own.

And so, he said it now, "Sorry." He knew it would not be the last though.

Gale choked out a sob and ran to him. He hugged her to his chest, grimacing a bit at the wetness gathering on his shirt. He would also not get used to tears.

He heard the murmured question, "What are we gonna do?" and he just hugged her tighter.

"I don't know." Ging gritted his teeth. He was not going to cry. He would keep it in and try to be strong. It was the least he could do. "I really don't know."

But he was decided. His heart throbbed in hurt while his mind reassured him.

_'I'm really sorry, Gale. I'm a shitty old man after all.'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ging glanced at the end of the tunnel and saw that the sun was starting to rise.  _'It's morning already.'_  He did not notice that time passed by so quickly.

He then turned towards Gale. She was asleep on his chest, having cried herself to sleep. He wiped the remaining tear tracks with his scarf. He did not have the heart to push her away, however, he knew that he was delaying the inevitable.

He should just get over it. But he still found himself hesitating.

_'Damn it.'_  Ging let out a harsh breath and slowly stood up. He cradled Gale's head in his hands until he managed to lay her down the ground. He took off his turban and placed it in her hands.

It was difficult, even more difficult than any restoration, research, and leaving Whale Island. He really went too deep in this, but not deep enough to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Gale." Three apologies within twenty-four hours, a feat for him. He left one last kiss on the forehead (he could not even kiss her on the lips, damn it) and squeeze on the hand. He could only hope that Gale would wake up and not cry again because he did not deserve any tears. He doubted that though.

And so, he walked towards the end of the tunnel, leaving Gale, his friends, and Greed Island altogether.

Ging Freecss ran away, as simple and fucked up as that.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome darkness, my old friend. I have come to embrace you and to hide from the world.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Boar, Triggered, Growls
> 
> See you next time!


	22. CHAPTER 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. Hopefully, this would lighten up the mood.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 21**

Time passed slowly for Ging. He hid from the world while the world did not bother him anymore (he was forever grateful for Ickshonpe's hacking skills). He never bothered reading or watching any news, kept to himself whenever he was in public, and wore even baggier clothing and thicker turbans. No one gave him a second glance when he walked through towns. It was as if he was just common folk.

Despite all that, he still did his job as a Hunter. He only took the small researches though, the ones that could distract him through the days. He did not want to think of what he just...left.

_'Stop it.'_  Ging scowled and stomped his way back to the inn he was staying at. He had finished another research and wanted to sleep the rest of the day away. But when he got to his room, a familiar scroll was on the bed. He knew it was from the old man (a.k.a Chairman Netero) before he opened it.

Let's have a friendly meeting, shall we?

Netero

The alarm bells in Ging's mind rang loudly. It was definitely suspicious. He wanted to disregard it, but he had a feeling that it was not just a  _friendly meeting_.

And there he was again with feelings. Those did not help him in the past. Why should those help him now?

_'Because you're always the curious one.'_  Ging damned that voice that always told him what he needed to hear. He was becoming crazy, he was sure of it. Maybe a fresh scenery would be great for him...

_'Swaldani City it is then.'_  Gripping the scroll, Ging walked out of the room to check out. He had to travel a long way before he would reach an airship that could take him there. It was okay though.

There was no deadline after all.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

More than a week passed before Ging finally arrived in Swaldani City (he would not admit that he procrastinated a day or two). Once he got in the building of Hunters Association, Beans was already waiting for him in the lobby.

" _Kaichou_  was correct in his estimate. You would arrive in ten days after you opened the scroll." Beans smiled.

"That old man really knows too much." Ging grimaced. He could only wonder what else did the Chairman of the Hunters Association know.

"Follow me then. He's waiting for you."

Ging did. On the way, Beans asked him questions about how he has been and what he has been doing. He only answered vague truths ("I'm fine. Tired from travelling.""Doing some researches and restorations."). Probably sensing that he would not divulge more, the green creature then started explaining about some of Netero's crazy antics. He smiled a bit at that, thankful for the topic change and amused at the stories.

"Ah, here we are." Beans stopped in front of a wooden door. "Just step right in. And good luck."

_'Good luck?'_ "Right, thanks." Ging opened the door and went in the conference room...

And immediately regretted opening the damn scroll.

"You're finally here!" Netero chortled. "Welcome, Ging. You're officially the 'Boar' in my board of advisors, the Zodiacs. Have a seat."

Ging's face twitched in annoyance. "You appointed me as your advisor?"

"And eleven others!" Netero pointed at the long table in the middle of the room. There were eleven other people sitting around the table, and one of them was the bane of Ging's existence.

"Even Pariston is here?"

"Ging-san! It's nice to see you again after so long!" Pariston's smile was so bright and fake that Ging thought it was really plastic.

His brown eyes surveyed the other ten and noted that they were glaring at him. He then turned his eyes to Netero who just smirked.

"Sit down there, brat."

Ging rolled his eyes and went to the only empty chair. Beside him was a green-haired woman that was somehow familiar to him. Then, he remembered. The dog ears and dog-like nose were a dead giveaway.

All of a sudden, the woman growled. "It's you, the one who bumped into me years ago. You didn't even bother to help me up."

"I was distracted." Ging said honestly and shrugged. That was the day of the awarding of newly-ranked Hunters. He was pissed off by Pariston, embarrassed by Bisky, and exasperated by the Chairman himself.

"Is that all you got to say?!"

"Cheadle-san, that's enough." A man in a cow-print shirt reprimanded. "We have other matters to talk about."

Apparently, the green-haired woman was named Cheadle who huffed and leaned back. Ging sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Mizaistom." Netero stroked his beard with a smile. "And now, Ging, you have to introduce yourself to the others. You're the only one who hasn't."

"Do I have to?" Ging groaned when the old man just smiled wider. It was such a hassle. "Fine, fine. I'm Ging Freecss, nineteen years old, Single-Star Archaeological Hunter."

There was a short silence before it was broken by a loud shout from a blonde, tanned man.

"That's it?!"

"What else am I going to say?" Ging asked in confusion. What he said was who he really was. Even though any of his information was not public anymore, those were the only things that he wanted to disclose.

"Maybe some achievements?" A huge man with a moustache stared at him. "How can you be a Single-Star Hunter for being so young?"

Then, there was a gasp of surprise from Pariston. "You haven't heard of Ging, Botobai-san? He's the first one to fully restore the Kongo Gold Vein which earned him his star when he was just fifteen. It's in his profile in the Hunter website."

"Stop lying, ken doll." An orange-haired woman drawled out while typing on her phone. "There's no Ging Freecss in the website. Are you even a Hunter, hobo?"

Ging gawked.  _'The nerve of this people...'_ "Who are you calling a hobo? And Pariston, stop talking!"

"But Ging-san, it is an amazing achievement! You have to tell how you managed to hide your information though."

_'But it didn't stop you from knowing my every move anyway.'_  Ging gritted his teeth. He could contact Ickshonpe to get more security to his data...  _'I'm not going to even finish that.'_

"Pariston, shut up! You're annoying, talkative, and noisy!" A woman with a high bun screeched out. "And you, Ging! You're a brat, you look ugly like a hobo, and you're also annoying!"

"Cluck-san, don't shout at him. He's just a kid." Another huge man, but with an afro, placated.

"Stop calling me a brat and a hobo." Ging was beginning to be pissed off. No one in the room was taking him seriously.

"Oh look, he's finally showing some guts, the dumbass." A lanky man in a blonde semical hairdo stated.

Ging slammed his hands on the table, making the others look at him, and glared at the lanky man. "You, and all of you, should shut up and just take what you know with a grain of salt. And stop insulting me, damn it!" He was really pissed off now.

"Oh, I apologize on their behalf, Ging-san." Pariston had the gall to bow his head. It just pissed Ging off even more. "They just have no idea who you are. I could enlighten them for you. I know that you also restored the famous Lurka Ruins."

Ging's eyes widened when his instincts felt a slight shift in the tone of Pariston's voice. It became softer, smooth, cunning, sly. It was dangerous. He could tell that Pariston did it on purpose, to get a rise on him.  _'Just how much does this rat know?'_

"You were the one who did that? You're that infamous archaeologist?" Cheadle suddenly asked with wide eyes.

"Uh, it's no big deal." Ging tried to push away his skepticisms about Pariston. It would do him no good at his current situation. "It's my job after all."

"That was a difficult task." A tanned, voluptuous woman muttered. "It was said to be inaccessible because of some force."

"Yeah, but it was no big deal. There are always loopholes." _'And sudden appearances of assassins and...hold that thought!'_

"I still can't believe it as much, but if all of those are true, then I'm okay with Ging." The one in the cow-print shirt ( _'Mizaistom, I think.'_  Ging thought.) nodded. "Also, Netero-kaichou picked him to be a Zodiac so I'm sure that he has some achievements."

"That's right." Netero spoke up. Ging almost forgot that he was there. Only because of the overwhelming aura he remembered. "Don't worry about Ging. He may be young, but he's a genius and a hardworker."

Ging flushed, winced, and slouched in his seat. Compliments always did that to him.

" _Kaichou_ , do we have to talk about anything else?" The blonde, tanned man whined out. "We already know everyone here."

"Well, Kanzai - " Before Netero could finish his sentence, a yell from the orange-haired woman stopped him. "What is it, Piyon?"

"Another game was sold for a grand total of forty billion Jenny. Now, it just makes me more curious."

Ging was shocked at that.  _'Don't tell me that's...'_

"What kind of game sells for that hugeass amount and what dumbass would pay for that?" The lanky man grumbled out.

"It's called Greed Island. It's said to be a game for Hunters and that it's a treasure hunt game."

Just hearing those two words after quite a while made an impact in Ging. His last memory of it - the tears, the turban, the child...  _'Damn it.'_  He clenched his fists tightly to rein in his emotions. He did not even notice the subtle glances from a questioning Cheadle, a smiling Pariston, and a pensive Netero.

"That must be one tough game." Botobai hummed.

"But whoever made it is so damn rich now." Kanzai plopped two arms on the table. "Lucky bastard."

Ging winced at that. And he did not hide it enough when suddenly, somebody was touching his shoulder.

"I noticed that your aura was fluctuating." A man with long, black hair tied to a ponytail murmured to him. "Are you okay?"

The sight of the black hair was too much for Ging. He stood up, shrugged off the hand, and started walking towards the door quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?! We're not dismissed yet!"

He did not process who shouted it. He did not care. He just wanted out of the room, out of the building, out of the town.

The guilt was eating him up. He tried his best to ignore it, to not think about it. But, of course, he could not do that. Gale was -  _is_  - an important person to him. And he just left her like that, like the bastard he was. He was not lucky. He never got the right stick in the end.

Ging had always wanted no regrets. He would take all in stride, learn from it, and come out victorious. But from what he did, he only learned that there was no such thing as no regrets. And it sucked even more than his inability to maintain good and healthy relationships.

_'I hate this.'_  Ging hardened his gaze.  _'I hate this feeling.'_

And he was the one to blame for his own complaints.

He did not notice the small smirk that appeared on Netero's face before he shut the door behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Ging with feels is so confused. I love it and hate it at the same time.
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Father, Hawk, Cushion
> 
> See you next time!


	23. CHAPTER 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter.
> 
> Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**CHAPTER 22**

A few weeks have passed since that humiliating day in the Hunters Association.

Ging sighed and cursed himself for being too affected with just simple words and long black hair. So much for first impressions. While he did not care much about what others thought about him, it was the Chairman's board of advisors...and he was a part of that.

Now that he thought about it, he was surprised that Netero picked him to be one. He was just an Archaeological Hunter after all. Sure, he was the only one who passed the Hunter Exams in his time, and in the First Phase immediately. But he was not that special.

 _'Sheesh, this is so troublesome.'_  Ging grumbled in his mind. He should have just ignored the damn scroll. He should have just gone to another city or town or even a tiny village. He should have just walked out of the room after he introduced himself so that he would not make a fool out of his self.

 _'Or I should have just stayed and not run away.'_  Should-haves, would-haves, could-haves were all hypothetical situations. Ging could only sigh and despair on his own.

But he did not want that. He wanted to be distracted by something other than his thoughts of regrets and feelings and many other things that he did not understand. He decided to contact his special non-profit organization for a project. Before he did, a large hawk swooped down from the sky and landed on his shoulder.

 _'What the hell?'_  Ging knew that animals liked being with him somehow. And he liked animals back. However, he was confused as to why an obviously killer hawk was on his shoulder. He then felt a talon prick his shoulder.

It was there he noticed a rolled-up paper tied to the leg. He took it carefully and slowly so as to not startle the glaring hawk. Once he opened it, he became even more confused.

The old geezers want us to talk so let's talk.

Z

_'Z?'_  Ging tried to remember if he met someone with a 'Z' in their name. But then, it hit him. The memories of meeting a tall, silver-white-haired man and his emotionless, ten-year old son popped into mind. "Zoldyck?!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luck was with Ging when he found the old business card in his wallet. He could have ignored the message (god knew how much good it gave him if he did not), but his curiosity got the better of him. So there he was, in Kukuroo Mountain in the Republic of Padokea, in front of a huge pair of gates with statues of dragons on top of it.

"May I help you? You came here without a tour guide."

Ging turned to see a smiling, stout man. "Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Silva Zoldyck. Is he in there?"

"Oh, so you're the one Silva-sama told me." The stout man then walked inside a small guardhouse. "Please wait. I'll call the butlers for you."

Ging whistled lowly.  _'Wow, butlers, huh?'_  The Zoldyck Family was definitely loaded with money.

"They're on their way. They'll be here right about...now."

"You must be Ging Freecss."

It was a woman's voice which sounded quite old. Ging eyed the two butlers in front of him. One was a huge, middle-aged woman while her companion was a black-haired man wearing eyeglasses. "That's me." He confirmed.

"Please follow us to Silva-sama's quarters." The man said with a bow and went to the gates.

Ging's eyes widened when three pairs of gates opened with just one push. From the groans and the thickness of the gates, he knew that those were no ordinary gates.

As if sensing his awe, the woman began explaining as they walked past it. "They're called the Testing Gates. There are seven of them and in the first gate, a door weighs two tons. The weight doubles as the gate number increases."

"So, that was sixteen tons."

"Yes." The man answered as he adjusted his eyeglasses. "It is the only way to come in the Zoldyck Estate without getting killed by Mike."

"'Mike'?" Ging then heard thumps of something big and heavy coming after them. It came from the forest that surrounded the mountain. After a minute, black, beady eyes on a furry face attached to a large, equally-furry body were in front of them.

"Mike. He's one of the Zoldyck Family pets."

Ging felt the killer intent even though it was dulled. It was not an instinctual one that he had come to associate with wild animals. It was more of a mechanical one, like a machine-controlled intent. And it creeped him out. "Zoldycks sure live in a different world." He muttered.

"Oh, you can say that again." The woman chuckled. "Trust me. No one is normal in this estate."

 _'I could see that.'_  Ging snorted and followed the butlers.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

They have finally arrived at the door which would lead Ging to Silva. The butlers bade him goodbye and left him there. His brown eyes surveyed the stone walls and candlelights.  _'It's so...medieval.'_  A cold breeze passed by, making him clutch his long sleeves tighter.  _'Good thing I wore this. It's so cold here!'_

Then, he breathed out and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ging opened it and immediately saw cushions, lots of them scattered on the floor. And those cushions surrounded two huge Mike-like creatures in leashes. (He was not sure what kind of beast Mike was).

On the end of the room were more cushions, and on the center of those was Silva, staring at him with calm, blue, cat-like eyes and a small smirk. "I've been waiting for you. No trouble, I presume?"

"None at all." Ging shrugged.

"That's good. Sit anywhere you like and let's talk."

Ging picked up one of the large cushions and sat in front of the Zoldyck about two feet away.

"Quite close to me. Not afraid?"

"Not really." And it was true. Ging had no reason to fear Silva as of the moment. "Why did you message me?"

Silva hummed. "I told you it's because of the old geezers."

"That would be Netero and?"

"My father, Zeno Zoldyck. They're acquaintances."

"Not surprised there." Ging snorted softly. Silva chuckled at that. "Why though?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know how my old man and the other old man knew that we met years ago."

"Netero knows even the most insignificant details." Ging rolled his eyes and leaned back on his arms.

"But anyway, I'm actually glad that we got an opportunity to have a proper conversation." Silva also leaned back, a small smirk still on his face. "I've always been curious about you. You have this obscure strength in you."

"What obscure strength? I'm as average as you can get." Ging scoffed.

"Liar. Your control of your aura is astounding."

"I only did what I read on my researches."

"Then that's even more astounding. You did not have a teacher?"

"Nah. I don't like being with other people much."

"It's an honor to have you here then."

"Only because I'm curious."

They fell into a lull at that. Ging began looking around the room and winced when he saw the multiple skulls and other bones on the wall. He was definitely in an assassin's lair in that aspect.

"What have you been doing since we last saw each other?" Silva asked in a calm voice.

"Restoring, researching, travelling. That's pretty much it."

"Did you meet Gale?"

Ging stiffened at the name. It still triggered memories of what he had done and the onslaught of guilt and regret.

"What's wrong?" Silva's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm just...surprised that you remember your clients' names." Ging lied. And he knew that Silva did not buy it.

"Only the unique ones. She gave us a weird mission and managed to pay us in full, hard cash, at the raw age of eighteen. Most of our clients are part of the mafia and the underworld. She just recently became a Hunter. I assume you did meet."

"Oh, we did more than just meet." Ging could not help but comment.

To his surprise, Silva barked out a laugh. "I had no idea you would like her  _that_  much."

Ging stared down with a wry smile. "Same."

He did not notice the intense stare from Silva until he heard a murmur, "Do you want to talk about it?"

His brown eyes locked in with blue, cat-like eyes. He never had someone ask him that. Well, except for  _her_. He smiled a bit and decided to be honest. "I don't want to."

"Okay then." Silva nodded. "Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

Ging actually did. He wanted to ask Silva a question that he knew the assassin would be able to answer. It would help sate his curiosity and maybe even help him understand his feelings?

"Silva, what did you feel when you found out that you're gonna be a father?"

He saw Silva's eyes widen in surprise. He knew it was such an unexpected statement.

After composing himself, Silva began, "Well, I was once the heir of the Zoldyck Family. When I married Kikyo, my wife, my old man gave up the title of Head to me. We were, of course, expected to make an heir, even though I loathe having to bed her."

"I don't even want to know why." Ging shuddered.

"Thank god for that. Anyway, so I was in a mission and just got back when Kikyo told me that she was pregnant with Illumi. You remember him? He's the child with me back when we first met."

"Right."

"I felt relieved actually." Silva cocked his head to the side. "It meant that I would finally have a child I could train and hone to be the next best Zoldyck assassin. I would be able to watch his or her progress, how I fared in taking care of him or her, and so many others." He then shrugged. "When it finally happened, it was as I expected. How I was raised, I did the same to Illumi and Milluki, my second son. They are now professional assassins despite being young."

"I see." Ging's situation was different with Silva's. With Silva, he needed a child to become the heir to the family business. With himself, he did not even need a child. He did not want a child, not now at least. He was not ready. He was too young. He did not even have a stable job or a home.

"But now, Kikyo's pregnant again, with my third child." Silva added. "I'm hoping the baby would be a boy and have a lot of potential. Illumi and Milluki are average, in terms of Zoldyck assassination."

 _'The whole Zoldyck cannot be called average.'_  Ging thought grimly. Then, he processed what Silva just said. "Ah, so you're gonna have another child?"

"Yeah. I actually have a feeling this one will be special." Silva smirked, eyes glinting in the dark room. "It's actually exciting to know."

"'Exciting', huh?" Ging smiled wryly. If only he felt the same way. He still could not grasp that in a few months, he was going to be a father.  _'Not really. I can't even face Gale, let alone our child. What kind of father am I?'_

"I don't know what's in your mind, but let me give you a piece of advice. Take it as you will." Silva stared at him. "Being a father is difficult, I'll give you that. But knowing that you were there to help your child in growing up, seeing the achievements - big or small - and the milestones...it makes you proud, much like a job well done."

Ging's eyes widened at that.  _'Is that really what being a father is?'_  He still did not know. The doubts and worries still lingered in his mind. But now that he was given insight, he would try to think about it.

"Thank you, Silva." Ging stood up with a groan and stretched his body. "That was an enlightening conversation."

"No problem. We'll have to do this sometime again."

"Sure." Ging agreed. It might be insane of him, actually talking to an assassin amicably. But he loved the risk anyway. It was what fueled him as a Hunter after all. "I'll be off then."

"Say hi to Gale for me. And also, good luck with your first child."

"Stop assuming." Ging smirked and started walking towards the door.

"I'm not assuming if it's true and you know it is."

"Whatever." In a bout of childishness, Ging stuck his tongue out before going out of the room. And as he walked himself out of the Zoldyck Estate, he felt lighter than when he first arrived.

_'Now, I'll be doing some thinking. And researching.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ging, you idiot with no sense of emotions. WHAT'S THERE TO THINK ABOUT? Anyway...
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Monotonous, Broken, Whoa
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a prologue. So excited with this! Hope you are too!
> 
> Expect in the next chapter: Master, Cries, Tragedies
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
